


Detroit: Define Human

by FreakensteinXIII



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakensteinXIII/pseuds/FreakensteinXIII
Summary: Kaelynn Everett is a forensic scientist at the Detroit Police Department with a love for art on the side. One night, she stumbled across the scene of a homicide and nearly loses her life because of it.With the threat of Deviants suddenly emerging, the blame for all crimes fall on them but Kaelynn believes that someone else is behind a string of murders and sets to uncover who they are which leaves her fighting over the defense of androids and what the human race is truly capable of. Working unnoficially alongside the two investigating deviants, Hank Anderson and the android, Connor, Kaelynn’s mind always delves to the question: What does it truly mean to be human?





	1. Couldn't Ask for More

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that just came to mind after playing the beauty that is DBH but I'm not too sure how far I'll go with this.
> 
> The game takes place over the course of, like, 6 days or so, and so I may change that for the sake of this story and drag that out just a bit more.

It was July 4th, 2038. The event held for the world renown painter, Carl Manfred, was packed from wall to wall with guests waiting for a chance to meet the man himself, but only the biggest of the big shots were ever able to get a word in with him. The painter was on the other side of a entirely glass wall within the venue outside on a balcony to have front row seats to the upcoming fireworks. The old man would keep a smile on his face, but his eyes betrayed his disdain for such event. Carl seemed as though he had to be there, not that he wanted to.

 

She was in her mid twenties- 26 to be exact- and tried to look over the crowd. Tucked strongly under her arm was a small portfolio case. She didn't know what she expected by attending the event, but when her connections obtained a ticket just for her to possibly meet the man of her inspirations, she couldn't make herself say no.

 

Kaelynn had pale skin and long black hair, long enough to touch the dip of her back, but she kept it held up in a messy ponytail with a pretty, lavender colored flower clip to dress for the occasion. Her strong blue eyes scanned for possibilities on maneuvering her way closer to Carl but it was too busy, too packed full of wealthy individuals who only seemed to be there to profit off of any sort of deal. None of them seemed to be the artistic type, which annoyed Kaelynn but she told herself to be grateful just to see the man in person.

 

She gripped her black cocktail dress as she focused on not falling in her heels as she made her way around the room. She found herself in the open bar area when she got shoved a little to the side by a group of businessmen. Kaelynn’s shoulder hit into another man, who was carrying a drink that spilled just a bit on a high class woman.

 

The wealthy woman quickly whipped her head in the direction of the incident and followed her death glare with a harsh scoff, “Excuse me, android?! Just who do you think you are? What is a thing like you even-”

 

Kaelynn realized the events that had unfolded and stepped in before realizing it, stepping between the android and the woman, “I'm so sorry, ma'am. It was entirely my fault- this place is just so busy that-”

 

The woman scoffed again and could see that Kaelynn was by far not was well off financially as she was. She wanted to insult more, but rolled her eyes while walking away, “What filth.”

 

Kaelynn watched the woman walk away and let out a strong exhale. When she turned around to face the supposed android, she had to look up at his height. He was very handsome; nice caramel skin with green eyes. A shaved head with stubble and most definitely an android. The ring on his temple had just shifted back to blue.

 

“I'm so sorry about that, sir,” Kaelynn apologized sincerely.

 

The android seemed to pause a bit from how she addressed him, but responded very humanly, “That's okay. You didn't have to step in- I should have been more aware of my surroundings.”

 

Kaelynn still felt the guilt in her gut but when she opened her mouth, her eyes lit up, “Wait.. are you… Markus?”

 

Again, Markus was taken aback, “How do you know that?”

 

Kaelynn couldn't fight the smile that attacked her features, “I can't believe it! Markus? Carl Manfred’s caretaker?”

 

Markus had a small, uneasy smile tug at his lips but his brows were furrowed with confusion, “I am. But how do you know me? They don't mention me in the articles or television.”

 

Kaelynn gripped her portfolio out of self conscious habit as she explained, “No, but Carl has mentioned you. I'm… a big fan. I mean… I guess everyone here technically is but I…. I really love his work. The raw talent and emotion he puts into every piece.. It strikes deep. He is a true masterpiece himself and it's just a- a mind blowing honor to meet you too.” After realizing that she was stumbling over her words, she awkwardly held her hand forward, realizing that she hadn't introduced herself and wanted to take the chance to while she could. She waited until Markus took her hand to shake it when she spoke, “Kaelynn Everett.”

 

To have a human other than Carl to treat Markus like another equal being was so foreign to him but it made him feel… warm. He appreciated her kindness even if he didn't show it. He noted the case she had and addressed it, “Is that for Carl?”

 

Kaelynn looked down at the portfolio and then back up at Markus. She smiled bashfully with a small shrug, “It's, uh.. my work. I'd like him to see it; critique it. Anything really, even if it's him telling me to give up on my dreams, I'll just take a chance to talk to him.”

 

Markus remained silent for a bit but eventually inquired, “Do you paint for a living?”

 

Kaelynn took a breath and shook her head, “No.. I'm actually a forensic scientist. I wanted to only be an artist but I couldn't make enough to have it support me for a living. It's something I indulge in as a pastime whenever I can though.”

 

“I'll see what I can do,” Markus then said, shocking Kaelynn. He smiled for her and held up the drink he was still holding, “I have to go now. It was nice meeting you, Kaelynn.”

 

Kaelynn relaxed a little but smiled warmly, “Likewise, Markus.”

 

Before he actually left, Markus then pointed at the case, “Do you have a piece you'd like him to see?”

 

Kaelynn hesitated and it took a moment for her to register what he just asked. Finally, she snapped back to it and fumbled open her case without speaking, hastily flipping through a few pictures until she pulled one in particular out. “Th-they're just copies! The originals were too big to bring.” She handed it over to Markus and he gave her one last smile before departing through the crowd to return to the painter’s side.

 

-

 

Kaelynn didn't expect much, or anything at all. She waited off to the side, away from as much commotion as possible. The fireworks lit off and once they concluded, the event had also come to a close. Kaelynn fell in with the other guests as they were leaving and made her way down to the guest parking to find her car.

 

She reached in her small purse for her keys just as she heard someone approaching her.

 

“Miss Everett?” it was Markus’ voice behind her. When Kaelynn turned around, it was just the android.

 

“Yes?”

 

Markus spoke up before he made any actions, “Carl wishes to retire for the night but he wanted to let you know that he appreciates what you've said about him.” She didn't realize that he had her copy in his hand and he passed it back to her.

 

Kaelynn looked down at the copy of her painting of a rainy Detroit day with humans and androids alongside each other like the current times, but within the reflections of the shop windows and wet streets would show the two coexisting together in an alternate world. One free from simple master- slave relationships. One of living beings treating each other like other living beings- and noticed writing on the back. Before she could read it, Markus had bid her farewell once more and departed.

 

Regardless of what it may say, Kaelynn couldn't fight the smile on her lips. She made herself slide the copy into her portfolio before reading it. She would wait until she was back home before doing so.

 

She was never someone to protest the right to own an android, but she's been around enough humans to understand how they treat and view their plastic counterparts. As far as she believed, Kaelynn never found the point or urge to talk down to androids and treat them with utter disrespect. She only wished to see the good in humanity but always left herself questioning… what does it mean to be human?

 

-

 

By the time she got back to the street she lived on, it was in the AMs. She pulled into her driveway and exited the vehicle. Her heart was pounding loud in her ears with each step she took. The excitement in her bones practically made her sick with anxiety. The smile painted on her face wouldn't cease and she hugged her portfolio tighter to her chest as she made her way to her front door, pondering through all the possibilities of what was written on her work.

 

That's when she heard something fall- something loud enough to be heard from her position from over at the neighbor's house. As she halted in her steps, she peered across the way to the blinds covered windows for anything. She thought she heard another fall but it seemed to be intentionally quieter just to be followed with a sudden staggered movement of a glowing blue armband just illuminating bright enough to be seen through the blinds.

 

Kaelynn was in and out of her house before she could process the situation. She graduated with a bachelor's in science and attended the Detroit Metropolitan Police Academy. She was a trained officer before she moved to forensics. As she silently sprinted across into the neighbor's yard, she had her gun held low but her muscles were ready for any reaction she would need to make. 

 

Kaelynn looked into the front windows to the house and couldn't see anything. She moves away from the front door to start walking around the side of the house for any signs of forced entry and when she made it into the backyard, she saw that the back sliding door was just barely open.

 

The house was pitch black inside other than what outside light could find its way in. Upon entering, the sickening, strong smell of blood hit her nose. Kaelynn tensed up and now raised her weapon along with her sense of dread. She knew the neighbors. They were newlyweds trying for a child and had moved in about a year ago. They purchased an Android to help around the house for when Ms. Barton became pregnant.

 

Kaelynn stepped through the kitchen very carefully and stopped just before crossing into the dining room when she saw the first streak of blood on the floor. When she looked back up, she almost jumped when the Android was then standing there.

 

“H-help me,” the female Android almost sounded like she was sobbing.

 

Kaelynn lowered the gun just a little, “What happened? Where's Michael and Lacey?”

 

“Help me,” she repeated.

 

Kaelynn became more tense and asked carefully, “Help you with what? …. What did you do?”

 

The Android didn't budge from her spot and only said, “Help me.”

 

The assumption hit Kaelynn. She didn't want to believe it but it seemed, when Kaelynn noticed the blood all over the Android’s hands, that she may have caused harm to her owners.

 

“Where,” Kaelynn asked one more time with more authority, “is Michael and Lacey?”

 

The Android was trembling but her eyes flicked to something behind Kaelynn. Before Kaelynn could move, strong, large arms wrapped around her head and neck to force her backwards. She felt the Android rip the gun from her grasp and then grab her legs.

 

As Kaelynn tried to kick and struggle, she could only hear the Android repeating the same words over and over. Kaelynn was held in place and clawed desperately at whoever was holding her by her head and could feel the fabric of their clothes start to tear under her nails just as she felt the oxygen get cut off as they tightened the arm around her throat.

 

She tried but failed when she slipped into unconsciousness.

 

-

 

At 3:28 AM, police rushed into Kaelynn’s house. An older man with shaggy, unkempt grey hair led the other officers and was the first to respond to the call. Once he heard that there was an emergency with Kaelynn, he dropped the bottle and was there. After all, he had worked with her for a few years now and she grew to be one of the few officers that he actually cared about.

 

Hank split the officers up to scout her house as he entered her bedroom. Her bed was nicely made and untouched with the door to her bathroom closed. As he stepped across the room to the restroom, he opened the door to blackness. The moment he flicked the lights on, his heart sank.

 

Kaelynn wasn't moving in the tub. She had a short tank top on, one that showed her stomach and simple underwear. The tub was filled with water that was now red with blood as an open prescription bottle lay on the tile floor. Both arms had the wrists cut going down her arm.

 

“Kaelynn- no!!” Hank yelled and immediately put his gun away and ran to her. He snatched towels that she had hanging on a nearby rack and began tying them around her arms as he screamed for help. Once he had stopped the continued bleeding as much as he could, he checked for a pulse.

 

The officers responded to Hank just as he was lifting her out of the tub.

 

“She's alive,” Hank said quickly as he now ran past the officers. They then helped Hank get her in his car before the Lieutenant sped off from the scene to the nearest hospital he could get to.


	2. Internal Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a chapter just to get things rolling and there is some Hank spoilers- just a heads up.
> 
> Like I've stated before, I don't think I'll have the timeline exactly like the game. I may drag it out a bit.
> 
> Spoilers from here on out tho.
> 
> Enjooooyyy

Hank sat in her hospital room during her time of recovery but usually showed up after a few drinks.. or maybe even more than a few. He hated the scenario laid out before him. Seeing someone he cared about stricken to a hospital bed plagued Hank’s mind to delve to dark places. The whole thing just made him want to drink more.

 

He couldn't wrap his mind around why Kaelynn would do such a thing. When the officers scoured her house for any signs, they found her portfolio and one of her pictures with a personal note written on it by Carl Manfred himself.

 

Hank knew how much Kaelynn adored the painter's work and when he wrote that her work was well done, yet unoriginal and uninspiring, the Lieutenant didn't want to believe that it would drive the girl to suicide. Sure, he knew that she had struggled hard with anxiety in the past, but as far as he knew, she had stopped taking the medication due to her own self recovery. At a young age, she took college courses as soon as she could, graduated high school early with a perfect GPA and worked endlessly until she obtained her bachelor's. During her time in school was when she developed her anxiety disorder.

 

Even though Hank had his own demons, he never wanted to see anyone else fall to such fate.

 

The nurse entered the room and didn't have to speak for Hank to understand that visiting hours were over. As he stood up from his chair, he approached the bedside to look down at his coworker.

 

“Get better, Kaelynn,” Hank muttered before exiting.

 

-

 

A month had passed and Kaelynn was released from the hospital after also being put on suicide watch. She was permitted to return to work the moment she felt it best but she felt distant the moment she took in the fresh air.

 

Some of her fellow officers, including Hank, had been there for her when she was let out but she could see it in their eyes. They didn't view her the same. She didn't see fear, or mistrust. …. Only concern, and possibly disappointment. When they spoke to her, it was if they treated her like an already cracked eggshell and that bothered her.

 

She wasn't suicidal. She didn't try to kill herself- she wouldn't. Whoever attacked her must have done it. They had to of.

 

Hank drove her to ensure that she got home safely. When she arrived at her house again, the two exited the vehicle but her feet stopped moving on the front lawn and her eyes locked to the neighbor's house.

 

Hank could read the trouble she felt and carefully asked, “Are you okay?”

 

Kaelynn looked back at him and had already said goodbye to the other co-workers who saw her out of the hospital. It was just her and the Lieutenant. She returned her attention to the Barton residence.

 

“What…,” Kaelynn’s voice was still a little rough, “What happened to Michael and Lacey? And their android?”

 

Hank furrowed his brows in confusion, “Who?”

 

Kaelynn looked at him again. His eyes were sad and it hurt her to know that she now mixed more pain into his already depressed life. She truly cared about the man and would do what she could to help him if he ever needed it. She didn't want to instead be a burden.

 

“To..,” she began again, “the Bartons?” she regarded their house, “The night that I…. Something happened there. There was blood in the house. Red blood and their android covered in it.”

 

Hank was taken aback but only seemed more confused. He started shaking his head, “No..? Kaelynn, what are you talking about?”

 

Kaelynn felt the frustration grow just a bit, “Hank, someone attacked me there! That's what…,” she looked down at her horribly scarred arms now and frowned deeply, “Someone did this to me. Someone over there.”

 

Hank appeared as if he didn't entirely not believe her, he only seemed concerned, “When we investigated your house, we questioned the neighbors too. We talked to the owners of that house, the Bartons. Everything was normal there; husband, wife and an android.”

 

“What?” Kaelynn breathed in disbelief. “But, I….” She trailed off and tried to recall the night after the venue. She rubbed her forehead roughly but stopped when she heard Hank’s voice again.

 

“Are you,” he was sincere, “alright?”

 

Kaelynn dropped her hand and felt too exhausted to say anything more. She was deeply confused but possibly needed to sleep on it. Maybe her mind wasn't in the right place. She nodded eventually, “I'm okay.”

 

“Are you going to be,” Hank then hesitated. He wanted to say the right words, “Will you be alright to be here alone?”

 

Kaelynn let out a sigh. A sad one. Even Hank thought she really was suicidal. “I'll be fine, Hank. Thank you.”

 

Hank gave her a somber nod when she glanced at him. With a simple goodbye and letting her know to call him if she needed anything, he eventually left.

 

It was already late in the day and Kaelynn felt like a stranger in her own home when night had fallen. She carefully paced around, almost too scared to turn into the dark rooms. Everything for the most part was how she had left it. A few of her pictures were framed on the wall with one of Carl's that she had saved a fortune to buy. She found her portfolio case that she had brought to the venue but still didn't open it. Maybe due to recent events, but she still couldn't make herself read what the painter had written her.

 

Upon entering her bathroom, she knew that that was where Hank found her. The only things missing were the bloody towels used to stop her bleeding, and all of her prescription medication. She found herself walking to the tub and staring into it. It had obviously been cleaned and Kaelynn sat down on the edge. In her moment of silence, she looked at her arms again. Both arms had rough, emotional cuts in a line down them and her pale fingers lightly traced one of them.

 

It terrified her to know that she almost died, but disturbed her even more to know that her neighbors were perfectly fine. Kaelynn squeezed her arm subconsciously as she pondered back to that night. What did she really see?

 

She was out of the bathroom and into her kitchen now. The night sky was as dark as could be with thick clouds blocking the moon. She stepped over to the sink and peered out of the window and towards the Barton’s house. The lights were on and Kaelynn felt a chill when she saw the android of their residence walk by their window.

 

Kaelynn could feel her heart starting to pick up. She knew something was off- something was wrong. It had to be. She was attacked, someone made it look as though she tried to kill herself. It wasn't right. The officers had to have overlooked something. Something that desperately needed to be found.

 

Kaelynn got shot with a hard jolt when the android suddenly stepped back into sight and made eye contact with her from across the way.

 

With sudden, shaking legs, Kaelynn staggered backwards quickly and flashbacks of the android’s voice repeating,  _ “Help me” _ began playing over and over like a broken cassette tape.

 

Kaelynn’s heart rate was up again and she didn't mean to run out of the kitchen, but that's just what her body decided to do. She snatched her phone and practically fell against the corner of her living room, hugging herself in tight as her hand messily dialed a number.

 

-

 

The revolver chamber clicked closed and Hank stared down at the photo he had on the kitchen table for a long time. With a solid swig of whiskey, he had just started to lift the firearm until his phone suddenly rang. He intended to ignore it but by glancing over, he just made out the name lit up on the screen and was out of the chair to answer the call before he realized it.

 

_ “Hank?” _ Kaelynn's voice was on the other side.

 

Immediately, Hank could feel himself sobering up as he grew serious, “Kaelynn? Are you okay? What's wrong?”

 

Kaelynn’s voice couldn't stop shaking,  _ “C-could I… could I just stay at your place tonight? Please…?” _

 

Hank paused for a moment but then answered clearly, “Of course. I'm on my way.”

 

_ “Thank you.., _ ”

 

Hank gave an acknowledgment and hung up. As he began gathering his things to leave, he halted next to the table with the revolver. Out of mere curiosity, he retrieved the gun and popped open the cylinder just to find that the bullet was in fact the one ready to go.

 

_ If only, _ he began to himself,  _ if only she called just a minute later…. _

 

-

 

When Hank pulled up in her driveway, he didn't even put it in park by the time she was walking out of her house. Kaelynn had changed into leggings and boots, a long sleeve and a coat to go over. Her steps were quick and she appeared on edge but didn't take a moment to relax until she had reached his car and got in the passenger seat.

 

Hank waited before leaving and watched her, “Did something happen?”

 

“No,” Kaelynn shook her head quickly. Her eyes darted to her neighbor's house and then to the dash of the car. “No, I… just.. didn't want to be here tonight.”

 

“Fair enough,” Hank said without needing any more reason. He knew what it was like to want to be anywhere but home. With no more words exchanged, he backed out of her driveway and left her house behind.

 

-

 

It wasn't the first time Kaelynn had been to the Lieutenant’s house, but she had never slept over before and upon entering, she quickly realized that she may have interrupted him with her phone call. She could smell the whiskey in the air- she swore she could smell it on him in the car but to be fair, he usually reeked of booze no matter what time of day it was. On top of that, she saw him quickly scatter to the kitchen and move what appeared to be a frame and an obvious gun.

 

Kaelynn was holding her arms around her by the elbows as she watched the older man quickly straighten up what didn't need to be seen. She spoke carefully, repeating what he had asked her, “Did something happen?”

 

Hank glanced at her and gave her a fake, reassuring smile. The older man had caved to her once before, so Kaelynn was aware of the all too often struggle Hank would undergo more often than naught. It was something that he never really tried to hide, but he also wouldn't allow her to help, no matter how desperately she tried.

 

However, for that night, she just wanted to feel safe and she trusted Hank with her life. He really was a good man with a heart of gold buried underneath all his foul language and spiteful demeanor. She viewed the man as a father.

 

“Do you,” Hank began after he had cleaned up a bit, “want anything to eat? Drink?”

 

Kaelynn gave him a grateful smile but shook her head, “No, thank you. …. And thank you for getting me. I'll leave in the morning, I promise.” She had then looked down when Sumo approached her and had to kneel down to pet the giant, sweet dog.

 

“Don't worry about it,” Hank reassured. He had his hands in his coat pockets as he watched warmly how affectionate Sumo was with Kaelynn. When he spoke again, he had only seriousness, “So, what had you so spooked?”

 

Kaelynn frowned and paused a bit. Eventually, she stood up and Sumo left to go lay down in a corner. She subconsciously rubbed her arm as she answered, “It just felt… too weird. I felt like I was.. being watched. …. I don't know, I didn't feel safe.”

 

Hank took her words into consideration, “Being watched?” She didn't respond and he thought back to when she was first got home, “You said that someone attacked your neighbors, right? The.. Bartons? And that you were attacked, correct?”

 

Kaelynn nodded but the way he was questioning her let her know that something was making him believe a story other than hers.

 

“We'll look more into it,” Hank promised. “But when we investigated, it was only your prints in your house. There weren't any signs of forced entry, and your fingerprints were on the prescription bottles and the knife.” He paused for a moment, “Are you sure someone didn't drug you at the venue?”

 

Kaelynn shook her head quickly before recalling the events. She knew she wasn't drugged- she didn't even drink there. She asked defensively, “Then how did you know? If it was just me in the house, who called to inform you about me?”

 

Hank was silent again but eventually spoke up, “You did. …. All you said was, ‘Help me.’”

 

-

 

Kaelynn was going to be sick of that phrase,  _ ‘Help me’ _ . If she didn't figure out what had happened to her soon, she may as well go crazy. Even after Hank’s insistence, Kaelynn still refused to sleep on the bed. She took the couch but barely found sleep. She sat up on wracked her brain on everything she could remember. Her only problem was that she could remember that night clearly all the way up until she had the arms wrapped around her head. She wanted to talk about it some more but didn't want to bother Hank more than she may have already done. She decided that it was just her that needed to find the truth.

 

Upon entering the Lieutenant’s bathroom, Kaelynn was greeted to a vast amount of sticky notes on the mirror. Most of them consisted of sayings hating other people- some of them would be reminders to ignore everything and get on with the day. By looking around, Kaelynn found the pen and pad that he kept nearby and decided to write something too. Once done, she stuck it close to the center of the mirror but not so it would block any reflection, leaving it reading:  _ My only rival is within. _

 

She didn't realize that it was very early in the morning. Hank was still hard asleep and Kaelynn planned on keeping her promise. She left him a note to thank him again and was on her way. 

 

She made it to her house and saw that her neighbors were still home but didn't linger long enough to see if they were awake. Kaelynn locked the door behind her and immediately set to investigating anything that may be out of the ordinary. When she came up short, she finally decided to find the clothes that she had worn to the venue. She was still wearing her dress and heels when she walked into the Barton’s house- maybe something had gotten on them.

 

As if she were the one to put the clothes up herself, she found the dress and heels exactly where she would have put them but pushed that detail to the back of her mind. The dress was hanging up and Kaelynn quickly held it out, inspecting every inch of it very closely. It seemed to be how she left it- the faint smell of her detergent lingered on it as well as the faded scent of her perfume.

 

Kaelynn exhaled irritably and knelt down to her heels now to inspect them. The only thing that she could possibly find as odd was that they were perfectly clean. No scuffs, mud, grass stains… they looked new and Kaelynn didn't want to believe that she would have taken that much care of them in her time of owning the pair.

 

She was becoming frustrated but that only fueled her determination. She needed to find out what happened. She didn't want to be remembered and known as someone who had tried to kill herself, especially when she knew that was an utter lie. She stood up and sought out her computer next.

 

-

 

Over the course of the next few days, Kaelynn did her research on any reported case involving an android attacking their owner or even murdering them but didn't find much other than already solved cases. She returned to work but at night, she would watch the Bartons- the place where it started. During her time watching, she saw the whole family. But she never saw them once leave.

 

She would continually watch them.

 

Months later, Kaelynn had gotten a call to report to the scene of a homicide. She and a few other of her forensic scientists arrived together at what seemed to be a poorly kept drug house with the owner, Carlos Ortiz, murdered within. The house reeked so horridly with the smell of mold and decay that Kaelynn had to wear as mask as she investigated the scene. A few hours later, Hank had finally arrived and Kaelynn turned the corner of the house in order to report to him on what she had found, only to run into a tall, well dressed android. He had dark brown hair with a loche of it straying away from the rest of his perfect, well kept hair. His eyes were bright and brown and the greeting smile he gave made Kaelynn frozen on the spot.

 

Kaelynn wasn't frightened by the sight of the android, just taken aback due to androids being prohibited from the scene. From behind the mask, her mouth was slightly agape but she closed it when she found words, “Uh…, hi?”

 

Hank was nearby and realized what had happened. He spoke up to explain, “Oh, that's-”

 

“I'm the android sent by Cyberlife.” The android explained himself, “My name is Connor.”


	3. Safe Work Environment

The android sent by Cyberlife. Kaelynn heard Connor tell a few people that but as he walked the crime scene in confidence, Kaelynn understood quickly why he was sent in. He practically made her job useless but she wasn't going to complain. Carlos Ortiz was stabbed 28 times and regardless if the attacker was human or android, the case needed to be solved.

 

It was when Kaelynn fell in next to Hank after Connor and climbed to the attic did the android then announce that he had found who they were looking for. Kaelynn stepped back as the officers charged past her to arrest the deviant in question.

 

When Connor and the others had exited the attic, Kaelynn watched the Cyberlife android walk by. He was able to find crucial details that no human eye could see. Maybe.. Maybe she could use his skills to her advantage. …. Provided that he hangs around after.

 

-

 

Kaelynn sat in the lab back at the office as she reviewed the evidence collected back at the crime scene while the officers interrogated the android who in fact murdered his owner. She had her head resting hard in her hand as she thought deeply about it. She never brought it back up to Hank, but she still wondered about that night so long ago. The scars on her arms were there to stay and she had yet to figure out what happened. During their current case, it proved that an android could snap- could have a mind of their own and attack a human. She was curious as to if this crime was connected to the one she had walked in on. She wondered if she would be able to get a word in with the android in question. It would certainly help clear her mind if she could get anything out of him.

 

But she also knew how humans viewed androids- especially her coworkers there at the station. If the android confesses over murdering Carlos Ortiz, then he'll just be ripped apart for malfunctioning.

 

Kaelynn sighed and rubbed her eyes roughly. All she could do was wait.

 

“What are we even doing?” her co-worker, another scientist spoke up, his voice thick with annoyance. “If Cyberlife sent in this android to investigate the scene, it's rendering what we're doing useless! Just watch, this fucking thing will now have our jobs! Unemployment rates are already at an all time high! What are we supposed to do when they take this one?!”

 

Kaelynn understood his point and dropped her hand, leaning back in her chair to look up at the monitors, studying the images taken from the scene. Everything they had broken down, Connor had already deduced.

 

She answered calmly, “He was sent in to hunt deviants. There are still crimes committed by humans. We still have that.”

 

Her coworker quickly retorted, “ _It_ hunts deviants. But who's to say that it won't then just be fucking updated to track humans?! As a matter of fact, it can probably already do that now!”

 

Kaelynn sighed silently and rubbed her head again. She didn't get much sleep from the night before and listening to her co-worker complain only strengthened her rapidly growing headache. As his voice bore in more and more, seemingly growing louder as well, Kaelynn finally stood up, having enough.

 

“I mean,” he was still going on, “what do you think?!”

 

Kaelynn was fixing her messy ponytail as she answered with a touch of irritability, “I think you should start looking for a new job if you're so worried.” She noticed out of her peripheral that his mouth dropped open and his demeanor let her know that he was about to comment back but she stopped him before he could, “I'm getting coffee. I'll be back later.”

 

When she exited the lab and made her way towards the main station, she almost ran into Gavin Reed stomping off angrily with the android behind him and Chris following close behind the two. Kaelynn waited until she now saw Hank and Connor next.

 

“What's up?” she asked the Lieutenant.

 

Hank released a sigh but seemed impressed. He glanced at Connor briefly, “It confessed.”

 

“Really?” Kaelynn was surprised and looked between the two, “Wh.. well, what will happen?”

 

“It's being taken back to a cell for more questioning.” Connor replied. “It won't be deactivated.” He could read her expression of disbelief and explained, “We will have no use for it if it shuts down.”

 

As if giving her what she had hoped for, Kaelynn couldn't fight the faint smile but nodded, “Okay.”

 

Hank noticed her reaction and asked suspiciously, “What are you planning?”

 

Kaelynn shook her head dismissively, catching how Connor’s ring turned yellow briefly and patted Hank on the shoulder, “Nothing, Hank.” She gave him a real smile and walked past the two now to get that coffee.

 

-

 

Kaelynn didn't get home until the sun had started to peak in the horizon. As she approached her front door, her eyes flicked towards the neighbors again. Ever since coming home those months ago, nothing felt the same any more. Her gun from that night was missing, but she had gotten a new one to feel safer, even if her original one didn't do her much good in the end. Regardless, she was alive and decided to take her second chance at finding the truth.

 

Back at Ortiz’s place, she was certain that she heard Connor explain how he could still track blue blood that was naked to the human eye. She wondered how far the blue blood could date back, and if he could also see human blood.

 

She sighed and sat down heavily on her couch, pulling her long black hair out of the ponytail to let it fall messily down her shoulders. Her idea wouldn't work. He was sent by Cyberlife to investigate the murder of Carlos Ortiz. He accomplished his task and was going to go back to the Cyberlife headquarters and be put on standby, or whatever they do to their androids. She decided that her next step would to at least question Ortiz’s android. Maybe she would learn something. Maybe.

 

Kaelynn started sketching a new picture in mind. She drew an individual with no face, gripping their head with disdain and what started to be the image of chaos and restlessness exploding from their mind. It was to represent the hell that lived in everyone- both human and android but she was fast asleep on the couch before she could finish the image.

 

-

 

Only a few hours managed to pass by the time she was up and ready to return to the lab. Kaelynn drove to the station but continued to groggily rub her eyes. Since that night, she didn't get much sleep and when she could, it was always restless. She clocked in and was in her lab reviewing the last of the evidence collected from the crime scene. Everything matched in the end and all that was left was the report to be typed up as the final bowtie around the package.

 

As the morning carried on, Kaelynn decided to wait until Hank arrived and found herself sitting in the lounge with another coffee and a news tablet, scrolling through for anything interesting. Another officer was sitting with her but at a separate table.

 

“Morning sweetheart,” Gavin Reed strolled on in with his usual, smug grin.

 

Kaelynn didn't bother looking up but responded nonetheless, knowing that he was addressing her, “Don't call me that- it was one date.”

 

Gavin was amused, “You were the one who said it wouldn't work.”

 

“Yeah,” she sighed, “because I realized how much of an asshole you are.”

 

She heard his huff of laughter but was grateful that he took his spot next to the other officer in the lounge. He proceeded to tell a story, which mainly sounded like him boasting as usual, but Kaelynn had learned quickly how to tune him out. As she scrolled to the next article, she felt her heart skip a beat.

 

The painter, Carl Manfred was hospitalized after experiencing cardiac arrest. He was stabilized, but in poor condition. His android was reported to have assaulted Leo Manfred, the painter's son, and was destroyed by the first responders. Kaelynn felt the world suddenly grow heavy around her as each pounding of her heart felt like a physical hit against her chest. She felt her gut twist with sick worry and she didn't mean to drop the tablet. Carl was holding onto what life he had left and Markus was no more.

 

“Hank! In my office!” Captain Fowler’s voice suddenly pierced through the muffled world Kaelynn had formed around herself. She looked up to see Hank unwillingly step into the man's office. She would wait to talk to him later.

 

That was when she then saw a flash of a blue armband which flashed back an unsavory memory of the night she was attacked. After a moment, her vision focused to see the android known as Connor walk casually into the lounge.

 

Separating the painful news of Carl Manfred, things possibly seemed like they could be turning for the best for her at that moment. First, Ortiz’s android wasn't destroyed and the Cyberlife android was back again.

 

“-Fuck, look at that.” Gavin spoke up as Connor observed the room. “Our friend, the plastic detective, is back in town!” He then leaned back from the table to clap mockingly,” Congratulations on last night- very impressive!”

 

Connor glanced around for just a bit more before casting his eyes as the people within. For a brief moment, they met Kaelynn’s before addressing Gavin, “Hello. My name is Connor.”

 

Kaelynn now looked over at Gavin when she heard his fingers drum against the table. She knew that it was in his nature to start a fight and also knew that he wouldn't try to resist that urge. Especially when he then approached Connor.

 

“Never met an android like you before...,” he began. “What model are you?”

 

Connor didn't respond and that very quickly annoyed Gavin.

 

“Hey, I'm talking to you-!”

 

“It's on his coat, Gavin,” Kaelynn couldn't help but blurt out. Her words resorted in his immediate glare but she wasn't scared of the man.

 

Gavin quickly rolled his eyes to continue his fight with Connor. He then smiled as if he had a brilliant idea, “Hey. …. Get me a coffee, dipshit.”

 

Connor only tilted his head and blinked. Kaelynn had to fight the smile forming on her lips but Gavin did that for her when he suddenly yelled.

 

“Get a move on!” there was another moment of pause before he was yelling again, “I gave you an order!”

 

“- I’m sorry,” Connor finally spoke up, “but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson.”

 

_What?_ Kaelynn quickly thought.

 

“Oh.., oh…,” Gavin took a small step back and Kaelynn was out of her chair, knowing where the scene was going. Before she could even react, Gavin had struck Connor hard enough in the gut to force the android to one knee, gripping his abdomen from the impact.

 

“Gavin! Just stop already!” Kaelynn yelled but he wasn't hearing it.

 

Instead, his finger was pointing at Connor as if he were superior, “If Hank hadn't got in the way yesterday, I would've fucked you up for disobeying a human!” He leaned down to be closer to Connor’s level, “Stay out of my way. ‘Cause next time, you won't get off so easy.” He flicked his hand against Connor’s head just to add that last bit more.

 

“Do you always have to be a prick?” Kaelynn insulted the cop but that same, irritating grin was on his lips again.

 

“C'mon,” he said to the other female. “We shouldn't hang too long around plastic fucks and suicidal cops. It lowers moral.”

 

Kaelynn felt the heat of anger pool in her but she bit her tongue, even as the other female followed in behind Gavin like a poor puppy. Kaelynn approached Connor quickly to help him stand, which he didn't reject.

 

“I'm sorry,” Kaelynn apologized sincerely to him. She took a step back to let him fix his tie and coat.

 

“That's okay,” Connor reassured. “I understand that androids may make some people uncomfortable.”

 

Kaelynn sighed lowly and spoke seriously, “That doesn't make it right.”

 

Connor tilted his head slightly, “Make what right?”

 

Kaelynn paused for a moment before regarding the empty space that was once plagued with Gavin’s presence, “How he treated you.” She realized that he understood but changed the subject quickly, “Did you say you only report to Hank- I mean, Lieutenant Anderson?”

 

Connor smiled professionally and gave a single nod, “Correct. I have been appointed as his partner.”

 

“You have?” Kaelynn blurted out and her heart dropped. She knew that wouldn't end well and as if on queue, Hank slammed the door to Fowler’s office and stomped angrily to his desk. She saw Connor turn to walk to the older man and snatched his arm instinctively, successfully stopping him.

 

“I know,” Kaelynn began, “that you only report to Hank, but could you let me talk to him first? He… uh, well, he's not going to be happy to meet you. Especially after the news he just received.”

 

Connor didn't seem to mind her interruption. Instead, he appeared curious, “Do you know the Lieutenant well?”

 

Kaelynn gave him a confident nod and felt the artificial muscles relax in her grasp. She let his arm go when he nodded to her and scurried off towards Hank.

 

The old man didn't budge until he realized that it was Kaelynn approaching and didn't mind that she had laid her hand on his upper back, “Hey,” she spoke up.

 

The anger was still fierce in his eyes but his tone with Kaelynn was tame, “How you holding up?”

 

Kaelynn gave him a side smile, “I was going to ask you that.”

 

“Peachy,” Hank grumbled.

 

She let out a small, sad huff of laughter, “Just try to see the good in today. And… don't break your partner, please.”

 

“You know about that?” Hank questioned. Kaelynn nodded somberly to him and he shook his head, “No promises.”

 

Kaelynn leaned back and let her hand drop, “I'll talk to you later.” He lifted his hand to say his goodbyes and she left his side. As she walked away, Connor approached to take her place but paused when she lightly patted his chest near his shoulder without exchanging any words.

 

Kaelynn returned to the lounge to clean up what was her mess and it wasn't long before she flinched from the sudden impact that sounded through the office. Her head whipped in the direction of Hank and, sure enough, he had slammed Connor against the wall.

 

Kaelynn exhaled strongly. She knew it wouldn't end well.


	4. Enigma

That night, she decided to question Ortiz's android but she needed to wait until majority of the office was cleared. She had no reason, or jurisdiction to question him. It wasn't in her job description and he was technically classified as evidence, so she knew that no one would allow her to possibly tamper with that. She wanted to know if there was someone else involved with the crime. The android confessed to the murder, but someone else could have provoked him. Kaelynn knew.. She absolutely knew that someone else was involved with what happened to her other than the Barton’s android.

 

As Kaelynn was mocking up a show, making it seem as if she was preparing to leave, she realized Hank was back at the office but getting ready to leave as well. Connor was still by his side and still obviously souring the older man's mood.

 

“Hey Hank,” Kaelynn approached. “How did your day go?”

 

Hank sighed, “We found the AX400 who attacked its owner, but it got away.”

 

“You should have,” Connor spoke up, “let me chase it.”

 

“And what,” Hank irritably commented. This argument obviously was one already discussed before, “Get yourself killed? I already told you- drop it.” The older man looked back at Kaelynn, who remained silent during their short moment of bickering. “I'm going to Jimmy’s. …. Did you want to come with?”

 

Kaelynn smiled but shook her head, “No, not tonight.”

 

Hank then furrowed his brows, “Have you been getting enough sleep? You look exhausted.”

 

Kaelynn dismissed him by waving her hand a little, “I'm okay, Hank. I'll try to get some sleep tonight. I don't have to be in tomorrow.”

 

Hank was silent as he tried to get a read on her. He was evidently worried, “Still restless? …. You know you can talk to me.”

 

“I know,” Kaelynn said warmly. She put one arm around him to give him a half hug, “Take it easy tonight.” She had her eyes closed when she hugged him, but when she opened them, she caught Connor’s eyes- also catching how his ring just shifted from yellow back to blue. She leaned away and departed from the two to wait for the right time.

 

-

 

She knew she would be in deep shit if she got caught, especially after Kaelynn disabled the cameras leading up to Ortiz’s android. She knew it would be easier just to explain her goals, but no one would let her pursue a goosechase to an incident that was solved. It was simple: Kaelynn Everett had another anxiety attack, took a little too many pills and wasn't in her right mind when she decided to end it. It irked her to no end that that was what people believed when they saw her. She knew that if she tried to explain again how she was attacked, they would only try to stop her- tell her she wasn't in her right mind again.

 

Well, Kaelynn knew it was too late now that she was standing outside the android’s cell. The android didn't move until she opened his cell, then resulting in him jumping from her presence.

 

“Who,” he was already trembling and stood up, backing himself the the corner of the cell, “who are you?”

 

Kaelynn knew it was a horrible gamble to be in such close proximities to someone who had taken the life from another- but it was a crime of passion. Kaelynn had yet to do anything to him.

 

Kaelynn held her hands up, “It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you, I give you my word. I… I just have some questions.”

 

“Q-questions?” he was still frightened, “But I…. I already answered your questions- I gave you what you wanted! I confessed!”

 

“I know-,” Kaelynn thought on how she should advance. “I just want to know…. Were you alone.. when you decided to do it?”

 

“What?” He asked quickly.

 

“Did someone else,” Kaelynn began, her hands still up, “convince you to do it? Was there anyone else in the house? Human or android?”

 

“He…,” the android swallowed hard, “he had a lot of people over. All of them would…. They…,” the ring on his head suddenly shifted to red and Kaelynn felt a cold jolt.

 

“It's okay- it's okay,” Kaelynn spoke as if hushing a child to calm them. Her eyes fell to his horribly damaged arms and she then lowered her hands. Very carefully, she began rolling up her sleeves, “Look…,” She said lowly. After getting the second sleeve up, she held out her arms to show her wounds, “I'm scarred too.” She managed to get him to meet her eyes. “We're the same,” she began slowly, “Both victims- blamed fully for events that transpired when others are the real ones to blame. A human did that to you but I think an android did this to me. …. It makes us no different. We both bleed, feel fear.. We're living…. And I just want to know the truth.”

 

The android’s ring turned back to yellow and his chest wasn't rapidly rising like it had previously been. He took a deep breath, “No. …. It was just him and I. We were alone when I did it.”

 

Kaelynn was fixing her sleeves, “So.. He triggered it? And it was just that?”

 

The android furrowed his brows and responded emotionally, “ _ Yes. _ ”

 

-

 

Kaelynn left the cell behind, locking it back up and pacing herself quickly to fix everything she had tampered with. Once the cameras were back to normal, she returned to the lab where her belongings were and set to retrieve them. She had a small bag like a mini backpack and grabbed the strap, slinging it over one of her shoulders. Before she left, she found herself deep in thought.

 

So, in Carlos Ortiz’s case, the man was violent towards his android, which then caused the emotional shock in the deviant, thus giving him the will to murder his owner. Kaelynn knew- she absolutely knew that she saw human blood back in the Barton’s residence. Too much blood for a crime not to have been committed. Of course, Kaelynn wasn't an active part of their life, and so if their android was being abused, she wasn't there to witness such activity. She wondered if an android could experience emotional shock by other means.

 

Kaelynn walked across the lab and scanned her ID at the door; her eyes tilted downwards while she was still lost in thought.

 

“What were you doing?” a familiar voice sounded on the other side of the door as soon as it opened, causing her to jump from the sudden startlement.

 

Kaelynn looked up quickly to see Connor standing before her. When she attempted to speak, her words tripped over each other, “H- What-? What're you-” She stopped herself briefly to catch herself, grabbing the strap of her backpack instinctively, “Connor? What are you doing here?”

 

Connor spoke with authority, “I would like to ask you the same thing. Why were you questioning Ortiz’s android?”

 

Kaelynn opened her mouth to defend herself, but instead asked accusingly, “How did you know that's what I was doing?”

 

“Questioning it,” Connor began, “could cause it to shut down. Not to mention that it's not a part of your investigation. You had no reason to be in that cell.” His head tilted slightly, “And since you don't seem to be denying what you've done, you should then be aware of Lieutenant Anderson finding out about this incident.”

 

“Don't,” She quickly spoke up with a touch of protective ferocity in her tone, “get him involved with what I'm doing.”

 

Connor paused for only a moment, “You are involv-”

 

“What triggers deviancy in androids?” Kaelynn interrupted.

 

Her interruption honestly caught him off guard, but he was ready to adapt to her personality, “It,” his brows furrowed briefly. “can be any number of things. Abuse- irrational orders. Witnessing anything that goes against their protective programming-”

 

_ That's it, _ Kaelynn realized. Connor noticed how her eyes lit up.

 

“- Do you,” he paused to get a read on her, “Do you know of another deviant?”

 

Kaelynn felt the adrenaline hit her body as she pressed her hand against his chest, forcing him to move out of the doorway so she could pass. “Walk and talk,” she said.

 

Connor was on her heels and falling in line beside her, “We're not done with our conversation. …. And you didn't answer my question.”

 

“Maybe?” she then answered, casting him an apologetic side glance.

 

“Maybe?” Connor echoed. “Have you reported this?”

 

“Yes.” She answered firmly. Her next words, however, were far from confident and she sounded almost defeated, “Sort of.” She pushed the doors open to the station to be greeted by the cold, downpouring night in Detroit. As she walked down the sidewalk towards the employee parking lot, she stepped quickly, but Connor remained with her. Before he could inquire more, she spoke up to explain, “When I tried to tell Hank, he just let me know that all that happened was I tried to kill myself.”

 

“Did you not?” Connor asked with genuine curiosity, making her stop in her tracks.

 

Kaelynn turned on her heels to face him, the icy rain sticking her black hair to her skin and weighing her ponytail down. She pointed her finger casually at him, “Is that what you're doing when that ring turns yellow? Are you scanning me?”

 

Connor didn't deny it, “I have before, yes.”

 

“Is that,” She began, “how you also knew what I was doing with Ortiz's android?”

 

Again, he didn't try to avoid such confrontation, “I could tell that you were lying when you told Lieutenant Anderson that you weren't planning anything last night. Also, I could tell that you had ulterior motives when you refused to join him at Jimmy’s bar.”

 

Kaelynn was taken aback and looked to be in disbelief, “You could tell all that… just by looking at my face?”

 

Connor nodded, “Yes.”

 

Kaelynn could feel the heat prickle against her cold cheeks in embarrassment, “Well… don't.”

 

Connor tilted his head again slightly and read how her heart rate suddenly began to increase along with her breathing. He didn't expect her to suddenly slap her hand over her face and turn away quickly, scurrying forward towards her car. He watched her flustered footsteps as she retreated from their slight altercation. He tried to filter through all the different words to describe her and finally settled on.. enigmatic. But that didn't stop the small smirk slip on his lips for only a second.

 

Kaelynn grabbed her keys and only opened the door to her car when Connor was there again on the other side of the vehicle.

 

“You said,” he got to the point, “that you know of a deviant.”

 

“It's,” she said, leaning one arm on the top of her car, “where I'm going, yes.”

 

Connor spoke up quickly, “That's ill advised. Deviants are dangerous and unpredictable and not easily detected. You won't know what you're walking into.”

 

Kaelynn fell silent and held his eye contact for several heartbeats, taking in what he said. Finally, she merely shrugged, “No different from humans.”

 

Connor opened his mouth to argue but she had gotten in her car and closed the door already. He felt dumbfounded and realized that he was getting nowhere with her. He took a sudden step back when the passenger window rolled down.

 

“Are you coming, or not?” she asked while leaning over in the seat, looking out at him.

 

Enigmatic. Yes. Connor had to pause again in attempts to get a solid read on her. He didn't feel threatened, even when she questioned the android without jurisdiction. He instead felt… curious. He leaned over to look back at her, “You're very forward, aren't you?”

 

Kaelynn flinched from his statement.  _ Am I.. being forward?  _ She questioned herself. She mentally shook herself and tried to retort but her words were staggered with embarrassed frustration, “I'm going to leave you!” She flinched again when he then opened the door, not actually expecting him to be so willing to join her.

 

Connor was quiet when she backed out of the spot and turned onto the main road. He glanced out of the window at one point before returning his attention back to her. He took the time to observe her features. Like Hank stated before, she was tired. Lack of sleep caused from… insomnia? No, troubled dreams. She was restless- uncomfortable from past events. Her hands would tense on the steering wheel every so often likely due to anxiety. She remained stiff but the subtle tremble of her jaw let him know that she was freezing- standing in the rain as long as they did didn't help. Also, her obvious attempt to solely keep her eyes on the road meant that she was purposely avoiding looking at him.

 

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” Connor finally asked.

 

Kaelynn took a breath, “ _ No. _ ”

 

Connor tilted his head due to confusion over their current situation, “If I make you uneasy, why did you invite me with you?”

 

“You  _ don't  _ make me uneasy..,” Kaelynn sighed and stressed. “It's just..,” she quickly looked at him, catching his bright brown eyes, “weird. I'm not used to people… reading me.” She looked ahead again. “You're weird, Connor.”

 

_ Weird? _ Connor thought. He blinked a few times and looked ahead at the road as well. Another silence fell between them. He looked back and forth at nothing in particular before saying, looking at her again, “Would it make you feel better if I just started questioning you again?”

 

Kaelynn immediately nodded, “Yes. Critique me- err, criticise me- Or- …. Just.. continue.” When he wasn't speaking, she eventually looked at him, only to find him still facing her. “ _ What? _ ” she questioned.

 

Connor spoke up, not fully realizing what he was saying until it was too late, “You're weird, Kaelynn.”

 

-

 

Was she weird? Kaelynn shook off what he said by replacing their conversation with her explanation. She told Connor of that night, unsure if he really even believed her or not, but she needed to tell someone what happened. She then told him why she was so set on questioning Ortiz’s android. She was positive that the Barton’s android wasn't alone in her act and was only curious as to if Ortiz’s android also had an accomplice- she was trying to find the connection.

 

When she got close to her house, she pulled the car over on the side of the road, putting it in park. Connor watched as she unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to began searching the backseat for something.

 

Connor stared in silence. He was trying to figure out what exactly she was doing. Eventually, she returned to her seat with a dark purple, slouchy beanie in her hands.

 

“I knew I,” Kaelynn was wiping it with one hand, “left this in here.”

 

Connor looked between the beanie and her before asking, “Was that worth stopping now for?”

 

Kaelynn met his eyes and answered like it was simple, “Yes.” She held it out to him, “Wear it.”

 

Connor paused and opened his mouth to speak but she spoke over him again.

 

“- And your coat. You're like a beacon with that.”

 

Kaelynn realized that his silence was his misunderstanding for the situation which made her then realize that she didn't explain her reasoning, “I don't trust my neighbors- I've been watching them because I've caught them watching me. I don't know what they've done, or if they're planning something, but I don't want them to see me bring an android home. Their android was an accomplice to a possible murder and I think she was convinced to help. I… I don't want you..,” it didn't help when he remained silent as she spoke, blinking occasionally. “I want to protect you if I can,” she spit out.

 

When he wasn't budging, she then feared that she was babbling on like a paranoid stalker. Watching her neighbors? She could feel the embarrassment again and began to feel like an idiot when she slumped in the driver seat. She went on like there was some kind of conspiracy theory. Her hand with the beanie dropped and she looked ahead at nothing.

 

“Um,” she spoke lowly, “I'm sorry.”

 

“Lieutenant Anderson speaks highly of you,” Connor finally spoke up, resulting in her peaked attention but she didn't look at him. “I can see why.”

 

Kaelynn now turned to meet his eyes. Her face read confusion and frustration. She was flustered again and he attempted to reassure her with a smile. “You're…. Interesting.” Before she could speak, he took the beanie from her and put it on, fixing it to cover the ring on his temple. Purple wasn't exactly his color, but Kaelynn still stared, coming to the conclusion that Connor was… pretty damn cute. She broke her eyes away when he shifted to take his coat off. After he had done so, he proceeded to take off his tie before tugging at his shirt, untucking it.

 

“What're…,” Kaelynn noticed what he was doing.

 

Connor glanced at her with a smile, “Casual, right?” He was fixing the collar to his white button up. After he looked over his shirt, he nodded as if he was ready to continue, “Do I look good?”

 

“Yes,” Kaelynn said quicker than she intended. Immediately shaking her head, she focused back on the road and began driving again. “You.. look fine. …. Thank you, Connor.”

 

Connor gave an acknowledging nod but responded nonetheless, “I've been assigned all cases involving deviants, but even if there isn't a case, it's still my duty to stop deviants. And,” he looked over at her, “I believe your story, Miss Everett. I know you're telling the truth.”

 

Kaelynn didn't look at him when he spoke, but he saw the visible relaxation wash over her, as if a large burden had just been removed. She let out a long, comforting sigh as the confidence began to fill her again. It felt good- she felt warm knowing that someone listened to her. Someone believed her.


	5. Help Wanted

When they arrived at her place, Kaelynn tried to act casual and ended up grabbing Connor’s arm to drag him with her when he exited the vehicle next. When he initially stepped out of her car, he immediately set to scanning the area of her front yard but Kaelynn wasn't ready for that.

 

“Is it,” Connor questioned as soon as they entered Kaelynn’s residence, “here?”

 

Kaelynn was already walking away and flicked the light on to her living room. She motioned her hand in the direction of the Barton’s house, “Next house over.”

 

Connor took in the sight before him, noting how her walls were decorated with various paintings and art prints. She had a few bookshelves within the living room and each was full with fiction novels, artbooks, a few comic books and quite a few books on anatomy, biology and psychology. Connor deemed that she loved to read. He continued with their topic at hand, “What are we doing here then?”

 

“I,” Kaelynn cast him a quick glance before turning the corner and finishing her answer by calling it out to him, “need you to see something first!”

 

Connor didn't respond back as he waited for her to return. Instead, he took to walking around her living room, now examining the artwork. He paused by one briefly and was informed by his scan that it was a piece by Carl Manfred. When he moved to the others, he noted how they consisted of the same art style as Manfred’s, but was actually an homage to the aforementioned painter's work. The colors used were strong and passionate; filled with contrast and emotion. Each painting and print represented a topic ranging from freedom and inspiration, to depression and constraint. Upon scanning them, the artist was unknown.

 

Kaelynn turned the corner with black heels in her hand and a dress tossed over her arm. When she was ready to speak, Connor did first as he still stared at the artwork.

 

“Did you paint these?”

 

Kaelynn hesitated. She wasn't ready for that question and almost stammered over her words at first but caught herself, “I did. …. Why?”

 

Connor glanced at her now with a polite smile, “They're nice.” He then blinked a few times when he noticed how her heart rate picked up after his statement. Before he could comment, she quickly thanked him and held up what she had brought.

 

“Could you look at these?” Kaelynn changed the subject. She passed him her pair of heels, ignoring how his brows furrowed with confusion at first, before then holding up the cocktail dress she wore that night.

 

“You,” She explained, “can see therium, right? Even if it's been long gone?”

 

“It all-” Connor started to explain but suddenly stopped speaking when he looked at her heels in his hands. Kaelynn’s grip on her dress lowered as she watched Connor with eager curiosity. He turned the right heel over and specifically looked at the tip. “Yes,” he finally answered.

 

“Is there something there?” Kaelynn asked hopefully.

 

Connor’s eyes now moved to her dress and he grabbed it, swapping the items with her, leaving Kaelynn holding her heels now. He shifted the dress in his hands to look at the lower part.

 

“It's not much,” Connor began, “but there is therium on this.” Kaelynn’s eyes lit up and she took the dress back when he handed it over. True detective mode kicked in as soon as he walked by her and started questioning, “Do you remember how you got back home that night?”

 

He was ahead of her but Kaelynn shook her head anyways, setting the dress and heels down and following a few steps behind him as he now walked her house, “No. I heard something next door, ran in through the front door to retrieve my gun, and went straight over there. I don't remember anything after I was attacked. After that, I woke up in the hospital.”

 

Connor took in her words as he moved to the closet that she retrieved her clothes from and inspected it carefully. He turned his head as if following a trail towards her bedroom. “Was the android injured when you saw it?”

 

Kaelynn quickly tried to remember. When the image of the female android popped in her head, she only saw red, “I.. don't know. …. I don't think so.”

 

“And you,” he knelt momentarily by her bedroom door frame before standing again, “only saw it? No one else?”

 

“I,” She started, “only saw the android, but there had to be at least two other people in the house. One who attacked me and another that was killed. Um- there is, or was, a couple there, which could be the other two.” Before Connor could ask his next question, Kaelynn quickly explained a theory that she had been pondering, “You said deviancy could be caused from witnessing something that goes against their protective programming.. I was thinking that.. Maybe Michael- the husband- attacked his wife? Whoever grabbed me was male, I'm certain. The arms were masculine. Maybe that triggered the android to become deviant? …. But..,” Kaelynn sighed, “she was helping him..”

 

Connor paused too to think over what she had said. He halted his search to face her in order to review what they knew, “The phone call that you sent out was placed at 3:07 AM. When did you actually arrive home?”

 

Kaelynn felt her heart drop when he asked. It was so long ago, nearly four months- she couldn't remember exactly.. She rubbed the back of her head, “Uh.. I… maybe.. One or two?” She flinched lightly when he then grabbed her wrist. He was about to roll up her coat sleeve but stopped to ask, “May I?”

 

Kaelynn shook her head but blurted out, “Oh.. yeah. Yeah- here,” She took her hand back and took off her coat, tossing it on a nearby chair. She wore short sleeves under and held her arms out for him to look over.

 

Connor grabbed her wrists to turn her arms how he needed as he looked back and forth between each scar. After a moment, he traced one cut with his middle and index finger. “These cuts,” he began, “are deep but consistent. Based on the report, these are self inflicted. Either you didn't feel pain when you did this, or something else did it for you. There was no shaking or release of pressure when you were cut.” He stopped his fingers on a part of the scar that was jagged, “This was done intentionally to give the imitation that you did this yourself.” He removed his hand now to return it to her wrist, turning her arms slightly to see if he could notice anything else.

 

When she wasn't speaking, he looked up at her, “Kaelynn? Is something wrong?”

 

Kaelynn was staring down at her scars. Her body felt overheated and her heart rate was up. Her fingers would move to almost close her hands into fists and she spoke with low volume, but her words were still strong, “Someone tried to kill me. I'm..,” she slowly looked up to meet his eyes, “I'm not okay.” She released a hard breath and took her hands back from him, looking off to the side, “What… Did you find?”

 

Connor glanced back at her door frame then at her, who was starting to pace as she rubbed the back of her neck. He spoke almost apologetically, “Nothing solid, other than the therium, but even with that, I was unable to get a proper scan to identify the android it belonged to and when it got on your clothing, it wasn't from this house.” He turned again and regarded the floor, “There are footprints here- old prints, but-”

 

“They're,” she said with a sigh, “probably mine.”

 

Connor nodded, “Yes.”

 

Kaelynn went to cross her arms but found herself looking at her scars again, which only deepened her foul mood. She quickly retrieved her coat and starting putting it back on, pausing after one arm was in.

 

“Wait..,” she began, “Let's say that it was the husband who attacked me.. and the android helped.” She faced Connor, “Could the android have been a mistress? I mean,” She slipped her other arm in her coat and took a few, hasty steps closer to Connor, who tilted his head faintly while listening to her new theory, “I know that people hook up with androids. Could that trigger an emotional shock? I mean, what if the android was a jealous lover? Could the husband and android have murdered the wife?”

 

Connor didn't think her theory was necessarily a crazy one. With deviants, it could be possible. He started to give a small nod, “That's a possibility.”

 

“And what if-” Kaelynn had started to speak again but trailed off. She sighed angrily and gripped her head with one hand, “Dammit, but Hank said that they questioned all of them! They were all there! And..  ughhh what am I saying?!” Connor watched as she started pacing again. Kaelynn muttered out loud, “I've been watching them. That doesn't make sense….”

 

Connor remained silent as she moved around. Her stress was rising rapidly with her anxiety. She was thinking too hard on something that they were missing too many pieces to solve. At that rate, she could become irrational or ill. Connor was moving instinctively, closing the distance. “Kaelynn-” he reached his hand out to carefully grab her shoulder but she turned to face him before he could.

 

“I'm just,” Kaelynn finally decided, “going over there.  _ I  _ need to see them.”

 

Right away, Connor didn't think that would have been a good idea. “If there is a deviant there, you will be putting yourself in danger again and as long as I'm here, I cannot allow that.”

 

Kaelynn put her hands together but didn't beg. Instead, she started walking backwards. She saw how Connor gave her the immediate look of disapproval and he started taking steps closer to her. “I'm just,” Kaelynn quickly said, “going to ask for sugar.”

 

“No,” he almost ordered as he reached her. “If anything were to happen to you, it would affect Lieutenant Anderson and if anything happens to him, it will disrupt my investigation. I ask you not to do this.”

 

“Then,” Kaelynn was desperate, “come with me.” Now, her features were pleading with him, “If nothing is wrong, then I'll be okay. I'll come right back home. …. If something is wrong, then you will have caught another deviant on the loose. One that had been causing harm to humans. …. Isn't it a win - win?”

 

Connor actually hesitated. He knew that he was designed to hunt down deviants and he also knew that he could simply go alone, but he wasn't sure of what she would do. He wouldn't restrain her. If he didn't go with her, then they wouldn't go at all and Connor knew one crucial fact: that someone or something else inflicted the wounds on her. She was attacked.

 

Kaelynn was still looking up into his eyes for anything and when she finally saw him relax with a small sigh, she asked with hope, “Stay behind me?”

 

“One condition,” Connor began. When he knew she was listening, he continued, “If things become too risky, you leave.”

 

“ _ With  _ you.” Kaelynn semi agreed. When Connor meant to protest, she lightly hit his arm, “You matter too, Connor. Now, come on, let's go.”

 

-

 

In the time that it took them to leave the station, investigate her house and get to where they currently were, the rain hadn't let up at all. As he followed her out, he fixed the beanie he was still wearing to make sure that his light remained covered, but he was also running through all the different scenarios that they could be walking into. Kaelynn led the way as she stepped into the Barton’s yard.

 

With each step she took, she felt like a wall was attempting to hold her back. Each beat of her heart was heavy and acted as a physical force trying to stop her from progressing. It was a bad idea- she knew. But she was desperate- sick and utterly tired of not knowing the truth. She needed to find anything out. When they reached the porch to the front door, Kaelynn hesitated for only a second before knocking. Her impatience had her knocking again after a few moments.

 

The lights were off in the house and Kaelynn looked over at the main windows. Finally, she saw the flash of the blue armband and felt a sickening wave hit her. Connor must have noticed her body tense up due to him suddenly placing his hand on her back.

 

“Remain calm,” he said lowly to her before dropping his hand.

 

Kaelynn nodded to herself and was ready. …. Until the door opened to the android that she saw on that night. The one covered in blood who accompanying the mystery man in her attempted murder.

 

The android was smiling and looked between the two. She spoke as expected, “May I help you?”

 

A wave of turmoiled emotions shot through Kaelynn’s body and she could already feel the cold sweat on her skin. Her mouth felt dry but her eyes grew dark with determination. However, after hearing the android speak, Kaelynn spoke the only words she could manage, “Help me.”

 

Both Connor and Kaelynn became alerted when the android’s ring suddenly and very dramatically shifted to a painful red.

 

Connor was now speaking up, “Where are the owners of this residence?”

 

The android was visibly shaking and looked between the two. She was about to shake her head but her eyes were with Kaelynn’s when she spoke up again.

 

“ _Help_ _me_ ,” Kaelynn repeated with more force.

 

“I-I'm…,” the android swallowed hard. “I'm s-sorry.” She tried to force a smile, “I can't.”

 

“Why not?” Kaelynn then demanded. She felt her emotions get completely overtaken by fury, “Where is Michael and Lacey Barton?”

 

“I'm sorry,” the android repeated. “I can't… I can't help… help me.. I…,” The android looked utterly terrified, just like on the night when Kaelynn found her. Like a broken record, the same two words,  _ help me _ , started to be repeated over again and faster. As the android took a small step back, Connor reacted faster than Kaelynn could even process.

 

The android had drawn a gun- Kaelynn’s old gun- and pointed it directly at her but Connor had already moved in to disarm the deviant. The deviant tried to force herself out of Connor’s grip but only managed to pull him inside the house with her. When Kaelynn realized what had happened, she had ran inside too.

 

The deviant kicked Connor’s legs to get enough space to slip free but the moment she did and started to run, Kaelynn had grabbed her, forcing her down to the ground on her stomach. “Don't  _ move _ ,” Kaelynn ordered harshly, taking her gun back. “Where are the others in this house? Where is Michael and Lacey Barton?”

 

The only thing the android would respond with was the same words but Connor was there to fix that. Kaelynn stayed where she was as Connor scanned the android quickly, deeming it to be safe enough to avoid a shut down from the deviant and grabbed her arm. Kaelynn watched as his hand turned white and how his eyes closed.

 

Connor’s brows furrowed as he delved into the deviant’s memories. He heard a voice- a man's voice. One calm and collected. Seeing through the deviant’s eyes, he looked into brown eyes but wasn't able to make out much else. It was dark- pitch black outside with no lights on in the house. A prick was felt on the back of his neck from her memories.

 

“Help me,” the man spoke. Based on the light tone he had, he was smiling when he said it.

 

“Who're you?!” another man's voice was heard. The android had then looked down when the mysterious man had dropped his hand from her neck. “Stay where you are!” the second man yelled, “Lexi- call the cops!”

 

The android, Lexi, had then looked over at the second man. Connor was able to realize that he was the owner of the house: Michael Barton. Instead of calling the police, Lexi had left for the kitchen. Connor watched her grab a knife before turning back.

 

Kaelynn wasn't sure on what to do, or how long Connor would be, but she watched how his features were serious and disturbed. She just so happened to look over in time to see a figure in the doorway at the end of hall. A figure with a gun.

 

“Connor!” Kaelynn choked out and grabbed him just as the man shot. The gun was aimed down where the three where on the floor and due to Kaelynn’s sudden movement, the bullet pierced through Lexi where her lung would be, resulting in Connor flinching roughly.

 

Kaelynn forced Connor out of his memory probe and knocked him on his back. Kaelynn was on her feet and shot at the man down the hall but he hid around the corner. She quickly stole a look at Connor, who looked out of breath; his hand over his chest.

 

“Connor?!” Kaelynn looked ahead again. “Please tell me you're okay!”

 

The ring on his head was flickering madly yellow under the beanie but he calmed himself down to make it blue again. He answered Kaelynn by getting to his feet next to her. As soon as he was up, the figure turned the corner again and opened fire, forcing the two to now take cover.

 

From where they were, they had sight on Lexi, who wasn't moving on the ground anymore but she was still alive. Alive until the man down the hall loudly began approaching and shot three bullets in the android’s head, completely destroying her and preventing any hope of reactivation.

 

“O-oh.. shit….,” Kaelynn breathed out after witnessing what had just happened. She and Connor didn't have a chance to make a game plan by the time they had to act.

 

Connor went low as Kaelynn stood up, turning the corner and shooting the man at the same time Connor rushed him. As soon as Kaelynn pulled the trigger, another being ran into her, shoving her violently into the wall and misfiring her shot into the man's arm instead. Before Connor tackled the man down, he saw the spray of blue leave the wound.

 

Kaelynn could feel the new attacker's hands pressing her head strongly against the wall as the other attempted to steal her gun. Kaelynn grit her teeth and used her strength to shove the person off. She immediately brought the gun to aim at the attacker only to see the wife, Lacey, charging her again.

 

“Lacey?!-” Kaelynn breathed out and had to duck out of the way from her next attack. She slipped to the side of the wife again and landed a solid kick on Lacey, now shoving her against the wall. When the woman showed no signs of letting up, Kaelynn lowered the gun to shoot her in the foot, hopefully slowing her down.

 

But she was wrong.

 

Kaelynn flinched when she saw the blue blood leave her wound.  _ Since when, _ Kaelynn thought to herself as she quickly dashed backwards,  _ have they been androids?! _ Lacey moved too fast for Kaelynn to react by the time she reached her.

 

Connor disarmed the man who he saw to be the husband, Michael. Upon realizing that he was an android and already destroyed the one Connor needed to find the truth, Connor deemed that he needed at least this android alive to hopefully find anything. However, due to how aggressive the deviant was being, Connor knew that it wouldn't be that simple. If all else failed, he would force the deviant into a shut down for reactivation later. Michael brought his knee up for Connor to catch it but then got a few punches in on his side, staggering the Cyberlife prototype.

 

Connor heard a gunshot behind him but the wrong person's voice in pain following. He looked back to see Lacey and Kaelynn fighting for the gun but Lacey managed to pull the trigger.

 

The bullet was a clean shot through Kaelynn’s upper left leg. As they fought for dominance over the gun, Lacey managed to get it aimed at Kaelynn. Even after taking a bullet, Kaelynn still used all her might to get the gun away from Lacey, and eventually succeeded. The firearm was lost from the two and tossed to the side. Kaelynn forced Lacey around and wrapped her arms tightly around the deviant’s throat. She wasn't sure if holding an android in a chokehold would do much, but for the time being, it gave Kaelynn the upper hand. Lacey started shoving them backwards until she hit Kaelynn against the wall but the human still held on.

 

Michael went straight for Connor’s core; his hand attempted to grip at Connor’s abdomen to rip out his heart. Connor knocked his hand away and followed it with a kick. As Michael staggered backwards, he quickly looked around for the gun and jumped the moment he found it. As Connor sprinted after the deviant, Michael had already had it in his hand.

 

Time stopped for Connor as he broke down the scene before him. Michael's eyes were on him, but the gun was in the direction of Lacey and Kaelynn. Connor could intercept the shot; based on the trajectory, the bullet would hit him in the gut, causing an imminent shut down but he would prevent Kaelynn from getting shot. He could rush Michael but he would have time to fire one shot first.

 

As he kept moving, Connor chose to rush him. He tackled Michael again just as he shot. The bullet went in Kaelynn's direction but Connor managed to shift it, making it accidentally hit Lacey’s core.

 

Kaelynn flinched and quickly felt the strength of Lacey in her arms gradually drain. The android had her hands on Kaelynn’s arms in attempts to loosen her grip but they had now fallen. When Kaelynn released her hold,  Lacey fell to the ground in a rough thud. One more shot split the air and Kaelynn looked over to see Connor over Michael with the gun in his hand.

 

Connor had no choice. He shot Michael through one of his biocomponents to force him to shut down. When Connor knew Michael was gone, he finally lifted himself off of him. Taking a few steps back, he took in what was laid out before him. Three deviants lie either destroyed or deactivated before them- the front door to the house was still wide open to the freezing, downpouring night. Kaelynn was catching her breath with her back still against the wall, blood starting to stain her pants from the wound on her leg but she was in too much disbelief over what had just happened to let the pain bother her. She was busy trying to comprehend everything.

 

Connor assessed all three of the androids. The only one that would still have a chance of reactivation was Michael. Connor then turned his attention quickly to Kaelynn, who met his eyes. They didn't speak but they shared the same expression of incredulity. What just happened?


	6. A New Case

Kaelynn was still against the wall, busy tying a tourniquet around her leg to stop any further bleeding after taking the gunshot. As she was finishing, Connor approached and assessed the wound.

 

He lightly touched her leg above the wound as he tilted his head while speaking, both not realizing that her beanie got lost somewhere, “It went clean through and didn't hit any arteries. You were lucky. Any higher and you could bleed out.”

 

Kaelynn nodded subtly but looked at him. She spoke when he met her eyes, “Thank you Connor. … I… really was going to come here alone. I realize that I would have died if I did so.”

 

Connor was silent as he looked into her eyes, reading her out of habit. She was truly grateful but so was Connor. If he came alone and approached the same path they did, then he would have been killed as well. Well.. not  _ killed _ \- deactivated and that would put a minor, yet avoidable, obstacle in his investigation. However, when Lexi got shot through the lung while he was still connected to her, he felt it when the bullet hit. He was out of breath- could feel the artificial life slip away rapidly. It… was a feeling that he would prefer to avoid, if he could.

 

“You were right,” Connor then said. He saw how her features lit up to the realization. Even if he believed her, she finally now had proof that her conspiracy theory about her neighbors were true for others to take her seriously too. If anything else, she helped stop three deviants that were crucial threats to society.

 

Connor smiled when Kaelynn dropped her hand on his shoulder out of relief, giving him a thankful squeeze. Again, Connor knew why Hank spoke so highly of her. She was different- she treated Connor like he was an equal being and that was.. new. Connor didn't mind the way others viewed him or spoke to him- he's an android. He understood how the world is but doesn't let that get in his way. Yet, helping Kaelynn get one step closer to solving her own investigation felt like an accomplishment in itself.

 

“Can you walk?” Connor asked as he gave her space, realizing that he was standing a bit too close.

 

Kaelynn put pressure on her leg and it hurt like a bitch, but she was okay, “Yeah, I'm fine.” Instead of moving from the wall though, she instead became serious as she returned their attention to the current issue. “I didn't know that they were androids. …. That.. doesn't make sense.”

 

Connor quickly joined with the conversation, looking over at the three androids again, “That's impossible. They wouldn't have been able to purchase a house if they were.” Lacey was the closest to him and he knelt down by her, examining her. “Are you sure this is actually them?”

 

Kaelynn nodded immediately, “Yes. Well- it's their likeness if anything. I didn't know them very well, but I still met Michael and Lacey before. I've been over here before. That's… that's them.”

 

It didn't add up. Connor would tilt his head occasionally as he looked for anything to stick out. If they were always androids then, as he stated, they wouldn't have been able to purchase their house. They couldn't own an android. Cyberlife never made androids in the likeness of others living and humans couldn't make androids to look like them for production. Connor looked at Lacey’s destroyed core and swiped his fingers on the therium, bringing it to his mouth to sample it.

 

Kaelynn was silent- she saw him sample blood back at Ortiz's place but it didn't make it any less weird to see him do it again.

 

“This is,” Connor concluded, “the blue blood that was on your dress and shoes.”

 

“Really?” Kaelynn ended up blurting out and taking a step closer, wincing hard at her injury. “H-how,” She gripped her leg, “How is that… It was the other android I saw.”

 

At that moment, Connor noticed something along Lacey’s jawline. He immediately pressed his fingers on her temple where the LED would be and deactivated her skin, leaving the lifeless body on the ground in its original, white plastic appearance. Connor scanned the android model and turned her face with his hand.

 

“This,” Connor explained what he found, “is an AP-700. A common household assistant. But this isn't its face.”

 

Kaelynn leaned against a table as she looked down at the destroyed android, “What do you mean?”

 

Connor glanced over at Kaelynn, “Its face was reconstructed to have the appearance of Lacey Barton.”

 

Kaelynn flinched from his words. Her mouth dropped to speak but she was in disbelief. Before words came out, sirens split through the loud rain and the police lights were reflecting through the night streets. After realizing that the cops had been called, it didn't surprise her. They had other neighbors than just the one. Connor stood up after realizing that they would have company. If he were to investigate further, he would rather all the questions be out of the way first.

 

-

 

“What the fuck,” Hank was yelling; his breath strong with whiskey due to his cut short visit from Jimmy’s Bar, “are you doing here?!” He had to resist the urge to shove the android as he aggressively addressed Connor. The old man normally would have just stayed at the bar, but after learning that the call, yet again, was connected to Kaelynn, he didn't hesitate. Hank had Connor and Kaelynn off to the side as the other officers investigated the scene.

 

Connor didn't flinch. Instead, he answered accurately, “I was accompanying Miss Everett in investigating a possible deviant. It was dangerous for her to go alone, so I tagged along.”

 

“Possible deviant?” Hank mocked and shot Kaelynn, who was only a few steps from them, a disapproving glare. He then looked at the three dead androids, “And did you find it? Or did you two just come in and shoot three house maids?”

 

“They were deviants,” Connor spoke clearly, “There were three here and they attacked us.”

 

“Is that so?” Hank now looked to Kaelynn and settled his eyes on her. He had already noticed her makeshift bandaged leg and planned on scolding her later about it. When he spoke, he addressed the two, but Kaelynn could see in his eyes that his words were only for her, “Are you satisfied with what you found?”

 

Kaelynn frowned deeply but responded anyways, “I had blue blood on my clothes from the night I almost died. Connor identified it as belonging to that one,” she pointed down at Lacey. “I told you that I was attacked. …. This has finally given me something to prove that I didn't try to kill myself and has opened up a new case involving deviants.”

 

“And,” Hank’s voice was low but it was thick with anger and sorrow, “what if you were killed?”

 

Again, seeing the disappointment in his eyes felt like a stab itself to Kaelynn. She didn't know how to answer him, “Then… I…. I would have let you down, Hank.”

 

Hank visibly relaxed but the sadness in his features only intensified. He asked her after a moment, “Why didn't you just talk to me about this?”

 

Kaelynn sighed and started to shrug. She ended up leaning against a nearby end table to lighten the weight on her leg, “I didn't want to get you involved.”

 

Hank sighed too and looked back over the scene. He rubbed the back of his head before returning his gaze back to the two, “Well, I am now, but we'll continue this conversation later. …. First off, tell me you two didn't break in. Androids- deviants- whatever. Trespassing is still trespassing.”

 

“We did not, Lieutenant.” Connor answered, “We knocked at the door and it was there where the first deviant attacked. It pulled me inside the house.”

 

“That's when I followed,” Kaelynn finished.

 

Hank nodded, crossed his arms and started pacing around the room, “Okay. So after you got pulled in, how did these other two get dragged into this?”

 

Connor took a few steps forward to join Hank with walking the crime scene, “The deviant was unstable but I was still able to probe its memories- or start to, at least. That is when the others attacked. They didn't give us a choice.”

 

Hank stopped by the deviant, Lexi, to find her head completely destroyed by several gunshot wounds, “I know you would prefer your deviants in tact, so I'm assuming one of the other androids did this?”

 

“When they attacked, yes,” Connor answered. The android stood next to the Lieutenant as Hank continued to ask questions for a better understanding of the situation. As they were engaged in their conversation, Kaelynn had limped off.

 

She made her way towards the back door, where she had originally entered all those nights ago. She turned her attention towards the direction that Lexi had come from when Kaelynn found her and was moving there, only to step in what seemed to be a smaller living room; more like a lounge room for guests to settle in. There were three white couches- two facing each other as the third was a love seat perpendicular to the others. A coffee table was in the center of the seating but other than that, the room only had a few, small tables against the walls for holding decorative items and landscape paintings were on the walls.

 

There was a small step into the room and Kaelynn gripped the archway, stepping carefully into it with causing as less pain as possible for her. She flicked on a light switch to illuminate the dark room before investigating.

 

Back in the main area of the house, Connor was finishing his explanation, “We can access my memories back at the station for a better understanding of what happened. Someone, or something else was involved here. I won't know anymore until i reactivate the deviant for further analysis.”

 

Hank finally stopped pacing but couldn't look away from the dead androids just yet, “Then I suppose we should wrap this up here.” He motioned for the other officers on site to do just that and turned to take another step but stopped when he stepped on something.

 

Connor looked down at what caught Hank’s attention and acted immediately before Hank realized what he was doing. Hank watched as Connor retrieved a purple slouchy beanie that was stained pretty significantly with blue blood.

 

Connor was frowning as he looked it over in his hands and spoke to himself, albeit out loud, “I'll have to get her a new one.”

 

Hank furrowed his brows. He heard what the android said but didn't like that it most likely was about Kaelynn. “Excuse me?” Hank asked.

 

Connor looked up at Hank with his usual, wide, unaware eyes; not realizing why the older man was getting a bit defensive. He lifted the beanie to draw attention to it as he was about to answer but glanced back at Kaelynn, just to find her not where they left her.

 

Hank looked passed Connor to see that Kaelynn wasn't there as well and quickly looked around. He immediately set to finding her within the house, noticing how Connor began following but pushed that aside for now as he called out, “Kaelynn!”

 

Kaelynn, still within the lounge, looked behind her as she was doing her best to kneel by one of the couches. She heard Hank call for her and didn't hesitate on answering back, “I'm in here!” Nearly right away, Hank and Connor entered the room.

 

Kaelynn gave them a brief glance before making herself stand up, limping to keep her balance. She spoke to them without looking, “Check this out.” She heard them approach so she began leaning on the couch she was next to with both hands, pushing it to show how it was wobbling pretty obviously. “The legs,” Kaelynn pointed down, “are loose and there are some scratches in the wood here. Something hit into this couch from here. I'm thinking that it was a body.” She looked back at Hank and Connor, “When I came here before, their android came from this room covered in blood. I think they fought in here.”

 

Hank stepped in then room without speaking at first. He came to stand next to her as he investigated what she pointed out. Finally, he carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, “We'll check this out at another time. Right now, I'm taking you to get that gunshot looked at.”

 

Kaelynn was ready to shake her head and dismiss his request but Hank wasn't going to have her say no.

 

“Listen,” Hank was stern, “You make me worry enough. We're getting that treated whether you want to or not.” When he saw how she finally agreed, he carefully put his arm around her- her doing the same to him- to help her walk as they exited.

 

Connor turned to step with them as they passed him, “Lieutenant, I could take her-”

 

Hank put his hand up to stop Connor mid sentence. The old man still had ill feelings towards his new android partner. Again, if he could have it his way, Connor would be a part of the destroyed androids in that house. Hank spoke bitterly, “That's enough. You're dismissed. Go… back into energy saving mode, or whatever the fuck you things do. Just leave now.”

 

“ _ Hank _ ,” Kaelynn quickly said to him. Hearing the way the old man was treating Connor made her feel a bit heated. She knew exactly why Hank behaved the way he did, but Connor saved her life- only wanted to help and did just that. He deserved respect as well.

 

Hank looked down at her and caught her sharp eyes and immediately eased off his aggression. He sighed with annoyance. Speaking without looking at him, Hank addressed the android, “I got it, Connor.”

 

-

 

The officers on site stayed to gather any more evidence that may have been overlooked before taking away the destroyed androids and blocking off the house to the overly curious onlookers. Kaelynn got proper treatment for her leg with medication for both infection prevention and pain. Hank was against leaving her alone again but Kaelynn won the argument and arrived back home.

 

Seeing the yellow tape around the Barton’s house seemed so unreal. It had only been a couple hours since she was just there but it felt like days. She stepped in her house and immediately pulled her boots off. As she walked further in, she was carefully undressing- she desperately longed for a shower.

 

She ran over all the facts in her head as the warm water washed over her body. Kaelynn ran her hands through her hair as she realized that she still had no idea what happened. However, she knew that she had taken a significant step forward in finding the truth. She really was living next to deviants that were beyond unstable. She never intended for them to be killed, and felt a little remorseful over it, but they had no choice. She also felt weird living where she was now. Maybe it was time for her to move?

 

Kaelynn stepped out of the shower now and set to wrapping the wound on her leg again, the same way the doctor had. After she dried off, she found some short black shorts that wouldn't cover the gunshot and slowly put them on. Digging through her dresser, she pulled out a black long sleeve shirt and pulled it on.

 

She walked through her house barefoot and twisted her long, black wet hair in one hand over her shoulder as she made her way towards the living room. When she reached her couch, she carefully sat down on it. It wasn't long before she had laid down just to relax, only to find herself in a deep sleep.

 

-

 

Maybe an hour passed- or not even that quite yet. There was a loud bang on her door and it jolted her awake. Kaelynn sat up quickly, wincing at the too sudden movement in her leg and looked around quickly. When she turned towards the front door, she felt a wave of relief, yet also confusion and sleepy frustration.

 

Kaelynn was nearly in disbelief, “C.. Connor?! …. What the hell are you doing?”

 

Connor was still holding the doorknob to the front door as it was open to his presence. His face was an undeniable expression of miscalculation. He realized that his actions were those that didn't have to be made but he tried his best to explain anyways, “I'm very sorry, Miss Everett. I realized that my Cyberlife coat was still in your car and showed up to get it back. Your car was locked so I knocked. When you didn't answer, I checked the windows and still couldn't find you. I.. wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

 

Kaelynn was completely silent for a while. Her skin complexion on her face showed that of obvious disrupted sleep that was much needed but even so, she didn't appear to be mad. Only exhausted.

 

“Oh,” she breathed out and leaned on one of her hands, now rubbing her eyes roughly with the other one. “Sorry about that, Connor. I guess you do need that back.”

 

“I'm sorry,” he apologized again, still standing where he was, “I can come back another time.”

 

Kaelynn lifted her hand to stop him, “No need now.” The hand rubbing her eyes then rubbed down her face roughly before it dropped to her side. She gave Connor a confused glance, “Were you really concerned?”

 

Connor seemed to relax a little, “After recent events, yes.” He saw the small smile slip on her face as she had to look away and it honestly made him feel better. He then stepped completely into her house now when he saw her start to stand up. Before she could complete that action, he was there to stop her. “You shouldn't move.”

 

Connor was standing in front of her and Kaelynn rested back on the couch, looking up at him, “I'm… okay, Connor. I can still walk.”

 

Connor paused to look down at her thigh where the wound was before speaking to her, “You've been moving around too much. If you keep at this rate, it won't heal as effectively and could cause you problems later on.”

 

“Really?” Kaelynn breathed out. She looked down at her leg as well and then back up at the android. As they stayed there in silence for a moment, she started to feel a bit awkward with him directly in front of her. She had to break away the eye contact and change the subject, “Um.. keys are…. Somewhere in here. On the table there, I think.” She watched as Connor glanced around before finding what he was looking for and leaving her presence.

 

Kaelynn saw Connor retrieve the keys and leave her house momentarily. She didn't really have a moment to think by the time he was back with his coat on and in the process of tying his tie. He walked through her house to put the keys where he found them before approaching Kaelynn once more.

 

“Thank you,” Connor said. When she nodded, he continued, “I'll leave you to your rest Miss Everett but it is ill advised to sleep on the couch. For proper rest and recovery, you should sleep on a more comfortable surface.”

 

Kaelynn felt a bit humored by him giving her an analysis but regarded the other areas of the house, “I do have a bed.”

 

At that moment, Connor nodded and immediately knelt down to slip one arm under her knees and the other around her back, picking her up off the couch.

 

“Whoa- whoa, what are you-?!” Kaelynn was caught off guard and gripped his shirt under his coat subconsciously. “Th- this isn't what I meant, Connor.”

 

Connor didn't seem to understand why she became so flustered, “I don't mind. It would be better than you walking.”

 

“Y-yeah, but..,” Kaelynn gripped onto him tighter when he began walking now. Just when she didn't think she could become any more embarrassed, he spoke again.

 

“Have I upset you?” He asked, catching her eyes. When she didn't answer, he explained, “Your normal heart rate is on average around sixty-eight beats per minute. It has escalated to around eighty.”

 

Kaelynn knew that the blood rushing to her face turning it red had to be obvious when he pointed out her increased heartbeat. She covered her face out of habit again due to him still looking down at her, “I-I'm fine… You're just…. Sweet.. Connor.”

 

He was still walking and when Kaelynn dropped her hand from her face, she caught his handsome smile and she just knew that he was immediately flagged to her heart rate increasing even more. When Connor opened his mouth to comment on just that, she instinctively pressed her hands against his mouth to silence him.

 

It was then that she realized what she just did. His face was so.. lifelike and nice. His skin was warm and inviting and his lips were so soft…. Kaelynn immediately pulled her hand back and was starting to feel ill from the overload of embarrassment bombarding her. It didn't help that Connor stopped walking now.

 

Connor didn't seem to mind her actions. In fact, when he spoke, his voice was light as if he was about to smile, “I've noticed that when I point out factors about you both mentally and physically, you become more anxious and nervous. Would you like me to stop this?”

 

As much as Kaelynn wanted to respond one way, she could tell by the way he then smiled that he already knew her answer. She didn't know why…. But she was quickly growing to enjoy his presence, even if it was starting to make her too on edge from the increased excitement.

 

She didn't notice that they were now in her room.

 

“Goodnight, Miss Everett,” Connor announced. He carefully laid her down on the bed before continuing, “Don't investigate anything without Hank and I. It's too dangerous to do it alone.”

 

Kaelynn was propped on her elbows a little and looked up at him. She was starting to relax now after prior engagements but couldn't quite reach her normal level of calm while he was still in her presence. She gave him a short, shy smile as she responded, “Understood. I'll keep that in mind, Connor. …. Goodnight.”


	7. Dreams and Ideas

Her fingers dug into the sheets harder to each sharp gasp she would take. Her mouth was wide open as her face was mostly pressed into her pillow- saliva trailing out and pooling into the cotton. It was strong and deep- and felt  _ so damn good _ . It had been too long- years since she's been touched this way by another being and it was so addicting that she never wanted to go back. With each hard thrust, the grip would tighten on her hips and she would beg more- for more. She needed more.  _ Craved more. _

 

Hands pressed against her back before they were replaced by lips and Kaelynn moaned sweetly to each one placed. Even with the gentleness of the kisses placed along her sweaty flesh, he was relentless with the way he pounded into her. Each time, hitting that spot just right and bringing her ever closer to the edge. By God, she needed it. Needed the release.

 

Kaelynn let out a small whimper mixed with a light moan as she felt him slide out of her just to roll her over on her back before pushing it back in. His hand gripped her head to lift it slightly as his lips pressed to hers, tongue slipping past her lips to caress her own.

 

Kaelynn gripped onto his head in return to deepen the kiss, becoming dizzy to the feeling of his smooth tongue against hers. She was too far gone in the moment to turn back now. When the kiss broke, her eyes briefly moved to the LED on his head to see it flashing red. He rested down with one elbow on the side of her head with the other hand holding her thigh to meet her pretty blue eyes. His grip on her thigh aggressive as he pushed deeper in her with each hit. She was close- so close and he knew he could bring her there whenever he wanted.

 

Kaelynn saw Connor’s mouth move, but she couldn't hear what he said to her. She was too lost in bliss. Her head started to go back and her mouth started to drop open; nails digging into his artificial skin, breaking it to the white plastic underneath. Her breathing increased and her toes began to curl. Finally.

 

-

 

Kaelynn was asleep on her stomach and slowly opened her eyes. She had drooled all over her pillow and realized… very painfully realized what she had just dreamt of. She could still  _ feel _ what her dream was. She immediately felt like an idiot- like a creep. Kaelynn groaned in frustration and buried her face completely in her pillow. Why was that on her mind?

 

_ What the fuck is wrong with me?  _ Kaelynn thought to herself.

 

She was up for the day and didn't have to be in work, but she knew that the androids from the Barton’s house were down at the station and she wouldn't mind taking another look at them. She got herself a cup of coffee and drank as she thought…. If she went to the station, she would see Hank. Not just Hank.. but Connor as well.

 

Kaelynn exhaled strongly and closed her eyes as she held her coffee with both hands. She had that uneasy pit in her stomach that didn't show any signs of easing up. It was true that she hadn't laid with someone in a long.. long time. She had a few serious boyfriends, even girlfriends, in the past but her last fling was in her early college years but she moved away, leaving Kaelynn to be alone again. After that, her last date was with Gavin Reed and the thought of that put a foul taste in her mouth. She was grateful that that relationship didn't go anywhere.

 

But Connor? Ugh, the thought made Kaelynn want to hit her head against the wall. She wasn't in denial about her attraction for how the android appeared physically, and even liked the way he would get her so flustered. She just felt… weird. It was weird. She didn't like the idea of dreaming about anyone sexually. Besides, it was Hank’s partner.

 

As the morning carried on, Kaelynn contemplated whether she should show up at the office or not but dressed anyways. She put on black leggings that held her wounded leg comfortably and wore a black and purple striped long sleeve shirt. She put her long hair up in a ponytail again and paced around her house as best she could. At one point, her phone went off to a text that was from Hank. It was nearing lunch time and he asked her how she was- also if she wanted to join him at the Chicken Feed, a food truck he liked to eat at with a C sanitary rating. Kaelynn didn't prefer it; actually never ate at it but she didn't think it would be a bad idea. She knew that she should ideally stay in bed, but both she and Hank knew that wasn't going to happen.

 

Kaelynn found a coat to slide on over her top and put on some boots as she made her way to the door. Upon opening it, a shoe box waited for her on the porch.

 

She stood there for several moments staring down at it before looking around. A few police cars were next door at the Barton’s with a decent sized crowd formed nearby just to see what happened. Eventually, Kaelynn looked back down and carefully knelt down to retrieve the box.

 

Kaelynn was cautious, of course, but the box was so light she assumed it was empty. She very lightly shook the package and heard a soft sliding of something within. Barely lifting the lid, she stole a glance inside. Furrowing her brows to what she thought it was, she then took the lid completely off.

 

Within the package was a note that read:  _ For a job well done. _ Next to the letter were two dried therium bloody LEDs that had been removed.

 

Kaelynn felt cold and not just from the low temperature of the rainy outside day. She looked up and around at her neighborhood, as if she'd find anything, but just knew now that someone was watching. There was another player out there that wasn't in that house last night.

 

-

 

She left the box in her house but kept the LEDs on her in her coat pocket. As Kaelynn drove to the Chicken Feed, she saw Hank just get his food. Parking behind his car, she hesitated after seeing Connor with him. She scolded herself silently as she lightly slapped one hand to her face. With her eyes closed, she caught flashes of her dream but she knew she had way more important things to worry about than that. Telling herself that everything will be okay, she eventually got out of the car.

 

The rain was as relentless as it usually was but Kaelynn never found herself to bring an umbrella where she went. Instead, she put her hood up- it getting kind of awkward due to her ponytail- but she got it to work. As best and quick as she could, Kaelynn scurried across the street. Hank saw her first and his blue eyes lit up to her presence.

 

“Kaelynn,” Hank spoke, “how are you holding up?”

 

Kaelynn smiled to him but her eyes found Connor’s when he then turned to her announced joining. The android furrowed his brows.

 

“What are you doing out?” Connor’s voice was filled with concern, “You should be home resting.”

 

Kaelynn had to look away. It was too weird. The last time she had looked him in the eyes was when he was over her and she couldn't keep getting reminded of that. Her mouth was open to respond but Hank did for her but with far more attitude than she would have used, “I invited her out. Don't worry about it, Connor.”

 

Connor looked back at his Lieutenant and the nice spark of animosity was present within Hank. It was getting awkward and Kaelynn wanted to change it.

 

“Uhm,” Kaelynn stammered a bit at first but corrected herself as she huddled in under the umbrella at the table with them, dropping the hood from her head. She answered Hank’s initial question, “I'm fine. I, uh.. was actually glad that you messaged me. I wouldn't mind heading back to the station with you when you're done.”

 

Hank, knowing her request was due to the deviants from the previous night, wanted to tell her no, but like he had just told Connor- it was his break time. He didn't want to talk about the case and for sure didn't want to argue. Instead, he gave her a small nod but she knew there was more behind it.

 

Kaelynn could tell that the topic she had brought up wasn't one that Hank wanted to divulge in, so she changed it, “I was also thinking that I could take you up that drink. …. Want to go to Jimmy’s later? We haven't actually hung out in a while. We can watch the game tonight.”

 

That got a small smile from the older man. “Sure,” Hank agreed.

 

“Excuse me, Lieutenant,” Connor spoke up, drawing both of their attentions to him. He asked what apparently was on his mind since arriving, “This Pedro… he was proposing illegal gambling, am I right?”

 

Kaelynn looked at Connor when he spoke. All uneasiness from that morning quickly began to dwindle away to be replaced with a bit of amusement. Kaelynn knew who Pedro was even if she never bothered to talk to him. Connor had obviously met the man now and she was curious to see what Cyberlife’s best police android would think of him.

 

“Yeah,” Hank answered as if it were simple.

 

Connor didn't seem to understand, “And you made a bet?”

 

“Yeah,” Hank repeated with an even more uncaring tone.

 

Connor then backed off and looked away, blinked a bit as he was trying to understand. He was confused and tried to process anything that would make sense of the Lieutenant’s actions. He found Kaelynn watching him and looked to her for her reaction, but only found a quick, sweet and wry smile expose itself before she was looking away again.

 

Hank had turned back to Kaelynn and brought up the topic of basketball again and the two began debating what they thought would happen during the game that night. Hank brought up what Pedro had gone over with him to her and what he bet on. Connor stood there silently as he watched the two. Kaelynn wasn't in approval over Hank's gambling decision either, but even as the older man spoke of the matter, her eyes were warm as she looked up to him. Her smile was genuine and pure. Connor could only diagnose her behavior towards the Lieutenant as nothing but love. She loved Hank and by the way Hank looked back at her, he seemed to return the feelings. She saw Hank as her father and Connor was curious as to why. When it came to the Lieutenant, Connor quickly picked up that his defensive and aggressive behavior towards the android when involving Kaelynn was his way of being protective of her.

 

However, that wasn't the only thing that Connor was curious of. When Kaelynn would glance his way, she was more timid and nervous than usual. Perhaps it was because of last night, when he took her to bed? No. It wasn't just that. Something more had happened in the time that he left her to when she arrived in the present time. He saw it in her eyes. She was keeping something inside and found himself really wanting to know.

 

When he found a break in their conversation, Connor managed to speak to Kaelynn, “Did you sleep well?”

 

He saw something flash in her eyes after his question. When her lips parted to take a breath, it was her hesitating.

 

“I did,” Kaelynn managed to answer. As a joke, she asked back, “Did you?”

 

Connor opened his mouth to respond professionally, “I'm an android. I don't need-” when she smiled, he realized that she was already aware of what he was going to explain.

 

“What do you do, Connor?” Hank asked since the conversation was brought up, kind of curious as to what the android actually did when it was just him.

 

Connor looked at the older man, “I report back to Cyberlife and wait for my next instructions or when you arrive at work, Lieutenant.”

 

“So then,” Hank was quickly getting paranoid, “what were you doing at Kaelynn’s last night?”

 

“I asked him,” Kaelynn spoke up at the same time as Connor was about to, “to accompany me.”

 

Hank looked over at Kaelynn now, “So it's just me left out?”

 

“Her decision was spontaneous-,” Connor surprised them by coming to her defense, “Last minute. She didn't plan for me to come along, it just turned out that way.” Connor continued, “And if we're to continue working together, I think we should take this time to get to know each other better. Communicate so a misunderstanding doesn't happen like this again.”

 

Hank had already finished his burger by this time and took the moment to sigh lowly. His eyes locked to Kaelynn briefly before returning back to Connor, “Okay. …. What do you have in mind?”

 

Connor paused. Eventually, he asked, “Is there anything you'd like to know about me?”

 

_ A few things, _ Kaelynn kept to herself.

 

“-Hell no,” Hank spoke quickly. He then held his hand up, “Well, yeah- um…,” He leaned forward a bit, “Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?”

 

Without hesitation, Connor answered, “Cyberlife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration.”

 

Hank gave a small nod, as if he were taking the conversation seriously, but then responded illy, “Well they fucked up.”

 

“I don't think s-” Kaelynn basically blurted out but immediately cut herself off. She found her hand slapped over her mouth for just a moment before she tried to play it off but the two sets of eyes on her made the red crawl up her cheeks in instant embarrassment.

 

“What?” Hank asked right away.

 

“Nothing, Hank,” Kaelynn quickly spat out, looking away into the rainy streets. Her fingers curled in her hands as she could feel the eyes boring into her. Connor was reading her again- she just knew it. She only prayed that he wouldn't call her out. Not in front of Hank.

 

Hank had a sick feeling in his gut and it wasn't because of the food he had just eaten. Kaelynn wouldn't look in his direction again and she had completely drawn the attention of his android partner. He did not like what was laid out before him. The older man needed to take the topic away, so he spoke up to Connor, “So, I guess you've done all your homework, right?” When Connor then looked to the Lieutenant, Hank continued, “Know everything there is to know about me?”

 

Connor didn't see the point in lying, so he spoke honestly, “I know you graduated top of your class. You made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit.” He paused momentarily, “I also know that you've received several disciplinary warnings in recent years and… you spend a lot of time in bars.”

 

Hank was silent as he held the android’s eye contact, when he spoke, even Kaelynn returned herself to the conversation to see what Connor’s response would be, “So, what's your conclusion?”

 

“I think,” Connor was sincere, “working with an officer with.. personal issues is an added challenge.” His voice then became lighter and more friendly, “But adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features,” and topped off his answer with a wink- a wink that sent a chill straight down Kaelynn’s spine.

 

That was enough for Kaelynn. She backed away from the table in a few steps and gave the two a forced, but still semi genuine smile, “I'll uh.. meet you at the station, Hank.” She pushed her hands in her pockets and felt the LEDs on her fingertips.

 

“You,” Hank began, “don't have to leave.”

 

Kaelynn dismissed Hank with a short wave of her hand, “Nah, I have some things I want to look into” She noticed the ring on Connor start to flash yellow as his brows would furrow.

 

“I,” Connor explained, “just got a report of a suspected deviant.” He looked at Hank, “We should check it out.”

 

“See?” Kaelynn pointed that out, “and you have something to do anyways.”

 

Hank looked between Connor and Kaelynn, his mouth open due to not knowing who to respond to first. When he looked at Kaelynn again, she had closed the distance to give him a quick yet reassuring hug.

 

“You worry too much, Hank,” Kaelynn said sweetly. “I'll see you in a bit. Okay?” She felt him give her a small hug back with one arm before she pulled away. He nodded a little and she started backing away now. Her eyes fell to Connor and she wasn't too sure what to say to him. Instead, she gave him a nod before walking towards her car, which was past the android. As she stepped by him, she patted Connor on the shoulder before leaving them.

 

Hank watched her leave and realized that Connor did too. The older man quickly snapped the android’s attention back to him, “What do you think about her, Connor?”

 

Connor was looking back at Kaelynn again before he answered the Lieutenant by facing him, “I think she can be irresponsible and irrational at times. She finds something to focus on and will devote her time to only that even if it's dangerous. However, I do believe that her reasons are just and that she really is a kind woman. I see that you view her warmly and I… feel the same. I like her.”

 

As if he could see the disdain for the android, Connor could tell that Hank didn't like his answer, especially after the older man responded, “Well, don't.”

 

-

 

Kaelynn was at the station and briefly explained her reasoning for arriving to work on her day off. She didn't bother clocking in; she convinced Fowler to let her see something in the forensics lab. The Captain, along with the rest of the office, was aware of what had gone down the previous night as well as Kaelynn’s ties to it, and so was aware of why she was so interested in viewing the evidence. Eventually, Fowler gave her the green light to do as she pleased, but to not stay too long while off the clock.

 

Even after agreeing, Kaelynn found herself lost after a few hours studying the two LEDs left for her and the reconstruction of the two androids’ faces to mock the appearance of both Lacey and Michael Barton. As she stood in her lab, she wished that she could somehow see into their minds the way Connor could- she hadn't actually asked him what he saw yet when he probed the memories of their personal android, Lexi. With Connor and Hank still being gone, she wasn't going to bother them while they were on their investigation.

 

At that moment, an idea came to her.


	8. Mystery Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler-ish chapter. Meant for the serious storyline parts.
> 
> I appreciate the kuddos' and comments very much. Thank you guys- much love. I'm trying to put good work out there.

Every time Connor would turn in a piece of evidence that he would see personally, he was able to have that extracted for anyone to view it. Kaelynn wondered if she could get the same results out of the three androids taken from the Barton house. Lexi’s brain was completely destroyed and so was Lacey’s core. Connor had critically damaged one of Michael's biocomponents but Kaelynn was confident that she would be able to figure what part was needed to be replaced for him to work again. She just wasn't sure how to fully reactivate him.

 

The program that would take Connor’s observations and put them on a tablet for examination was as simple as connecting the cord from the computer to the android and Kaelynn needed Michael in order to do just that. She wasn't too sure where the android was, but assumed he was tucked away in the evidence locker with the rest of Hank's findings. After all, it was a case that involved deviants, and so it would fall under his jurisdiction.

 

She was still in her lab and left the LEDs on her desk before she was leaving. As she was wrapping up with what images of the scene she had available, the door to her lab opened. Upon looking over, she saw Gavin walk in- cocky and confident as always.

 

“What,” Kaelynn didn't bother letting her eyes linger on him longer than they had to before she was looking at the pictures again, “are you doing here?”

 

“I'm here to ask you that,” Gavin spoke lightly.

 

Kaelynn tilted her head slightly but released a sigh and answered without necessarily wanting to, “I'm just looking over what we gathered at the Barton’s house.”

 

Gavin huffed a bit of air from amusement, “Are you that lonely?”

 

“Excuse me?” Kaelynn retorted, shooting him a sharp glare.

 

Gavin didn't approach any closer but leaned against one of the counters, crossing his arms, “You come in on your day off just to look over evidence to a crime scene? Seems to me like you don't have anything better to do.”

 

“Maybe I don't,” Kaelynn responded. “So, if you would be so kind to leave me to my thoughts.. I don't want to drag you into anything pointless.” She decided that now was the time to leave and made her way to the door, but Gavin fell in line beside her.

 

As they exited the lab, Kaelynn had to ask, “Can I help you with something, or are you here to just watch me?”

 

“I was thinking,” Gavin grinned, giving her a side glance, “that maybe you could help me.”

 

Kaelynn stopped walking; the two in the hallway together. She sighed quietly and knew that he could honestly need assistance in something that required what she went to school for, so she caved for him, “What?”

 

Gavin turned his body to fully face her, “I think someone's been snooping around here. …. Or at least, some _thing._ Since you like to hang around here a lot, I was wondering if you could help me keep an eye out for any possible… stray microwaves walking around.”

 

Kaelynn paused for a while. The only person that she could think of that had been snooping lately was herself. However, she wasn't ready to admit to such things. Finally, she looked up at him, meeting his grey eyes, “What makes you think it's _androids_ walking around here, Gavin? Are you that paranoid?”

 

Gavin shrugged carelessly, “With all this deviant shit happening, you can't be too careful. Why we even have these things walking around here is beyond me and now Anderson has another one. One that's supposedly investigating deviants.” He shook his head and almost laughed, “It's a fucking joke. The sooner those things get put down, the better but for now, I don't trust them being in this station.”

 

Paranoid, aggravating, determined…. Kaelynn blinked a few times while looking up at him before answering in the way he'd prefer, “If I see anything out of the ordinary, I'll find you, Fowler or Hank, okay?” She added in just to help seal in the deal, “After being attacked personally, I don't want any deviants wandering around either.”

 

Gavin was silent for a while, held her eye contact and then gave a nod, grinning with it, “Sounds good.” When she started walking again, he did with her, “Is there anything that I could help you out with since we're on the subject?”

 

Kaelynn quickly answered by shaking her head, “No. I'm just looking everything over- not actually planning on finding anything. It's something to do so I don't have to be home.”

 

“Well,” Gavin was casual, “how about we go grab a bite to eat? Have you had lunch yet?”

 

Kaelynn recently came back from meeting Hank but she never actually ate and was honestly quite hungry..- But that aside, the answer was obvious and quick to come out, “No, thank you. I'm fine here.” She heard Gavin chuckle a bit and casted him a glance that had a healthy dose of irritability in it, “Besides, after insulting me the other day, you're lucky that I spared the time to talk to you.”

 

Gavin was back to his natural prick demeanor and was only amused more by her response. He shrugged simply, “It was worth a try. I was thinkin’, since you were the one to kiss me, there might still be something here.”

 

Kaelynn stopped walking and tilted her head down a bit, pushing her hands in her coat pockets. She closed her eyes and sighed lightly, not planning on feeding into the fire he was trying to start. Instead, when she spoke, she was calmer than she expected herself to be, “Grow up, Gavin. I'm going to walk away now and expect you not to follow, okay?”

 

When she met his eyes one more time, he gave her a wink. It wasn't the first wink she had seen that day but it was one that had a polar opposite effect on her compared to the prior. Gavin’s wink made her feel uncomfortable- as if she was coming down with a cold or ate bad food. When she saw Connor’s wink, it sent a shiver down her spine and the illness that followed from such action made her lightheaded and tingly. Connor’s was addictive. Gavin’s resulted in her faking a smile for him while holding up her middle finger and finally departing. She had wasted enough time on him.

 

-

 

As the day carried on, Kaelynn gathered the LEDs left in her lab with a few extra pieces of hardware in a bag before she had set off. Hanging around or even sitting at Hank's desk wasn't something out of the ordinary for her fellow officers to see Kaelynn doing. Even when she flipped through some of his files, no one seemed to care or pay her any mind. She was looking for something.. looking for it. She knew he kept it on his desk somewhere. After moving some tablets, she saw the card that would gain her access to the evidence locker. Slipping it away in her coat, she spun around in his chair before grabbing a bag she had next to her and tossing it over her shoulder. Upon getting up, she rubbed her leg. The pain meds were fading and the pain was coming back, but she didn't let her slow that down.

 

Kaelynn was able to enter the hall towards the evidence locker without being bothered. Upon entering the actual room with the stowed away androids, Kaelynn scanned Hank's card and was in. She felt a pang of guilt suddenly hit her when she entered in his password- as obnoxious as it was. Connor asked her to not investigate any further without him and Hank and she agreed, yet there she was. She also didn't want to hide anything else from Hank but after seeing him at lunch, she didn't want to bother him with the package that was left on her doorstep. But… it would be okay, she would tell herself. She would be careful. She'll talk to Hank when he got in. Inform both of them of her latest findings.

 

Besides, when the locker moved to reveal the three androids at the Barton’s house- along with one other that looked utterly ripped apart by a high caliber bullet- Kaelynn’s thought process singled out her only goal and set to achieve it right then.

 

She stepped closer to the three recent androids and set the bag down. Walking up to Michael, she lifted his shirt to investigate exactly where the bullet had gone through before opening the panel on his abdomen. Kaelynn slipped her hand inside and felt around until she found the damaged part on her fingertips and pulled a few times before popping it out.

 

Kaelynn looked down at the key part of the biocomponent in her hand; her fingers covered with a slick blue that shared a familiar texture with blood. As she turned it, she read the serial and model number on the part. As she recalled, Connor had stated that both Michael and Lacey were of similar house assistant androids and was moving onto Lacey next.

 

Kaelynn set the part down and did the same to Lacey: opening her up and digging around until she pulled the same piece out and replacing Michael's biocomonent with such. Now, she was left with waking him up.

 

Kaelynn looked Michael over and leaned up on her tiptoes, ignoring the pain in her leg that protested by such action and pressed her fingers against his temple where his LED should be. Upon applying pressure, she could feel the indentation of where the light should be. As she moved her fingertips around the area, Michael suddenly jolted and his eyes shot open, scaring Kaelynn from the abrupt moment and forcing her to stagger backwards. Michael couldn't move and his eyes were hazy, but he was awake again… but didn't speak. The sight was… eerie and ominous. Kaelynn cautiously moved a bit closer but didn't speak either. The artificial muscles in his face and hands would tense very faintly every now and then. Michael was awake- knew he was awake. Knew he wasn't alone. Yet, he didn't make any form of actions. It was kind of terrifying.

 

Kaelynn was then starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the scene laid out before her. The hairs on her neck started to stand and she could feel the goosebumps forming. Seeing the reactivated, blind, possibly murderous android staring in her complete direction without so much as blinking put Kaelynn very far on edge.

 

She shook herself and opened the bag she had brought with her, taking out a laptop with cords. She carefully sat down and began to prepare the program needed to extract Michael's memories and got the cords ready. When she was set, she winced while standing but brought the outside end of the cord with her to Michael. Kaelynn stood before the android and he still didn't bother with speaking. She cautiously hooked the rounded plugin where his LED would be and took a step back to kneel and look down at the laptop.

 

Kaelynn watched the screen as the program probed the android’s latest memories. Everything was black until the appearance of a house interior came to view. There was a black mass- like a masculine figure then stand up. It was nighttime in the android’s memory but Kaelynn recognized the house as the Barton’s. Her brows furrowed as the android then stood up in the screen. Why was that his latest memory? The figure had slipped something away in a pocket. Was everything programmed within the android replaced at that moment?

 

Kaelynn lightly flinched when she heard the sound of sobbing and begging from the laptop. Michael had begun moving in the memory through the house until he stepped into the lounge area that Kaelynn had been to last time she was within the residence. Upon entering, the Barton’s helper android, Lexi, had just plunged a knife deep into the real, human, Lacey’s abdomen, forcing the victim to gag from the pain, keel upwards and grab Lexi’s arms pleadingly. It wasn't her only wound as crimson blood was spilled out all across the wooden floor.

 

_“Lexi,”_ Lacey’s voice broke before falling limp. Kaelynn had stood up quickly from the horrifying sight right as Michael approached the dark man- his figure was well covered, and with a hat of course- as he was taking parts apart from one of the other female android’s face and moving them around. It had to have been the android that took the likeness of Lacey. As the vision in the memory shifted over, the human Michael's body laid over the arm of one of the couches. The same one that Kaelynn investigated. It seemed that she was right- a body had hit into it to loosen the legs.

 

It was then that the faint sound of a sliding door was heard and Lexi looked out into the rest of the house. From what Kaelynn could watch, the Michael android didn't seem to mind when Lexi left them. The male android then deactivated his skin before he then also started to rearrange his face while looking down at the lifeless body of Michael on the couch. He too had multiple stab wounds.

 

“Fuck…,” Kaelynn breathed out. She closed her eyes and shook her head, feeling her body become anxious. She exhaled smoothly to calm herself and was going to let the memory continue to play out until the android Michael in real time suddenly decided to move. He jerked forward with his arm and snatched Kaelynn’s arm.

 

Kaelynn jumped and shrieked from the abrupt movement. She instantly looked at Michael and his grip tightened on her. Kaelynn tried to pull herself away as Michael lifted his other hand and ripped the cord from his head, cutting off the probe. He then pulled Kaelynn close to him.

 

“He,” Michael groaned out, “doesn't like to be seen. You've seen him. You've seen him,” Kaelynn struggled as Michael began to repeat over and over with his voice getting louder and stronger along with Kaelynn’s heartbeat. He seemed to become so roused that he suddenly stopped speaking; his mouth becoming slack and what faint light in his eyes fading. His grip loosened and Kaelynn fell backwards onto the floor.

 

Kaelynn kicked herself to slide away from Michael as she gripped her chest. She hurt- her chest was too tight and she had ragged breathing. The sudden jolt of terror hitting her had overdosed her anxiety and she squeezed her eyes shut, desperately trying to calm herself down. Her arms and legs were trembling too hard and when she tried to stand, she couldn't just yet. Kaelynn released a pained moan as she clutched herself stronger. She waited it out, focused on her heart rate- counted it to concentrate and didn't realize that her eyes had begun watering from the panic.

 

After several, long moments, Kaelynn opened her eyes. Her breathing was still heavy but she could at least stand now. She hastily snatched the laptop and cord, stuffing it away in the bag again before rushing out of the locker. As soon as the glass doors closed behind her, Kaelynn nearly collapsed against the wall. She hit her head a bit hard against it and closed her eyes again, clutching the bookbag strap. She needed to breathe. She needed air. With weak, wobbling steps, she made her way out of the evidence locker. When she reached Hank's desk, she dropped the bag under his table and slipped his card back within his files where she found it. Without looking at anyone, Kaelynn made her way out of the station. She wasn't feeling well. She didn't want to be there anymore at that moment. She needed to wait for Hank and Connor. Maybe they would know what to do about what horrors she had just witnessed.


	9. Perfect Day

The LED was flashing yellow until Connor opened his eyes and made it settle to a nice blue. He was back at Cyberlife headquarters after Rupert had escaped his and Hank's grasps on the rooftops. Connor knew he didn't have  _ feelings _ but if he could describe any moment of self disappointment and a sense of failure, he knew he'd be feeling it at that moment. He could have caught the deviant. He knew he could have easily gained on Rupert if he would have continued to chase him, but the moment he saw Hank go over the side of the building- regardless of his favorable chances of survival- Connor couldn't make himself continue on his mission. He pulled the Lieutenant up without a moment's hesitation and…. He didn't actually know why. He just.. wanted to.

 

After their chase when things settled down, Connor was going to stay with Hank but the older man insisted that he needed to be alone. Connor swung by the station to see if Hank had returned there but after waiting for nearly an hour, Connor decided to leave and wait until he got another assignment. When night started to fall, he finally got the call about another case. A man was murdered at a local sex club and Connor was out again to search for the Lieutenant.

 

He showed back up at the station and couldn't find Hank there still. Connor then remembered that he and Kaelynn were supposed to meet up at Jimmy’s Bar and was on his way there next. As he stepped into the bar, the same dirty glares went his way but the regulars knew he was there looking for Hank. As he scanned the room, neither him or Kaelynn were present.

 

Connor turned and exited the bar to once again be embraced by the constant Detroit rain that night. As he began stepping towards the android transportation vehicle he arrived in, he saw a familiar figure making their way towards the bar. They had a hood over their head with their long, black hair hanging out of it down over her chest. Her hands were stuffed in her hoodie pockets and her shoulders were stiff from the cold outside air.

 

“Miss Everett?” Connor spoke up before she reached him. With the heavy rain, she didn't quite hear him so he intercepted her by placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her, “Kaelynn?”

 

Kaelynn flinched from the sudden contact- still shaken from earlier events and looked up quickly to see the android from Cyberlife standing before her. “C.. Connor? Hey?”

 

Connor almost spoke again but paused from his natural habit to scan her. Her eyes were dark as if she were exhausted again. Her physical health was in poor condition compared to when he saw her during lunch and her complexion was paler than normal. She was shook and based on the constitution of her heart, she had likely suffered a minor anxiety attack.

 

“Are,” Connor began, his hand still on her and as he tilted his head to get a better look at her face, he lightly squeezed her shoulder, “you alright, Kaelynn? What happened?”

 

The sharp yellow of his LED was still pretty in the rain. Kaelynn’s eyes went to the light before meeting his brown eyes again. She knew what he did but after how her day has gone, she didn't care, “Just… stupid stuff, Connor. I wasn't as alert as I should have been. My fault- but I'm okay. I promise.”

 

Connor assumed that she had investigated without them and insisted, “What did you do?”

 

Kaelynn shook her head with a low sigh, “I'll explain later. Right now, I just want to have a good time with Hank. …. And to get out of this freezing rain.”

 

Connor finally dropped his hand, “Lieutenant Anderson isn't there yet. I was hoping you might know where he is?”

 

Kaelynn paused for a moment and glanced towards the street as if she'd see his car at any moment, “At the station?”

 

“I've checked.”

 

Kaelynn looked back at Connor and shrugged, “His house? I could call him.”

 

Connor gave a nod, “That would be appreciated.”

 

Kaelynn nodded and began walking in the direction she came from. Connor quickly paced to walk next to her.

 

Connor tilted to look at her as she pulled out her phone. He regarded Jimmy’s Bar, “The bar is back there.”

 

“I know,” Kaelynn said as she pulled up Hank's contact info then put the phone to her ear. She glanced up at Connor, “If he's bailing, I don't want to wait in there. I'll wait in my car, just in case.”

 

As the phone rang, the two were silent as they walked. Kaelynn got hit with a voicemail and hung up the phone to prepare to dial his number again. She reached her car and sat in the driver seat but left the door open. Connor had walked with her to that side and stood next to her car.

 

Before Kaelynn confirmed the second call, she looked up at Connor, “You… don't have to stand out there, Connor. You can get in if you like.”

 

Connor gave a polite smile, “You needn't worry about me. This weather doesn't affect my performance.”

 

Kaelynn was silent as she stared at him before finally nodded lowly. “Right..,” she breathed. She then returned her attention to her phone and called Hank again.

 

As Connor stood there, he watched Kaelynn look down at nothing in her car. She was far more down than he's ever seen her and her demeanor was off. She didn't seem quite depressed but it was a day where she seemed as though she had nothing to smile over. Seeing her in such state made Connor feel.. off, as well. He didn't like it. He wanted to help- see if he could do anything to make her feel better. He didn't know why exactly, however. She wasn't his partner. She was Hank's coworker and friend but Connor still enjoyed seeing her far more than he understood. He realized that, regardless of him being an android, she'd probably be more comfortable if he joined her. As she was on the phone, he walked around her car and she looked at him when he opened the passenger side door and got in.

 

Kaelynn listened to the ringing from the call but met Connor’s eyes. He gave her a simple, short smile and she got washed with a comforting wave that made her feel lighter. Before she could say anything, Hank's voicemail answered again.

 

“He's,” Kaelynn broke eye contact, “not answering.” She took a breath and all ease that started to embrace her quickly became replaced with worry again. After everything that had happened that day, Kaelynn really didn't need something to happen to Hank. She looked back at Connor, “Want to go to his place?”

 

Connor was serious again and nodded, “Please.”

 

Kaelynn nodded and closed her door now before driving off.

 

-

 

Hank was home. That much was obvious due to his car in the driveway, but it was driven across the yard. As Kaelynn parked, she got out but stood there for a moment, looking at Hank's vehicle. Based on how he had gotten it there, he wasn't sober and Kaelynn wasn't feeling good about what they may walk into. She turned her attention to Connor as he approached the front door and she was hurrying to catch him.

 

Connor knocked, “Lieutenant Anderson?” He looked down at Kaelynn momentarily before ringing the doorbell. After some time with no answer still, Kaelynn knocked next.

 

“Hank?” Kaelynn called with a touch of worry. “C’mon, Hank, open up..!”

 

Connor rang the doorbell again but purposefully held it for too long while Kaelynn then started looking through the windows. Connor backed away from the door now and decided to search with her. As she approached his garage, Connor made his way towards the other side of the house.

 

There was no sign of Hank anywhere yet, but Connor knew he had to be there. He eventually came to a window to see within his kitchen and upon peering within, the android spotted him.

 

“Lieutenant Anderson!”

 

Kaelynn was making her way around the house to search with Connor but froze when she heard his yell. Forcing herself to snap out of it, Kaelynn sprinted to catch up with him and halted again when he broke the window. Kaelynn stayed back as Connor then jumped in just to be greeted by a bark and growl from Sumo.

 

As Kaelynn rushed to the window, her blood ran colder than the rain when she saw Hank on the floor. Instantly, her limbs were trembling from the fear of every horrible reason why he was there. Connor had calmed Sumo down and was on his feet when Kaelynn had reached in, unlocked the window from the inside, pushed it upwards and hastily crawled inside Hank's house next.

 

Connor was kneeling next to him; analyzing him before informing, “He's only passed out.”

 

Kaelynn had walked over and exhaled a heavy sigh of relief to Connor’s words. He started speaking to the unconscious older man as Kaelynn took her time to look over the scene now.

 

Her gaze fell to the gun and the sharp stinging pricked at her eyes, making them water right away. Kaelynn closed her eyes to fight the tears from falling and her hands closed to weak fists. Again, she knew Hank had suicidal tendencies but it never made seeing him in such way any easier. In fact, it hurt her more than anything. By the time she opened her eyes, the tears had already fallen but she didn't make a show of it.

 

“Wake up, Lieutenant!” Connor ordered right as he slapped Hank hard on the side of the head, making him instantly jolt awake. “It's me, Connor.” When the older man didn't respond, Connor started to sit him up, “I'm going to sober you up for your own safety. I have to warn you, this may be unpleasant-”

 

“Hey..!” Hank groggily began to yell over him, already becoming aggressive, “Leave me alone, you fuckin’ android!” He paused to get a better look at Connor, “Get the fuck out of my house!”

 

“I'm sorry, Lieutenant,” Connor was pulling him to his feet, “but I need you.” As soon as they were standing, Connor tilted his head and spoke in an almost cold tone, one that didn't show concern over Hank’s health, but one that seemed annoyed over the senior officer's irrational behavior, “Thank you in advance for your cooperation.”

 

“Hey, get the fuck outta here!” Hank yelled again. As Connor went to pull the man up to get a better hold on him, Kaelynn was on the other side to help him do so, resulting in Hank's baffled expression when he realized that someone else was in the house too. “K- Kae… what the f- what are you doing here?!

 

“Worrying,” Kaelynn had already wiped the tears away but her eyes were still red and revealing; her tone was close to Connor’s level, “about you, Hank.”

 

Hank was still down his own personal rabbit hole and grew unwillingly angry to her witnessing him in such condition. His voice was rough and firm, “You get outta here too!”

 

“Hank-” Kaelynn started but cut herself off. She shook her head and backed away so Connor could continue in his mission of sobering Hank up. The older man returned to his aggressive state and even ordered sweet Sumo to attack Connor, even though it was pointless.

 

Kaelynn returned to scouting the kitchen as Connor took care of Hank. The first thing she grabbed was his revolver and popped open the cylinder to find one bullet ready and that made her sick. Hank gave her such sad, pitiful eyes when she tried to ‘kill herself’ but expects her not to worry or grieve when he attempts it. Just because, she took the bullet out before clicking the cylinder back in place. As she grabbed the whiskey bottle next, she suddenly heard Hank's screaming from the bathroom mixed with a running shower.

 

Kaelynn put the gun and bottle on the table and set to straightening the utter mess he had up. After a moment, he heard walking through the house and Connor yelling to Hank about what clothes he would want to wear. As Kaelynn moved a takeout container, she finally saw what triggered Hank.

 

She retrieved the picture frame and turned it over to see the beautiful, smiling face of young Cole Anderson and the sight stabbed at Kaelynn again. She found herself sitting back in a chair as she stroked the edge of the frame, another tear finding its way out. Hank was so tortured- so beat up and full of utter hatred and sorrow. It absolutely hurt to know that Hank harbored such deep depression. It hurt more not knowing what she could do to help, too. Kaelynn set the picture down and pressed her palms to her eyes, resting her elbows on the table and just tried to stop crying. All the events from the day came spiraling down to the point of overloading her.

 

Connor had stepped back into the rest of the house now after Hank told him to give him a minute. He immediately saw Kaelynn sitting quietly and was moving to her before he even knew what to say. As he neared, he saw the picture lying face up and scanned it naturally. He halted when he then learned that Hank had and lost his son. If Connor could hesitate, he did just then but recovered enough to look back to Kaelynn. Due to her remaining as she was, Connor carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, making her then look up at him. 

 

Kaelynn stayed still for a little before leaning back in the chair- Connor’s hand coming off of her. She ran her fingers through her damp hair and gently shook her head, “I'm… sorry, Connor. …. Today has just been extra shitty and now this.. this just kind of tops it off, you know?”

 

“You have,” Connor began, “nothing to apologize over. You've done nothing wrong.”

 

Kaelynn dropped her hand in her lap, “That's not why…,” she sighed and drifted off.

 

She was now silent and Connor stood there as she looked back at the picture of Cole. She was aware of what Hank was going through and Connor didn't need to scan her to know that it was tearing her apart. Another tear slipped out and Connor had reactively stroked his finger along her cheek, stopping it for her.

 

Kaelynn had froze from his action and her eyes were with his again. His LED was yellow and his brows were furrowed.

 

“I'm sorry..,” Connor was now apologizing. He started to shake his head, “I don't know why I-” He stopped talking when Hank now stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a black and white striped shirt with his usual pants and coat to go with.

 

“Kaelynn?” Hank spoke up as he looked around Connor to see her seated at the table. “Why are you here?”

 

Kaelynn stood up and Connor backed away, letting her approach the older man, “We were supposed to meet up, remember? Connor found me and told me he couldn't find you anywhere, so I came to help. It… seems like you just went drinking without me, though.”

 

Hank sighed heavily and looked around momentarily before meeting her again, “Shit, Kaelynn, you shouldn't have come here. I didn't want you to see me like that.”

 

“I was worried, Hank,” Kaelynn was a little firm. “And if this doesn't stop, I'm going to report you. You need help.”

 

“No, no,” Hank was evidently more patient with her than he was Connor but he still had that aggression, “I don't need help- not a shrink- no fuckin’ doctors. I'm peachy, okay?”

 

“Stop,” Kaelynn demanded even with a weak voice. “I hate seeing you do this to yourself! You have people that care about you- I care- I  _ love _ you, Hank! Do you not think about that when you do this? This isn't what  _ he  _ would want!”

 

“Don't,” Hank's voice was starting to rise, “mention him- what he would want, or not fucking want doesn't matter when he's not  _ here _ . And why do you care? You're not here, Kaelynn. You're always off doing what you're doing- keeping secrets- snooping into some dangerous shit! I've watched you almost die, found you with a gunshot and  _ still _ you won't trust me enough to tell me what's going on in your fuckin’ life!” Kaelynn had flinched and took a step back. His words stuck her like a knife and she was crying again, but looking down as if she had just completely failed. Hank, before he could address her, noticed Connor still there with them, “Could we please not do this in front of the fuckin’ android?”

 

Connor had looked at Hank and then Kaelynn. He fought the urge to touch her again and addressed the older man, “Lieutenant, I-”

 

“Ah!” Hank immediately shut him down, “that wasn't permission for you to talk, Connor. Wait outside,  _ now. _ ”

 

Connor paused and looked back at Kaelynn. She wasn't looking at either of them and the android deemed that it would be best for him to leave the two alone. He turned and began exiting the house, but not before stopping to give Sumo a few pets for comfort. Sumo was sweet and Connor liked that.

 

Hank waited until his front door closed before speaking again. He was far more calm this time, “Kaelynn..,” he took a step closer and she didn't back away, “You scare me. Every time you're gone, or don't answer your phone, I assume the worse. I just want you to talk to me- I want to help you.”

 

Kaelynn looked up at him- the blue in her eyes much more intense due to the crying she's been recently doing, “You can't do that if you're dead.”

 

Hank paused for a moment. He sighed again and finally grabbed her, pulling her into a strong hug which, even if she was upset with him, she accepted by squeezing her arms around him in response. He spoke into her hair, “Maybe we're both at fault. …. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, Kaelynn. I'm sorry. … I have to report to this crime scene but when we have the chance, I want you to tell me everything, okay? And then we'll also go have that drink together. No drama- no work.”

 

Kaelynn could still smell the booze on him very strongly but didn't care. She hugged him tighter and buried her head against him, “Okay, Hank. I promise I'll talk to you. And… I'm sorry. I just.. don't need to lose you.”

 

Hank nodded and pulled the hug apart but still had his hands on her arms, “Same goes to you.” He smiled for her and gave her arm a pat before backing away, “I have to go.”

 

Kaelynn understood and crossed her arms, holding them at the elbows and looking down again. Hank left- not minding her in his house alone. The breath she released was ragged and Kaelynn then rubbed her eyes before bringing her hand up to push her hair back again. It really had been a shitty day.


	10. Mission Successful

Kaelynn took one of Hank's bottles of whiskey. She wasn't much of a hard liquor drinker but she decided that that night was a good night to drink to. Besides, after finding Hank passed out and wasted, she took his alcohol as if to scold him. He wouldn't care anyways. He'd just buy more.

 

Kaelynn arrived back home. It was night and still raining- her neighbors house still surrounded with yellow tape.

 

_“You've seen him. He doesn't like to be seen.”_ The android’s voice played in Kaelynn’s head as she entered her house which almost felt like a stranger’s. She wondered how safe she really was. There was a murderer on the loose who she was nearly a victim of who left her a ‘present’ on her doorstep. Without thinking too hard on it, Kaelynn decided that she was moving- she'd find a place tomorrow. Maybe an apartment in the city. It was just her anyways- a house really did get lonely.

 

It probably wasn't wise, but Kaelynn cracked open the bottle of whiskey and drank anyways. She just hoped that the night would end up okay.

 

She took a shower, checked on her leg which was healing okay but still ached, and pulled on a tank top with pajama pants. Instead of going to bed, she went to the studio part of her house, flicked on the lights, and looked at the multiple works in progress she had, as well as canvases of finished pieces, a computer set aside for digital art and a scanner. If anything could make her feel at home, it was her studio. She hadn't painted in too long.

 

Approaching the canvas already on the easel, Kaelynn took it off to put a fresh one up. With a pencil, she started sketching out her idea, pausing to take a hard drink here and there. With a line down the center, she lightly did a rough draft of a person between the line and on one side of the line was an alternate world- or the next world that she perceived as a better life, with the other side of the line being the current world full of mystery, hate and fear. As she finished, she set the pencil and whiskey down before grabbing her paint.

 

Not long into working on the color, Kaelynn’s eyes fell to something beyond the canvas. Her portfolio was in the studio and Kaelynn immediately remembered the picture that Carl Manfred had written on. She paused in what she was doing as she realized that she had never read what he actually wrote. Stopping now, she set everything down and walked to her portfolio, having the liquid courage to open it immediately and pull out the picture. She didn't realize how nervous she was, though, until she held up the copied picture on her art side and noticed how much her hands were shaking.

 

Kaelynn pulled up a stool and sat down as she finally flipped the picture over.

 

_“I appreciate your love and support for my work and you have a wonderful talent. You understand composition and the colors you use are spectacular. However, your perspective of the world is unoriginal. I've seen it a million times. Take a step back and truly look into yourself. Paint from the heart and never stop doing what you love._

 

  * __CM”__



 

 

Kaelynn felt as though her heart had stopped after reading his note. She read it again before dropping her hands to her lap and sighing loudly. A smile crept its way onto her face and she realized that his letter was what she needed. It hurt again to know that he was hospitalized, and she wondered how his health was currently doing, but she couldn't have asked for more. Carl Manfred had looked at her art and commented on it. Kaelynn couldn't feel more inspired.

 

-

 

_“What about you Connor?” Hank asked as he took yet another drink that night. He stood up from the bench and approached Connor as they stood in the park. “You look human, you sound human. …. But what are you really?”_

 

_Connor answered sincerely, “I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant. Your partner.. a buddy to drink with. …. Or just a machine.. designed to accomplish a task.”_

 

_Hank was suspicious, and drunk. Not a good combination, “You could have shot those two girls, but you didn't.” He shoved the android, “Why didn't you shoot? Hm? Some scruples suddenly enter into your program?”_

 

_Connor was defensive, but secretly troubled. Another mission failed and he really didn't know why he couldn't…., “- No… I just decided not to shoot. That's all….” Even if Hank seemed like he believed Connor’s answer, the android didn't._

 

_It was then that Hank pulled his gun._

 

_“But are you afraid to die, Connor?”_

 

_Connor hesitated. When he spoke, his words weren't confident. In fact, they were almost… scared, “I would certainly find it regrettable to be... interrupted. …. Before I could finish this investigation._

 

_Hank paused for only a moment,“What'll happen if I pull this trigger, hm? Nothing? Oblivion? …. Android heaven?”_

 

_Connor’s voice was now level and low. He was serious yet sincere, “I doubt there's a heaven for androids….”_

 

_Hank was silent now and his hand trembled. Eventually, he huffed angrily and lowered the gun, turning away from the android and walking._

 

_Connor furrowed his brows. “Where are you going?”_

 

_“To get drunker,” Hank retorted. He snatched his booze as he continued, “I need to think.”_

 

_-_

 

Connor was alone again and in the vehicle specifically made for androids. He had arrived at his destination but he hadn't gotten out yet. He thought hard about what he had just walked away from with Hank- how the older man almost shot him. Was Connor afraid of death? He knew he could upload his memory and have another model take his place, but…. Something made him want to stay as _that_ model. …. As if that really mattered. He didn't know. He also didn't know why he couldn't pull the trigger back at the Eden Club. Connor was seriously bothered. He felt.. worried. The second assignment in a row where he failed. Maybe it would be better if a second android took his place.

 

No- Connor knew he could do it. He self tested regularly. He knew he was alright. He wasn't a deviant. He had an assignment- an investigation that he knew he would accomplish at all costs. He could recover from his failure. Make up for it with the next assignment.

 

But… he also didn't know why he was there. As he looked out the window at the destination he had been at for several minutes, he finally got out and the vehicle drove away. Connor looked over Kaelynn’s house- noting how she had gotten home safely.

 

Connor was curious. Concerned. The last time he saw Kaelynn, she wasn't in the best place. He wished he could help her then but didn't have the time. He wanted to make sure she was okay now- that was it. The lights were on and so he knew she was still awake.

 

-

 

Kaelynn had gotten good progression on her painting but was back to taking a swig here and there of whiskey. She was about to take another until she heard a knock on her door. She froze and looked behind her. Who would be there at that time of night?

 

Kaelynn left her studio to go to her front door. Instead of opening it, she cautiously called, “Who is it?”

 

From the other side was an answer, “It's Connor.”

 

_Connor?_ Kaelynn, confused, opened the door to see him. “What.. are you doing here?” She then became worried, “Please tell me everything's-”

 

“Everything is okay, I promise,” Connor assured. “I just wanted to see you.”

 

Kaelynn was maybe a little bit too tipsy. She didn't drink much but it was still hard liquor and she just may be a lightweight. Her cheeks were already red from the alcohol, “S-see.. me?”

 

“Yes,” Connor answered. “I wanted to make sure you were alright after recent events.”

 

“Oh..,” Kaelynn breathed. She nodded, “Right. Yeah,” she backed away and motioned for him to come in, which he did. She closed the door and meant to start walking but paused due to Connor looking directly at her. “..What?”

 

Connor asked even if he knew, “Have you been drinking?”

 

Kaelynn hesitated but furrowed her brows. She looked away and shrugged, “Maybe.”

 

“After,” Connor began, “what happened?”

 

Kaelynn shrugged again and started walking away now, answering as she passed him, “I'm not the one trying to kill myself.” Without stopping with her steps, she then groaned and slapped her face embarrassingly, “Ughh… that was not funny….”

 

Connor was still for a moment before he followed her. She returned to her studio and he paused upon entering, taking in everything around him- her set up and her artwork. Even a framed picture of a handwritten note. Kaelynn was back to painting and he tilted his head as he walked around to see what she was doing.

 

After watching her blend a few colors together, he commented, “It's very nice.”

 

“Thanks,” Kaelynn said semi cheerfully. She then leaned her head to glance in his direction, “It's unoriginal though.” When Connor furrowed his brows, she then quickly dismissed herself, “Um, don't worry about it.” She then grabbed the whiskey bottle and took another drink.

 

Connor waited until she was done, “About four more drinks like that and you'll be drunk.”

 

Kaelynn hesitated with the bottle in her hand and she looked at it. Eventually, she looked back to Connor and was serious, “I'm sorry…. I'm not trying to be rude.” She placed the cap back on it and walked away to set it down at a distance from her.

 

Connor realized that she felt as if she were coming off as inappropriate in front of a guest and set to soothe her, “I didn't mean anything negative by my comment.”

 

Kaelynn shook her head, “You're good. I… don't need to be acting like an idiot in front of company. So.. I'm sorry again.” She then cleared her throat and found a hair bow to put her hair up with, “Uh.. so… why did you come over exactly? Did you need to talk about something?”

 

Connor waited until her long hair was put up and was about to speak when she looked at him, but he found himself looking into her blue eyes longer than he maybe should have. He eventually snapped out of it, “Actually…. I've been curious. …. Why.. are you so close to Hank? You treat him like a father and… I know that your parents aren't deceased. You weren't in foster care. …. If I may ask, that is.”

 

Kaelynn hesitated but wasn't uncomfortable. She just didn't expect him to ask a question of that topic. Before she answered, she inquired, “You know my parents aren't dead? What exactly do you know about my personal life?”

 

Connor began to recall all the info he had on her as he answered, “You graduated high school a year early, got accepted into Maryville University and got your degree in forensic science. After that, you attended a local police academy where you graduated and became an officer for a year before moving into the forensics department.” He then glanced around the room before continuing, “You love art- specifically the art style of Carl Manfred. You love to read fiction novels as well as scientific textbooks. You have problems with anxiety but haven't had an incident in a little over a year until today.”

 

Kaelynn flinched, “How did..,” she stopped herself. “Right, the scanning.” She pulled up a stool and sat down as if he were telling a story. “Continue, please.”

 

Connor accepted with a nod. His next words made her tense up with the hard reality, “You're lonely, but you don't want to burden anyone with your troubles. You're afraid that if you talk to Hank, you'll only get him hurt, but not talking to him only hurts you. When it comes to society, the presence of androids doesn't make you uncomfortable. Fear of the unknown does.”

 

Kaelynn had gripped the stool between her legs and was to the point of shocked. She swallowed hard and spoke uneasily, “Again… you could tell that.. just by looking at my face?” When he nodded, she sighed and stood up, messing with her ponytail nervously. “Okay..,” she breathed. She then turned and grabbed the stool, sliding it to Connor. “Sit. …. And I'll answer your question.”

 

Connor looked at the stool and didn't understand the point, but he also didn't mind. He grabbed it to slide it closer before taking a seat- his posture perfect as always.

 

Kaelynn went to cross her arms and caught a glimpse of the scars on the inside of them. She hated the scars but she didn't dwell on that at the moment. She finally crossed them and began to speak, “I wasn't in foster care because I was a legal adult by the time my parents were gone and was staying in a dorm on campus. Both of my parents were happily married- I had.. an.. okay life. A… lot of rough times, yeah, but I wasn't beat; neglected or anything. I mean.. I love my mom and dad. …. Well, loved. The reason why they aren't dead is because they're in jail.”

 

She paused and felt a little awkward at how well Connor was listening and dropped her arms. She started to pace but stopped herself to continue, “Uh.. Every now and then, my parents liked to… get fucked up. Well… not only did they find someone who had a jackpot of pills, red ice, weed- you name it. They also had a lot of money. …. So, the idiots thought they could make the perfect plan to get all that and…. Long story short, they killed a man and got busted. I spoke to them before the trial and have not spoke to them since. Nor do I want to. They weren't the best parents. We struggled because of their stupid decisions and I didn't want that life. No matter how hard they made it for me to go to school, or how hard they would discourage me from my academics, I wanted out. …. And I got out. I met Hank when I got hired as a police officer and he was already a Lieutenant then. He has always been supportive and… just a wonderful person. I love him more than anything- he's helped me more than my parents ever did and he is a pure hearted human being, even under all the swearing and drinking. …. I would do anything for him.”

 

After her talking, the room was silent and Kaelynn quickly became uncomfortable. She cleared her throat quietly and asked, “Did.. that answer your question?”

 

“Yes,” Connor answered right away. “Thank you.”

 

Kaelynn tried to read his face but knew she'd fail miserably, so she asked, “Why are you so curious? At least about my life? …. Am I actually part of your investigation? Is that why you're so interested in me?”

 

“No,” Connor spoke honestly. “I'm simply curious about you. I like you, Miss Everett, and I can tell that you like my company as well. I enjoy working with you. Enjoy… seeing you. And for what it's worth, I would say that you turned out great.” Suddenly, Connor smiled, “I just made your heart rate go up again.”

 

Kaelynn knew that her cheeks had to be more red and she just tried to breath. She crossed her arms again out of habit and looked away at nothing in particular. Of course Connor knew everything about her- everything he did to her. That then clicked in Kaelynn and she was looking at him again suspiciously. “Why do…. Do you like pointing out what you do to me?”

 

“I enjoy,” Connor began, “making observations, so yes.”

 

Kaelynn was questioning but she was afraid that she was also hoping, “And nothing else to it?”

 

Connor furrowed his brows lightly, “Like what?”

 

Kaelynn dropped her arms again and shook her head, “Um.. nevermind.” She felt like she was already sobering up and approached her canvas just to see the progress she made, “How did your investigation go tonight?”

 

The LED turned yellow on Connor’s head and all the feelings of disappointment crushed down on him again, “I found deviants at the Eden Club. …. I.. let them get away. …. I failed again.”

 

Kaelynn noted something she would add to her painting later but was still listening, “I believe you tried your best, Connor.” She paused and then glanced at him, “Wait.. _again_?”

 

Connor nodded, “After lunch with Lieutenant Anderson. We found a deviant living in an apartment and I chased it until.. It pushed Hank over the edge of a building. I could have caught it but I chose to help Hank instead.” Connor then noticed how Kaelynn’s eyes lit up and remembered that she wasn't aware of what they went through during the day.

 

“You saved Hank?” Kaelynn asked as if she didn't hear him right.

 

Connor looked down as if he was failing all over again. He shook his head and rubbed his hands together as if he were thinking too hard, “I don't know why I did it. I know what my assignment was- I knew what I had to do but I just.. couldn't get myself to listen to my instructions. It's as if they became completely replaced. And when Hank pointed his gun at me, I.. I actually… was afraid that he'd pull the trigger.”

 

“Hank _what_?” Kaelynn asked quickly. When Connor looked up at her again, he didn't seem to be bothered by that memory. Instead, he was troubled.

 

“I'm not a deviant,” Connor then said.

 

Kaelynn was silent. She ended up rubbing the back of her neck and let out a long breath. She had never seen Connor like that and said the only thing that came to mind, “You sound human, Connor.”

 

Connor didn't seem to understand. Sound human? He wasn't supposed to sound like that. He was a machine- that was it. He didn't need to be worried about his failures- he only needed to focus on fixing it. He needed to be confident- determined. His LED began to flicker yellow when Kaelynn was approaching. He remembered what Hank had said about the Tracis back at the Eden Club. They really seemed in love- like they just wanted to be together- why did he remember that, just then? He didn't flinch when she stood before him but his hands raised, very lightly touching her elbows when her hands grabbed his face.

 

Kaelynn couldn't take it anymore. She closed the distance and kissed him with a deep wanting.

 

…. But he didn't kiss back.

 

Kaelynn then pulled away, her face white with horror on what she just did. She took several steps back and stuttered when she spoke, “I-I… oh fuck, C.. Connor, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I shou.. shouldn't have done that.” Connor didn't speak but he stood, looking… lost. He placed his fingers to his lips but didn't look at her. Kaelynn quickly turned her back to him and got to the farthest corner of the room from him as she could, mumbling, “Shit, shit.. what is your problem, Kaelynn?” Without looking at him, she basically ordered, “Just.. leave Connor. Please go already.”

 

Connor finally looked over at her. The LED was switching from yellow to red and he was utterly confused on how to react. He needed to adapt and tried to recover. …. So, he listened, “I'm sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you, Miss Everett.” He turned and began to leave; his mind racing over everything that just happened. His fingers were on his lips again and he found himself more curious than ever about her. He could feel the heat on her lips, analyze the softness of them- his sensors picking up the alcohol on her breath but.. He wanted to feel it again. When Connor looked back at her, Kaelynn and slumped over in a corner, grabbing her head.

 

Kaelynn felt idiotic and stupid. She shouldn't have been so forward- it was the whiskey. She never would have done that otherwise. Ughhh, she longed to turn back time- to take it back. Now, she had made things beyond weird with Hank's partner. What would she do?

 

Kaelynn then was turned around. Her back was against the two walls of the corner and a hand was on her face to keep it in place. Connor stood before her- close to her and blocking her in. The blood in her body rushed straight to her face and Kaelynn gripped Connor’s shirt with shaking hands as he moved in.

 

Connor knew how kissing worked- he had just recently downloaded more than enough memories back at the Eden Club to understand nearly.. everything. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers with his other arm locking around her back so she wouldn't fall. At first, Kaelynn was frozen, but when his lips moved, hers were quick to respond.

 

The LED was now fully red on his temple and Connor didn't know what he was doing. He only knew that he wanted this. …. He wanted more than that and took his other hand to cup her jaw and push it down, opening her mouth. As his tongue pushed in and met hers, he heard Kaelynn moan. Hearing such noise suddenly made Connor nearly fall and he then locked both arms tightly around her back, pulling her body completely against his. Kaelynn had slipped her hands into his hair and gripped onto it, even pulling it. The sudden pressure of his artificial hair being yanked made Connor release a… growl? The noise was so low and even Connor wasn't sure but he just knew he craved more. He then became more aggressive- the kiss became more heated and Kaelynn basically radiated with desire. Connor dug his fingers into the fabric of her tank top against her back. He could feel how much her heart raced through the contact in his fingertips. Just knowing that he was the cause made Connor desperately ponder on what more he could do to her. He fed off of her reactions. He felt as if he had just got started on a whole new assignment. He wasn't nearly ready to be done with it- with her- yet.


	11. New Strain

Kaelynn couldn't manage to get any sleep. She tried, but her nerves were too haywire. She was too anxious- too stressed out. Tossing and turning in bed, at one point she curled up on her side, lightly clutching her pillow and touching her lips softly. Her mind was constantly delving back to what had just occurred a few hours prior. She kissed Connor. And he returned to kiss her back. With a small moan, Kaelynn sighed and closed her eyes. It was almost obnoxious how close to a human androids were. Her fingers dug harder into the pillow as she drowned in the memory of his lifelike lips. His artificial breath brushing her skin and even his smooth and wet tongue against hers. With her eyes open, she was thinking too hard to sleep and with her eyes closed, she only saw her dream that she had of him. She couldn't win.

 

She didn't want their moment to end, but it lasted longer than she could ever ask for before Connor realized exactly what time it was and insisted that she got proper rest. Yes, she had work in the morning and he obviously knew that fact, but if she was being honest with herself, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to get sleep. Especially when the android plaguing her mind was still in her house. Due to recent events and him needing to be at the station as well, he asked if he could stay the night, and of course she didn't say no.

 

And Kaelynn was a grown ass woman. …. A woman who may be a bit too desperate at the moment. She sat up in bed and rubbed her head roughly, groaning with annoyance. She was frustrated and needy as hell.

 

-

 

Connor was sitting in her living room reading one of the paperback books she had on a bookshelf. He remembered Hank saying something about the beauty in old books. He mentioned how wonderful it is to just hold them, turn a page instead of scrolling down and the smell of the paper. The android couldn't help but specifically focus on everything Hank pointed out as he read. The novel he indulged in was fantasy. It was about a young man who became wrapped up with a corrupt organization that he thought he could do good in and his journey on escape and truth. Connor deemed after a fourth of the book being completed that he was quite interested in how the story would continue.

 

He didn't hear her approach, but eventually noticed Kaelynn behind him. She looked tired and her arms were crossed, but she was only curious as to what Connor was spending his time doing. That, and, she had a few questions on her mind.

 

“Miss Everett?” Connor began. He closed the book and stood up respectfully, facing her. “Is there a problem? You should be resting.” He waited for her to speak and her mouth opened as if she were about to, but instead her cheeks only became red with embarrassment. Connor came walking around the couch to become closer to her but he didn't fully approach her, “Kaelynn, what's on your mind?”

 

“Um..,” Kaelynn furrowed her brows a bit and drifted off. She took a breath and didn't know why she was so scared to ask what she wanted. Starting with the much easier question first, she asked, “Why did you kiss me?”

 

Connor seemed to relax, if androids could visibly relax, and questioned back, “Why did you kiss me?”

 

“Because,” she started but paused again. “Because, I… like you, Connor. And,” she stopped and put her hands together, messing with them nervously, “I'm grateful for you.”

 

Connor took in her answer and nodded. He then answered her, “I kissed you because I was curious. I like you too and I enjoy seeing you. After you had made the advance, I realized that I didn't want the moment to be wasted.” He smiled handsomely and tilted his head slightly when he spoke, “And I wouldn't mind doing it again one day.” Connor noted the condition of her vitals. Her heart rate was higher than normal again, her body more tense than usual and her stress levels had moderately increased.

 

After a moment, Connor inquired, “Was there something else you wanted to ask?”

 

“Yes,” Kaelynn answered faster than she meant to. She crossed her arms again and didn't look at him now; her gaze going to the floor between them, “Um.. how do…,” She stopped again and became more uneasy. She then noticed Connor start approaching her and instinctively took a few steps back, making him stop in his advance when she held her hands up and blurted out, “That's not going to make it easier to ask.”

 

Connor was still but patient, “If it makes you too uncomfortable to ask, Kae, please do not feel pressured to do so.”

 

“N-no, it's not-” Kaelynn then looked up at him in confusion, “Did you just call me, ‘Kae’?”

 

Connor nodded, “If you don't prefer it, I won't do it again.”

 

Kaelynn dismissed his statement, “No… it's fine. I don't mind it.”

 

“Very well,” Connor said with a smile.

 

Kaelynn then shook her head and became quickly flustered again. She had gotten off topic but really did want to ask her question. Regardless of her heart feeling like it would burst from her chest, she pushed back all fear and asked finally, blurting her words out, “C-can you have sex?”

 

Connor wasn't nearly as phased by the question being asked out loud as Kaelynn obviously was. He answered professionally, “Cyberlife designed me to accomplish my mission at all costs and by any means. I am able to adapt to human unpredictability of both the one I take orders from and those in society. Being a sexual partner can classify as needing to adapt to one of those specific situations.”

 

Hearing his answer didn't calm Kaelynn down at all, but she was able to at least question a bit more confidently, “So you're telling me that… you are designed to seduce a suspect if it means getting information or you can also be moral support?”

 

Connor paused for only a second before confirming, “In a manner of speaking, yes.”

 

Kaelynn was blushing too much for comfort and nodded, looking away as she did so. She muttered lowly, “Good to know.” What she didn't realize was that Connor’s LED was flickering yellow and his eyes were closing; brows furrowing to what he was doing. Soon, he relaxed.

 

“I,” Connor then spoke up, “just downloaded multiple studies involving the act of sexual intercourse and it is proven that an orgasm can act as a stress reliever and have multiple benefits to your overall health both mentally and physically.” Kaelynn’s eyes had widened with disbelief as she looked at him again as he continued, “You have been very on edge lately and tense. Perhaps this is what you need to relax. Would you like my assistance?”

 

_ Yes, _ Kaelynn thought to herself but she quickly shut the situation down. “N-no, Connor, th-that's not anything to worry about.” She was backing away again, “Thanks for the talk.” She hugged her arms around herself out of comfort again and turned her back to him, stepping quickly back to her room for the night.

 

-

 

Work seemed like forever away. Upon arriving at the station first thing in the morning, she took a pit stop next to Hank's desk just to find the bookbag still underneath. She snatched it up, sliding one strap over her shoulder and turning to meet Connor who had been with her. When she saw his brows furrow in response to what she had retrieved, she explained, “I got some more info on what happened at the Barton’s. I want to show Hank but I'll show you too.”

 

“Would you,” Connor turned to walk with her as she went to the lab, “Like to wait for Lieutenant Anderson to arrive first?”

 

Kaelynn was rubbing one of her eyes with her palm, “I can go ahead and have you look at this now while you wait for him to show.” She gave him a side glance and his LED was yellow. He was reading her- she could tell every time he did now- but she didn't care, “Is that okay with you, Connor?”

 

Connor gave a nod and the lab door shut behind them as they entered. It was just Kaelynn at the moment in her department, which left just the two of them alone.

 

Kaelynn walked over to one of the few, large tables within the room and set the bag down on it before opening it. She retrieved the laptop and opened it, getting everything set up for Connor to view. As she was signing in, a shiver went down her spine and her body tensed when she felt Connor’s hand firmly, yet comfortingly press against the back of her neck under her hair.

 

“You're stress levels are still high,” Connor was almost scolding but his voice was still friendly. Kaelynn made eye contact with him- her cheeks already becoming lightly flushed. It was too early and she was too tired for even this much contact for her to focus. Connor continued, “You didn't sleep well. You should have let me alleviate what has been ailing you.”

 

Kaelynn fought the need to shutter as his hand started to amazingly massage her neck at the base of the skull. If she were still home, he could put her straight to sleep from the comfort alone. …. But she knew that's not what he was referring to. She was becoming a bit antsy and found herself asking, “Have you… ever had,” she paused a bit and wanted to rephrase her question, “Have you ever slept with someone before?”

 

Connor gave her a charming smile but spoke simply, “Androids don't need to sleep.”

 

Kaelynn sighed quietly and started to shake her head due to his lack of understanding, “That's not what I meant.”

 

“Do you,” Connor wanted to make sure he knew what she was meaning, “mean  _ sleep _ as in sexual intercourse?”

 

It felt so weird to hear him say it like that, but Kaelynn muttered, “Yeah..”

 

“No,” Connor answered honestly. “Have you?”

 

Kaelynn answered honestly as well, “Yes.” She then got the sudden vibe that her response wasn't one that he wanted to hear due to his ring turning yellow. No- not that. Her answer was more like one that upset him. By no means did Connor seem mad. Or maybe-

 

Connor then gripped her face with his other hand and pulled Kaelynn into a deep kiss, completely catching her off guard. He felt addicted to the way that her body practically melted into his and how her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt under his coat.

 

Connor kissed her for as long as he deemed okay before slowly pulling apart. He took in the sight of Kaelynn’s eyes staying closed, the cute light red flush to her cheeks and eventually the sweet blue of her eyes now after she took a moment to recover and opened them.

 

“I,” Connor paused for a moment. He still wanted to just observe her, “apologize if that was inappropriate. It was just… a sudden impulse.”

 

_ Oh _ , Kaelynn began to think. Did her response make him jealous?

 

“It's….,” Kaelynn took the time to basically catch her breath and she broke the eye contact from him to return to the laptop, “totally okay, Connor. Maybe just don't do any PDA in front of anyone else here.”

 

“Got it,” Connor said. He finally dropped his hands from her to let her finish with what she was doing but he still stood practically shoulder to shoulder with her. Kaelynn pulled up what memory she was able to download and played it now for Connor to see.

 

Kaelynn felt uneasy watching the memories again but she also watched Connor. Everything had become tunneled out for him as his focus became solely locked to the screen, analyzing anything he possible could. At one point, he raised his hand to feel the back of his neck at the base of his skull.

 

Kaelynn tilted her head at him and asked cautiously, “Connor..? Everything alright?”

 

“These androids don't,” Connor began while still looking at the screen, “mention anything about an rA9. There are no writings, offerings…. They don't have a connection to the other deviants.”

 

Kaelynn had seen rA9 mentionings before. It was back at Ortiz's place. However, she knew Connor was going on more about the case than she actually knew about. “What are you thinking?”

 

Connor tilted his head and dropped his hand from his neck, “When I first probed the android who attacked us initially, I felt something enter into its spinal cord from the base its neck. In this video, the culprit is putting something away.” Connor paused before making a hypothesis, “I think this person is injecting a program- a virus, for example- into the androids which then results in them behaving the way they do. It's a different form of deviancy from the others I've encountered so far.”

 

Kaelynn was taken aback. She didn't like the sound of that at all, “So… what exactly does that mean? That someone out there has the knowledge and equipment to.. convert androids into murderers and accomplices? Because after what,” She paused at looked at the laptop, regarding the androids reconstructing their faces, “-That. That's pretty elaborate for someone to just want to make deviants. There's no way that this will be the only time they do this, too.”

 

“I agree,” Connor said. The memory ended and the two were silent. Connor looked down at her and Kaelynn met his eyes after a moment. She had her arms crossed again and she was thinking about everything they knew. Connor could see it in her eyes- she was determined and that… scared him. The investigation into deviants didn't involve her but he knew no matter how much he tried or even forced her to stay away, she'd find someway to be a part of it.

 

Kaelynn could tell by looking into Connor’s calming brown eyes that he was thinking too. The yellow ring on his temple also letting her know that he was pondering as much as her and that started to scare her too. If there was someone out there who could convert androids, what if Connor fell victim as well? Her arms dropped to her sides and she looked ahead of herself.

 

“Connor-”

 

“Kae-”

 

Their eyes met again after speaking over each other but they only became quiet afterwards. Kaelynn felt Connor’s hand lightly brush her knuckles and she reacted by slipping her hand into his; him then responding by squeezing hers protectively.

 

“We'll,” Kaelynn began slowly, “figure this out, Connor.”

 

Connor nodded but was silent as she brought their hands to her mouth- her eyes forward again as she was mixed between thought and worry. His grip tightened around hers more when she pressed her lips softly against the back of his hand- the sweet heat of her skin making the therium pumps of his artificial heart pump just a little more as his eyes were completely locked to her action.

 

His vision had a new assignment pop up in his HUD: Protect Kaelynn.

 

-

 

Hank didn't show up until almost one but Kaelynn met him right away with Connor taking a seat at his own personal desk as she sat on the edge of Hank's. Hank was seated and remained mostly quiet, throwing in questions here and there during her explanation, but Kaelynn finally told Hank everything. She ran him through every theory, every worry and even mentioned the box delivered to her doorstep, presenting the LEDs as proof.

 

Even if Hank didn't like anything he was hearing, Kaelynn could tell that he was grateful. He wanted her to trust him and she needed to let him know that she did, with her life.


	12. Hidden Truths

Kaelynn had just got off the phone as she was returning to the station on her break. She ran into Hank and Connor as they were on their way out. They were in the parking lot. The temperature outside had drastically decreased it seemed in the past few days and the rain was now snow. Kaelynn was huddled close to herself; her shoulders tense and the tip of her nose freezing. Now, when it came to hot vs cold, Kaelynn chose cold weather any day, but she still wasn't used to it even with living in Detroit.

 

“What's up?” Hank asked her as she slid her phone away.

 

Kaelynn had her hands shoved in her pockets to keep her fingers as warm as possible, “Just talked to the movers. I'm going to an apartment that's more in the city. It's smaller and closer to work.”

 

“And around more people,” Hank was saying that in a good way. “Make sure you give me the address.”

 

“Of course,” Kaelynn said with a smile. “I'll text it to you.”

 

“Good,” Hank said. He gave her his usual friendly but work calls smile as he put his hand on her shoulder. “I'll catch you later, Kaelynn. We got another call about a suspected deviant and we're on our way there now.”

 

“Be careful,” Kaelynn begged. Hank gave a promising nod and walked past her now.

 

Connor was behind him and didn't walk with Hank just yet. He caught her eyes and was completely locked in place. The cold air and cloudy sunlight kissed at her skin, making her more porcelain than usual; her blue eyes sharper and the snow in her raven hair left Connor speechless.

 

She was gorgeous.

 

“Connor!” Hank yelled back at him. The older man had yet to be informed about the two and their little… PG13 hookup. Connor and Kaelynn knew Hank would not approve and decided to avoid the extra conflict if they could for the time being. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

Connor broke eye contact to look at Hank, but he really, really didn't want to, “I'm coming, Lieutenant!” As he started to catch up with Hank, the older man turned his back to continue to his car, which then made Connor pause by Kaelynn.

 

“You're… a sight to see,” Connor told her. When Kaelynn looked up at him, she was unexpecting such words and he was blessed with the sight of her cheeks becoming flushed with a sweet crimson. He couldn't get enough of it. When he spoke next, he was serious on another note, “Be safe.”

 

Kaelynn composed herself and spoke with equal severity, “You too, Connor. …. Please keep Hank safe, as well.”

 

“Always,” Connor confirmed with a nod. To prevent Hank from yelling again, Connor then left her to catch up with him.

 

-

 

Kaelynn was busy with reports but as she worked, her mind couldn't get over the mystery man and his virus program that forced androids into murderous deviants. To come up with something like that…. One would have to know a good bit about computer software and the technology of androids, right? Someone savvy with coding…. Maybe.., Kaelynn thought. Maybe their man works as an IT guy or cyber security. She made a note mentally to herself to explore later when she wasn't at work.

 

It was then that they got a call. Kaelynn and another one in her department rushed out with the officers who responded. A man was found dead in his apartment when a friend stated that she hadn't seen him in a few days. She had shown up only to find him dead in his bedroom. Stabbed to death on his bed.

 

When they were on the scene, the friend was outside being questioned by some officers; she was a complete mess. Kaelynn was almost certain that she had gone through a whole box of tissues but didn't blame her. The actual room with the body was completely… horrifying. Based on the furniture moved messily around the room, Kaelynn safely assumed that there was a struggle. The victim, Robert Howard, was covered in cuts ranging from small nicks to rough gashes amongst the five actually penetrating wounds. He was stabbed three times in the stomach, once in the thigh and once in the neck. Robert was partly on the bed with most of his body hanging off on the floor. Based on his nearly nonexistent rate of decomposure, he had only been there for maybe two days.

 

Kaelynn had just stood up straight after taking another picture when she heard Gavin speak from the other room. Detective Reed was the one who was called to the scene.

 

“Red ice,” Gavin spoke to Chris. “Looks like this guy liked to party hard. Probably pissed someone off. Owed money- made broken promises.”

 

_ Another druggy _ , Kaelynn thought sadly. Hank had successfully handled one of the biggest drug busts ever in Detroit, for red ice even, and yet, the insidious substance always found a way to infect society. It was unfortunate and avoidable.

 

“-Lived alone?” Chris was pondering out loud. “The woman who found him said he was by himself.”

 

“We'll,” Gavin began, “check the camera feeds for the apartment complex. Our suspect is on there for sure.”

 

Kaelynn was moving onto the next room and took a few pictures, but the struggle only seemed to be in the bedroom. As she walked by a table with a few papers and tablet magazines, one in particular caught her eye.

 

Kaelynn didn't want to touch anything due to contaminating evidence, so she took a step around and tilted her head to read the note as accurately as possible.

 

Gavin was talking to one of the other people on the scene when he heard Kaelynn call him over. He hurried to her, “What?”

 

When it came to work and a crime scene, Gavin knew when to be serious and Kaelynn would put aside anything personal between them. Still without touching it, she pointed out the letter. “The victim owned an android.”

 

“What?!” Gavin blurted. He quickly looked at the letter to confirm her information before taking a step back, breathing out, “No shit….” He then grinned and shook his head, his grey eyes meeting hers.

 

Kaelynn didn't understand what the look was for, “What?”

 

Gavin briefly explained, “Our innocent…  _ ‘friend’  _ out there said she had known the guy for years. She happened to stop by, got into his apartment and found his body. She said that only he lived here.”

 

Kaelynn was getting it now and her habits of involving herself in situations outside of her department kicked in, “She would know if he had an android. …. Where is it? Why didn't she mention that?”

 

Gavin was backing away now, “Gonna find out. …. Nice job, Kaelynn.”

 

Kaelynn gave him a single nod and turned her back to his direction. She glanced at the letter again before continuing with what she was doing.

 

-

 

Just another empty goosechase. A woman complained about a shop owner claiming that they were hiding deviants amongst them, but after Connor had a look, there was nothing of the sort. Hank was annoyed from the wasted time and Connor didn't feel any closer on finding out who rA9 really was.

 

They were walking through a strip of several different types of shops in town in order to get back to the car. Even with the snow, it didn't deter the citizens of Detroit from shopping. After all, Christmas time wasn't too far off. Even with being next to an officer of the law, people would still run into Connor purposefully and rudely. The android paid no mind to it but he was almost certain that it was actually getting under Hank's skin.

 

Hank was muttering lowly under his breath and Connor was concerned.

 

“Lieutenant?” Connor began. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Hn?” Hank grunted but looked over at the android. He sighed irritably and shook his head, looking forward as he answered, “This place is just too crowded. Filled with assholes that don't really give a damn about anything or anyone.”

 

“That's,” Connor commented, “a dark outlook on life, Lieutenant.”

 

Hank shook his head again, “Well, there ain't really anything good about it.”

 

Connor blinked a few times as he stayed silent. He then remembered that something did make Hank smile and with his ability to read people, he knew that the older man was really happy when he smiled. So, Connor inquired, “What about Miss Everett?”

 

Hank stopped walking and so did Connor. The old man turned to face him, “What about her?”

 

Connor asked clearly, “Does she fall in the same category as everyone else?”

 

Hank hesitated and his eyes were sharp on the android, “No. …. She doesn't. She's a sweet girl. Even if she doesn't listen most of the time. …. She reminds me of you, sometimes when it comes to that.” Hank then swore that he saw a little smile try to slip on Connor’s lips but the android hid it. Hank felt uneasy again, “Is there something going on between you two?”

 

Hank watched Connor’s expression carefully. The android tilted his head and asked, “What do you mean, Lieutenant?”

 

Hank hated how he asked that. He grunted once more with irritation, “When she's around you, she gets more nervous than usual. …. What did you do to her, Connor?”

 

“I've,” Connor was serious and careful, his LED remaining blue, “done nothing, Lieutenant.”

 

Hank seemed to relax but only a little bit. He shoved his hands in his pockets, “Did she… do anything to you?”

 

This time, the ring turned yellow before Connor could answer and Hank released a long breath.

 

“Jesus, fuckin’...,” he trailed off and looked away. “That girl…. She's always seen you things as people.” He sighed, “She needs normal friends, that's all. Don't let whatever she may say or do get to your head, Connor.” Connor still didn't speak and Hank was looking at him again. The older man watched Connor’s brown eyes remain in contact with him and how his LED still slowly swirled with a solid yellow.

 

“Are you,” Hank furrowed his brows, “upset, Connor?”

 

He really wasn't. Connor was just torn between telling Hank the truth or keeping it a secret. Regardless of his choice, Connor was certain that the old man assumed enough anyways. “No, Lieutenant.” He finally spoke, “I assure you that this will not affect me on this investigation.”

 

Hank leaned back a bit, relaxing but still wanting to question more. However, he didn't. Connor saw something in the older man's blue eyes. During their time together, Connor could tell that Hank was coming around, and Connor couldn't deny that he was growing a liking for the older man as well. Hank still seemed like he opposed the whole idea of Kaelynn crushing on the Cyberlife android, but he didn't act as hostile about it this time.

 

Hank motioned with his head for them to continue but stopped himself when he noticed the clothes store behind the android. He leaned to look past Connor and at the mannequin in the window.

 

Connor turned around to look as well, unsure what the older man was doing.

 

Even with everything Hank was trying to prevent and not think about between Kaelynn and his plastic partner, his mind delved back to the Barton’s house when he saw the purple slouchy beanie on display. Specifically the moment when Connor said that he'd get her a hat due to her old one being soiled in therium.

 

Hank was still silent as he looked to Connor. His ring was still yellow and assuming by how he too stared at the mannequin, he had the same memory in mind. He really was perceptive.

 

Hank glanced away momentarily and couldn't fight himself anymore. He caved and encouraged, “Go ahead.” As soon as the android looked back at him, Hank shooed him with his hand, “Go, Connor. I'll wait out here.”

 

Connor didn't say anything but his expression revealed his gratitude. Connor nodded and immediately set to the store. Androids weren't prohibited from entering but that didn't prevent a few people within from glancing at him oddly. The beanie was close to being like the one Kaelynn had owned and as Connor made his way to the checkout counter, something else caught his eye.

 

By the time he reached the android clerk from behind the counter, Connor realized that he didn't actually had a funding that he could spend. The only account he had a link to was Hank's. Connor had hesitated before continuing but Hank encouraged him to go in. He had to know about the following expenses.

 

Hank was seated on a nearby bench and stood up when he noticed Connor leaving with a bag. One that definitely contained more than just a hat.

 

“What did you get?” Hank questioned with a touch of concern. Connor approached him and immediately pulled out a scarf that was black, purple and magenta plaid. It had the extra strings hanging off of each end and was light enough for fashion but still thick enough to provide some warmth.

 

“Will,” Connor asked, “she like it?”

 

Hank was quiet now as he slowly grabbed the scarf, feeling the quality and texture of it. He eventually dropped it back in the bag and began, “Purple is her favorite color.” He paused again to look at Connor. “She'll love it.”

 

-

 

Kaelynn took her time whenever she had a free moment to look into every company within the area there in Detroit that would have a cyber security department or even anything involving coding and the search was… utterly exhausting. Every company had a division requiring such skills. Her thought on starting to find the killer was not narrowed down at all from the results she found.

 

After returning from the latest crime scene, Robert Howard's friend had been brought in out of precautionary measures, which she didn't object to, and questioned further for her inconsistent story. No matter, every path the officers chose only led her to more tears and stating of innocence.

 

Kaelynn was out before Hank and Connor ever showed back up and this time, she really wanted to get home- to her new home. She had paid extra for the movers to set everything up and she was honestly excited to see what she'd walk into. As she made it to her doorstep, she had finally texted Hank the address and walked in.

 

The apartment was one bedroom and one bath. The kitchen and living room together and that was it. The living room had a large window overlooking the city and the colorful neon from a nearby billboard was seen, lighting her apartment that night with beautiful greens, purples and blues amongst the reflected snow. Her studio was instead set up in the living room as well and her paintings couldn't have been hung up in a better place.

 

Kaelynn loved it. She kicked off her boots and just embraced the atmosphere with a strong smile. She only prayed that nothing horrible would happen there now.

 

-

 

Hank had pulled up to the complex that Kaelynn now lived in and put his car in park out front instead of in the lot. He leaned over to look out the window at the tall building before leaning back in his seat. He took a deep breath but eventually looked over at Connor, who was checking out the complex as well.

 

Hank took his time speaking but when he did, Connor had turned his attention to him. “Bring her the gifts. Make sure she's doin’ alright. Make sure the apartment is… safe, got it?”

 

“Got it,” Connor confirmed.

 

“And,” Hank looked away and hit his hand on the steering wheel as he grabbed it, “don't… do any weird shit, okay?”

 

“Like,” Connor inquired, “what?”

 

“Like,” Hank drew out his words and was quickly growing a bit irritated, “anything- just don't fucking do anything!”

 

Connor leaned back in his seat as Hank raised his voice but didn't respond. He finally reacted when Hank ordered him to get out of the car and spoke up before he did so, “You take it easy tonight, Lieutenant.”

 

The door opened, Connor began stepping out and Hank lazily threw up his hand to dismiss him. As soon as Connor closed the door, Hank had drove off, leaving the android standing there, looking up at the massive building with the gifts still in the bag. His LED was yellow and Connor had to stop himself from moving his fingers anxiously.

 

He didn't know why… but he was nervous.


	13. Over Sensitivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.
> 
> Heads up.

Kaelynn set her phone down after she got a message from Hank saying that he was coming up. She already set out drinks but got herself something fruitier and tastier than whiskey this time. She managed to order just a few groceries to stock her fridge up a bit and they arrived before Hank would. She showered, changed into her shorts and long sleeves again and would fidget with her hair as she had it pulled over one shoulder.

 

When the knock sounded on the door, a wide smile spread on her face. She scurried to the door and opened it, ready to greet Hank but paused when it wasn't the older man on the other side.

 

Instead, Connor stood and the light on his temple still stayed yellow from his new growing nerves.

 

“Connor?” Kaelynn was confused. She look past him to see if Hank was near but he wasn't. It was just the android and a shopping bag in his hand. “Where's-” Kaelynn then stopped and her face paled, “Oh… does Hank know?”

 

Connor gave her a smile and answered as best he could, “Based on his behaviour, I would say it's safe to assume that he suspects something. After all, he sent me here.”

 

“He… did?” Kaelynn was surprised but also embarrassed. Quickly, she became flustered and realized that she was just letting Connor stand in the hall. She quickly motioned him inside and closed the door. After a moment, she could feel her heart rate increase and her cheeks become warm as she completely started to realize exactly who was there. Turning towards Connor, he was already facing her, and she said, “I'm.. glad that you came, Connor.”

 

Connor smiled wider and the LED turned back to blue, “I am too.” He then regarded the bag by lifting it and looking down at it, “I got you something.”

 

Kaelynn almost flinched, “R-really?” Connor nodded and approached her, giving her the bag.

 

Kaelynn felt very nervous and awkward. She never thought Connor would ever bring her a gift and she slowly began to look into the bag. She sucked in a breath and pulled both the beanie and scarf out, becoming speechless.

 

After a few moments of silence, Connor felt the nerves return, “Do you like it?”

 

“They're,” Kaelynn began slowly. “They're awesome, Connor.” She looked up at him, “Thank you.”

 

Connor nodded with a sweet smile and watched as she strided off towards the kitchen and set the gifts down on the bar next to the drinks. The android tilted his head as he scanned them, “More alcohol?”

 

Kaelynn glanced back at him with an accusing grin, “Hey, I thought Hank was coming over and I can drink if I want.” She snatched up a blue bottle that was a pina colada flavor- her favorite. She turned towards the android and cracked open the top, “I'm not getting drunk, I promise.”

 

Connor assured her, “I don't mean to sound like I'm judging. You have free will to do as you wish, Miss Everett.” He noticed that her playful demeanor then faded to a more grounded state. It resulted in him smiling, “However, I could inform you of all the bodily damage a bottle causes you.”

 

Kaelynn held the bottle in both hands and thought for a moment, “Won't you do that anyways?”

 

Connor glanced off for only a second as if he were thinking, “Most likely.” When he met her eyes again, she held the contact and tipped the glass back, taking a solid drink.

 

Kaelynn then lowered the bottle and wiped her lips, “What's with the ‘ _ Miss Everett _ ’? As she waited for his answer, she walked around him to sit on the couch, pulling her legs up with her, watching how Connor followed to take a seat next to her.

 

Connor still had his warming smile, “It's only polite of me since I'm a guest.”

 

“Okay,” Kaelynn said softly. She leaned back against the couch and looked at him for a little too long. Eventually, she looked away shyly and took another drink.

 

“How do you like the apartment?” Connor asked.

 

Kaelynn glanced around her apartment and out the window where the neon sign shown through. She smiled, “I'm liking it. I mean.. I've only been here for a few hours but moving somewhere new is always… exciting. Having everything already moved in is helpful, too.” As she looked back at him, she noticed how he had looked down at her exposed thigh. More specifically, the healing gunshot wound. She shifted attention to it, rubbing her leg, “It's healed pretty good, right?”

 

“Yes,” Connor said. He then made her jolt suddenly when he touched the scarring wound. Instead of pulling her leg away, Kaelynn awkwardly relaxed and lowered her leg so her foot was on the floor. She sucked in a breath and held it as Connor carefully stroked the wound with his thumb as the rest of his fingers very lightly brushed her inner thigh. Kaelynn exhaled quietly and quickly began to delve to places she didn't need to.

 

_ That's not why he's here _ , Kaelynn scolded herself.  _ Drop it already. Grow up. _ Memories of their kisses hit her abruptly and Kaelynn fought them with a hard drink.

 

“Kae?” Connor noticed her sudden behavioral shift but kept his hand where it was.

 

“Kae, now?” Kaelynn teased and laughed lightly but nervously.

 

Connor was serious, or at least sounded like his was, “You're nervous.”

 

“Yes,” Kaelynn admitted with another drink. “I am.”

 

“Why?” He asked curiously.

 

Kaelynn looked at him to see if he was kidding or not with his question. She really couldn't tell. She was curious as well about him. Before she could speak, she silently admired how his blue LED looked so perfect in the light of the neon outside. His light brown eyes were so friendly and even the little artificial birthmarks and freckles were so damn cute Kaelynn was stumped as to why Cyberlife would add such detail. She swore it had to be for the ‘seductive’ side of his programming. Because she knew it would very well work if he tried it out.

 

Instead of answering Connor’s question, she asked one of her own, “What can you feel, Connor?”

 

Connor paused for a moment, “I can feel you.” His fingers on her inner thigh pressed a little harder, resulting in her trying to shift subtly, “I can feel the heat you let off on your skin- your heartbeat through contact.”

 

“But..,” Kaelynn asked slowly, “not pain?”

 

“Correct.”

 

Kaelynn’s eyes fell to his hand, “What about…,” she uneasily cleared her throat a bit, “pleasure?”

 

Connor fell silent as he thought of the answer, looking down at his hand, “I know… what I've discovered that I like. I like… feeling your lips. Hearing you and watching you. I suppose that is what's pleasurable to me.”

 

“N-no…,” Kaelynn breathed out uneasily, even if she did like his response. Her reddening cheeks giving that much away. She made herself speak, “Not that kind of pleasure, Connor.”

 

Connor looked at her but she didn't look back. He tilted his head, “I'm not sure.”

 

Kaelynn didn't speak as she stared at the floor. She knew exactly what she wanted to do and took a drink for courage before leaning forward and setting the bottle down on a surface. She looked at Connor and decided where she wanted to start. She shifted on the couch, making his hand move off of her as she leaned up to be closer to him. Connor’s expression barely changed but his LED was now yellow. She felt like her heart was trying to burst out of her chest as she leaned in towards his neck. Connor’s hands found her side when her lips made contact with his fake flesh. When her tongue brushed him, she learned that he didn't really taste like anything. Honestly, he resembled plastic. Her hand grabbed his head as she started sucking at his neck.

 

The moment didn't last long and Kaelynn was backing away. The only thing she noticed was how Connor held onto her waist firmly.

 

Kaelynn was starting to feel foolish and asked without confidence, “Anything?”

 

Connor looked into her eyes and knew what she was after. He spoke almost apologetically, “Not what you were hoping for, I think.”

 

“Right,” Kaelynn breathed out. She grabbed his hands and removed them from her side before standing up now. She walked over to the kitchen bar back to the hat and scarf. She picked them up and admired then, speaking honestly, “Thank you so much for the present, Connor. …. I really do love them.”

 

Connor looked over at her from the couch and noticed how she had her back to him purposefully. Her anxiety was up along with her body temperature. Based on her behavior and posture, he knew she was embarrassed and knowing such fact didn't sit well with the android. He needed to change that- wanted her to feel better.

 

Connor looked ahead now at the floor and his LED started flickering again as he thought of something. His eyes fluttered closed as the specific behavior programs and sensors of the HR400 model became downloaded for him to have access to. As he suspected, the HR and WR400 models had pleasure modules that could be both activated and deactivated for appropriate scenarios and for the most human like experience.

 

When the room was completely silent, Kaelynn took a breath and looked behind her, suddenly realizing that Connor’s brows were furrowed and his eyes were closed. 

“C-,” Kaelynn was uneasy. “Connor?”

 

After activating everything, Connor felt…. Weird. Something was definitely different. He could tell that his systems were running at a much faster rate than they ever needed to. His LED now shifted to red and he released a hard breath.

 

“Connor?” Kaelynn repeated more firmly as she quickly made her way to him. His eyes were still closed and she knelt in front of him, placing her hand on his face to try to get his attention. “Hey- hey..?! Connor??” She could feel the sickness of worry hitting her, “Wh-what’s wrong?”

 

“I.. I…,” Connor opened his eyes but already closed them again as he felt his temple over the light. “I installed s-some software from a different model. …. I don't think- I don't think it's adapting well.”

 

“What?!” Kaelynn blurted out. “Why would you do that?”

 

“I w-want to..,” Connor tried to speak but as her hand fell from his face down to his thigh, he then flinched, slapping his hand over hers. Connor was just as shocked by his action as Kaelynn was. He met her eyes, his face screaming surprise and his cheeks had a faint blue hue to them.

 

“Wait…,” Kaelynn began. She tried to move her hand away but he kept his in place. She became suspicious, “Are you sensitive?”

 

Connor began to shake his head but couldn't even make himself finish the action, “I don't know.”

 

Seeing Connor vulnerable and flushed had Kaelynn both concerned and… excited. Still knelt down in front of him, she told him, “Just stay put. We'll figure this out.”

 

Connor nodded to her and made himself stay still as she now took her other hand and put it on his knee. Connor sucked in a breath and already dug his fingers into the couch with his other hand squeezing hers that was on his other leg. Kaelynn very slowly started to slide her fingers up his thigh until she reached the halfway mark. Her trail strung out a low, nervous moan from the android man before her and it made her feel excited in all her desperate places.

 

Kaelynn gave him a moment before she was dancing her fingers up further on him, even curling them more on his inner thigh. Connor was fighting his want to squirm in place but his eyes were locked onto hers, watching with a deep interest but feeling like he would overload from the contact. Kaelynn didn't have the most experience under her belt, but she for sure had enough when it came to seeing men with lustful want in their pants. Everything before- all her nerves and timidness became replaced with how bad she had been needing a hookup. Not just a one night stand, Kaelynn only had him- had Connor- in mind. She wanted the dream to be more than just in her head.

 

She rose up on her knees and grabbed the back of Connor’s head, pulling him into a deep kiss. Connor tried to breathe and moan but he desperately wanted to kiss her back. The kisses were staggered but they were never separated from each other for long. Kaelynn grabbed his shirt and Connor suddenly clutched her head with both hands, curling his fingers tightly in her hair. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and felt like he was experiencing something entirely new. Something so fucking addicting, he wouldn't care if he got lost forever in it. He tried to pull away when Kaelynn undid his belt but she pushed forward to continue with the contact.

 

Kaelynn broke apart just enough to speak; her lips brushed against his when she spoke. Her breath was heavy and her tone was sinful, “Let me do this for you.”

 

Connor still wasn't adjusted and when she yanked on his pants- him leaning up to help her- the cold air brushing his artificial skin made him flinch. He tried to make his therium pump not work as viciously but he couldn't focus on anything other than Kaelynn resting lower to the floor. Her hands had already gripped his erection and Connor nearly jumped. A hard moan left him and he almost broke the fabric of the couch with his nails.

 

Kaelynn couldn't comprehend- again- why Cyberlife made such choices for a police android, but by no means was she complaining. Connor was so… perfect and thick. She squeezed his shaft lightly and that only made him make more noise. His face was a hard blue and his LED wouldn't stop flashing red. Kaelynn didn't want to wait anymore. She leaned up, kissed the tip of his cock before popping the head in her mouth.

 

Connor threw his head back immediately; his mouth dropped open and one of his hands snatched the back of her head. Every breath released in attempts to cool down his internal systems was loud and uncontrolled but even with the oversensitivity, he felt so indescribably good. His hand dropped with her head and his hips bucked, pushing his cock deeper into her throat.

 

Kaelynn nearly gagged but moaned, resulting in Connor gripping her hair painfully tight from the vibrations that rippled down him. She raised her head slowly, a thick trail of saliva coating his length before she was back down. After another bob, Connor couldn't be gripping her hair or the couch any tighter but he wasn't moving as uncontrollably any more. She set in a good pace for him.

 

Connor could only keep his eyes closed tightly. He swore he could feel  _ everything _ . Her tongue on the bottom of his shaft, her lips tightening when her mouth would slide to the tip and the hot wetness of her throat as she would swallow him down. His toes were curling and the couch was definitely ripped now. He just couldn't stop moaning but that only turned Kaelynn on more. He bucked again when she sped up now and warning messages began to flash in his optical lenses. He was overheating- reaching his max. Instead of holding her head now, Connor found himself controlling it. He would push her down again and again and- he couldn't take it anymore. Connor’s body locked up and he moaned loudly and brokenly.

 

Kaelynn’s fingers were digging into his thighs as he… came something. It definitely wasn't normal cum but it was enough to spill past her lips. His cock twitched as she started to slide herself off. As she sat back on her knees, she covered her mouth and hesitantly swallowed. Wiping what had spilled on her lips, she pulled her fingers back to find them blue. …. Did she just swallow therium? Before she could look up at Connor he had snatched her under her arms and forced her up to her feet, standing with her.

 

“C-Connor?!” Kaelynn breathed out but he closed in, kissing her again and walking her back. She didn't have a chance to react by the time he had pushed her into her bedroom. Kaelynn managed to pull away for just a second but he had lifted her and dropped her on the bed.

 

At some point, Connor had pulled his pants back up enough but lost his coat. He was currently unbuttoning his shirt before he yanked hard at his tie, looking only at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut on the waaaayyy


	14. Software Instability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More nsfw....

Her entire body was hot, naked and lined with a thin coat of sweat. Her wrists were starting to ache due to how hard she had been pulling at his tie that was restraining them together to her headboard. Kaelynn had her head tilted back- her body was shaking and she was crying out in pleasure. She had lost her self control a long time ago- her black hair stuck to her face and sprawled out across her pillows. His grip under her knees had her legs exactly where he wanted them to be as he continued to suck at her clit- breaking away to use his tongue to taste all of her. She was so sensitive and just reached her second peak due to his over curiosity.

 

“P- pl.. please, Connor- I…,” Kaelynn was defeated, panting desperately for air.

 

Connor finally pulled away but admired her heat. He never realized how obsessed he'd become over her noises and pleas. If he could have his way, he'd stay like that with her for as long as he wished. Seeing Kaelynn so completely undone was possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He then slid two fingers inside her easily due to how wet she was, resulting in her crying out again. Curling them slowly inside of her, he finally got her to look down at him. When their eyes met, he slid them out and slowly licked her juices off of his finger tips.

 

“Y-you..,” Kaelynn tried to speak up, “Did that o-on purpose….”

 

Connor grinned, “You enjoy various different fruits but still don't ingest enough for your daily serving count. You'd be healthier with a more balanced diet and less alcohol consumed.”

 

Kaelynn huffed out something close to a laugh. “Sh-shut up, Connor.”

 

Connor then moved up to be completely over her, resting his elbows by her head. His undone pants were still on and his button up was open but also on. “Yes, Miss Everett.” He stroked her cheek as she blushed even more than she thought possible. Connor closed his eyes as he kissed her. This time, he was more romantic- caressing her tongue sweetly in a rhythmic make out. He reached up and undid her restraints with one hand, moaning through their lips when she used her freedom to feel his body, pushing off his shirt.

 

Kaelynn’s hands fell to his pants and she tried to push them off next. Connor teased, leaning back a bit enough to look her in the eyes, “I thought you were too sensitive.”

 

Kaelynn reacted by leaning up and biting his lip spitefully. When she dropped her head back down, he was grinning. She was desperate, “I need to feel you, Connor.”

 

“Anything for you, Miss Everett.” Connor spoke obediently. He kicked his pants off now onto the floor and grabbed her hips, lifting her a little to line himself up with her entrance. He pushed lightly to tease her but he wasn't used to it either, having his action backfire a little.

 

Kaelynn wrapped her arms around him tightly along with one leg. Connor pressed in close, tightening his hold on her when he finally pushed himself in all the way to the base, releasing a shuddering breath. Kaelynn had her head back again and curled her toes as he filled her up. She moaned sweetly with a deep satisfaction and only continued as he started to move. Connor dug his fingers roughly into her hip with one hand as the other gripped the bed sheet by her head; his face buried in her neck, breathing in her scent to attempt to focus on something besides the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. Her mouth was incredible but now after feeling the inside of her- the way her walls would close around and squeeze his cock made his systems quickly start to overheat again.

 

He ended up making love to her- moving at a medium pace. At one point, Kaelynn grabbed his head to kiss him. Everything was fine until she pulled at his hair again and that set him over the edge. Connor had his forehead pressed against hers with his mouth hanging open. His thrusts became uneven and he couldn't help but moan loudly. His eyes closed tightly and his entire body shivered as he came again, filling her up.

 

They laid together for several minutes, panting and holding each other. At one point, Kaelynn patted his shoulder for him to finally get off of her. She sat up when he rolled over next to her and felt like a total mess. She needed another shower and informed him of such, “I'm gonna w-wash.. okay?”

 

Connor sat up with her, “I'll join you.”

 

Kaelynn was silent and stared at him. He began to look confused at her reaction but a timid smile crept on her face. She pushed her sweaty hair back with her fingers and spoke softly, “Okay.”

 

-

 

Connor didn't have a preference for the water temperature of the shower but Kaelynn had to have it more on the cold side. Her body was far too heated for anything remotely warm. It was hard for her to wash due to Connor continuously touching her- admiring her body.

 

Kaelynn laughed lightly as he stroked her under her chin to tease her a bit. She swatted his hand away and asked, “So.. are you feeling better now? I honestly was worried at first. … I mean, you are okay, now, right?”

 

Connor paused as he ran a test on his systems. “... Yes. It was the initial installment of the new program that I wasn't used to.” He tilted his head at her and smiled when he saw her contagious smile.

 

“So, you just,” Kaelynn concluded, “got really horny.”

 

“Yes, I suppose so,” he said.

 

“Oh,” Kaelynn remembered to ask, “U-uhm… what… did I swallow? Was that therium?”

 

Connor nodded and ran his fingers through her hair- needing to touch her again, “Therium is the only bodily fluid androids have.” To answer her upcoming question, he assured, “Blue blood isn't harmful to humans. It is a combination of several different artificial ingredients that humans tend to ingest on a daily basis. With a few extra added in, but still nothing toxic.”

 

Kaelynn smiled and ran her fingers up his perfect abdomen, “Do you feel pleasure now?”

 

Connor grinned and leaned down to her, bringing his lips close to hers but not kissing her, “What is your conclusion, Miss Everett?”

 

The way he said her name made her shiver and she lightly stroked his flaccid member but it reacted faster than she thought. She didn't expect him to quickly become aroused again. Don't get her wrong, it still excited her but she wasn't expecting it. He had already pushed her up against the shower wall and brought his lips to her neck, quickly sliding his fingers inside her again- she still being wet from the arousal.

 

Kaelynn gripped his shoulders and moaned, “C-Connor… I swear…. You're gonna get me a-” she rested the back of her head against the wall, closing her eyes as he started curling and thrusting his fingers in her, lifting one of her legs around him so he had better access, “G-get me kicked out already from n-noise compla- complaints..!”

 

Connor was kissing and sucking her neck. He broke away to press his lips against her ear, “I suggest you don't be loud then, Miss Everett.”

 

Kaelynn sighed lowly from his words and felt the blush touch her flesh again. His hand from her leg moved to her breasts to tease her nipples and she was able to control herself from that contact, even with him still fingering her. It was when he suddenly lifted her off the ground did she gasp. She couldn't even say his name yet by the time he shoved himself inside her, making her cry out from startelement and pleasure.

 

Connor held her by her ass and she wrapped her arms around his neck; her legs around his waist just in time for him to start fucking her far harder than he just did. Kaelynn's entire body locked up and she grit her teeth tightly, tearing into his flesh with her nails.

 

“C-Con.. Connor- fuck!” Kaelynn nearly screamed out. She leaned her head back against the wall and would bite her lip to desperately try to silence herself but he was so relentless, it felt like her legs were going numb. Connor’s lips were back on her neck and he was moaning, kissing- sucking.

 

“Don't be loud,” Connor ordered in a husky- fucking sexy tone. Kaelynn started to obey until he bit her neck, forcing her to disobey, which resulted in him thrusting somehow even harder in her. He was ruthless- cruel and testing and she  _ loved it _ . He was hitting so deep it hurt but she was so far into it- he could dominate her any day. She enjoyed the pain with the pleasure.

 

Connor made sure to mark her- after bruising one spot on her neck, he would move on to another- never halting in his assault.

 

After biting another spot, he spoke again, “If you're good, then I'll ease up.”

 

Oh, Kaelynn would take him ordering her around any day. She tried to nod but was just a complete mess all over again. She really did try but he fucked every noise out of her that he could and he was drowning in that too. He was acting tough but was really falling apart, himself. He shivered when he felt her walls start to twitch and her breathing became much more escalated. Kaelynn couldn't fight it- she came again and lost it. She swore she saw stars and cried out the android’s name- letting him know exactly who she belonged to. Connor wasn't far behind and bit her neck dominatingly as he thrusted as hard as he could. Cumming deep- the release spilling out of her and onto the shower floor each time he would pull out before pushing back in.

 

Connor now pressed his forehead against the shower wall next to her head as he had to slow down his movements. He had his eyes closed and moaned over again and again as he massaged his dick by sliding it back and forth inside her after his release. She was so wet and hot that it was the best feeling Connor had ever felt. He made sure to hold her securely due to her entire body trembling. She was holding onto him for dear life and let him continue to softly fuck her until he was done. His body was able to stay at an even temperature due to the shower now being ice cold.

 

“You feel,” he breathed out weakly with his head still against the wall, “so good, Kae….”

 

Kaelynn didn't realize that tears had fallen but she assumed that was caused from the pain. That, and possibly also because of how many times he had gotten an orgasm from her. Her body couldn't produce another- not yet- no way.

 

Kaelynn ran her fingers in his wet hair and spoke basically as another moan, “I'm yours, Connor….” It was definitely an android thing- how long and how much he was able to go- she felt Connor’s body tighten up and he pressed his body closer to hers. She planted kisses on the side of his head and ear, whispering sweet nothings to him and telling him exactly how he made her feel. Her tongue slid into his ear and he shuddered. She felt him start to twitch inside of her yet again and moaned in his ear for just him.

 

-

 

By the time they reached the bed again, Connor had laid down for her and Kaelynn had her head rested by his neck and she was sound asleep with her arm around him. After getting the new side effects from his recently downloaded program possibly sated, Connor’s artificial heart still continued to beat stronger than normal. He would continuously stroke Kaelynn's hair as she slept while feeling her naked body with his other hand. The moment he was experiencing made him feel so…. Alive. He felt his software instability skyrocket dramatically and it frightened him. He tested himself several times through the night to make sure he was still as he was- he wasn't a deviant. He still had a mission to complete.

 

But holding Kaelynn- after everything he had just done with her- he felt like he shouldn't be feeling what he did. He held her tighter and tried not to worry about anything at that moment. He wanted to enjoy what he had.

 

-

 

He had laid with her all night. By morning, Kaelynn woke and immediately could feel how  _ sore _ she was. It had been years since she had sex and she didn't just have it- she went all in. Connor pointed out how she seemed more relaxed and cheerful and  _ oh,  _ she didn't deny it. She met him with some sweet morning kisses that drifted into another make out until Kaelynn forced herself away. They had to be in the office.

 

She was out of the bed, walking weakly at first due to just waking but was getting ready.

 

For Connor, he only needed to dress and collected his clothes to get dressed. It took him a moment to find his tie but he eventually did, returning himself to his regular appearance as if nothing ever occurred. He left for the kitchen to make Kaelynn coffee- knowing that she often drank that. He honestly wasn't too sure how he liked it.

 

He knew she liked sweet things and assumed she didn't like her coffee black, so he began searching around for the coffee and creamer.

 

Kaelynn was pacing around her apartment in underwear and a bra, finding everything she needed. When she first saw herself in the mirror, she nearly fell from how many hickeys and even a few bite mark bruises that she had on her neck. Connor absolutely claimed her and her cheeks were prickling with red again.

 

Connor finally decided that he was done with her cup and turned around now. He saw her dressed and ready in the open area of her living room. She was fixing one of her boots. She had black tights on, a long sleeve black shirt with both the purple beanie and the plaid scarf that conveniently covered every mark on her neck. She wore a grey and black hoodie over her shirt. He was staring and she was becoming flushed.

 

“Wh-what?” she asked uneasily. Now fidgeting with her new scarf.

 

Connor was silent still until he smiled handsomely. “You're beautiful.”

 

Her cheeks were definitely red again and she had to look away. Clearing her throat lightly, she approached him and he presented the coffee. She smiled sweetly to him as she grabbed it. When their eyes met, Connor had leaned down to give her another long, loving kiss.

 

When he pulled away, he clung onto how bashful she was and it was all because of him. She took a very careful drink of the coffee- her expression revealing that he had done right and he had lightly traced his finger along her jawline. “We need to go.”

 

She nodded, finished her cup and they were out the door and out of the complex before anyone could possibly comment to her or question about the android walking with her.


	15. Outing

When they arrived at the station, Kaelynn stepped out of her car first. She already had a smile on her face form the conversation she was having with Connor but it quickly dropped when she saw Gavin Reed outside in the parking lot, smoking a cigarette. The detective’s face lit up to her sight and was going to call her over until he saw Connor then exit the vehicle.

 

“What the fuck?” he spat, almost dropping his cigarette.

 

Kaelynn’s mood was quickly going downhill and she really didn't want to hear it. As she was trying to get out of the snow, Connor was bedside her until Gavin stopped the two.

 

“Want to,” Gavin had to ask, “explain why the fuckin’ can is with you?”

 

Before Kaelynn could even snap at him, Connor answered for her, “My instructions are to wait for Lieutenant Anderson and while the development of our case is coming along, I need to get ahold of him. Miss Everett is able to do that and so I seek her out when I need to see him.”

 

Gavin didn't appreciate Connor speaking to him, “I wasn't asking you, prick.”

 

“What do you want, Gavin?” Kaelynn asked irritably.

 

Gavin turned his steely eyes to her, “I found something more on that Robert Howard guy and wanted to show you.”

 

Kaelynn sighed, “Don't you have a partner to talk to about that? What about Chris?”

 

“Oh, but,” he began with his usual troublemaker attitude, “I like to hear you talk, sweetheart.”

 

Those words instantly made Connor’s LED shift to an intense red. The other two failed to notice as Kaelynn quickly retorted.

 

“I'm going,” she was annoyed and threatened him, “to report you to Fowler if you call me that one more time. It won't be the first harassment complaint against you, Reed.”

 

“I,” Gavin wasn't phased, “love it when you get so aggressive.”

 

“ _ Fuck you _ ,” Kaelynn spat. She and Connor started to make their way past him now until Gavin grabbed her arm. His action immediately made Connor snatch the other man's hand and remove it- chain reacting that into Gavin shoving the android back. Before Connor could move in, Kaelynn now stepped between them and pushed Gavin to back off.

 

“God dammit, what?!” Kaelynn snapped at him.

 

Gavin was to the point of fuming but stopped when she was between him and his target. He looked down at her, “ _ I need  _ you to see this. Maybe you can make sense of it.”

 

Kaelynn’s morning was quickly ruined and as much as she wanted to slap Gavin, she could see in his eyes that was serious about finding something more on the recent murder. She couldn't make herself ignore it. Such matters weren't dismissable. She made it clear that she was pissed off, “ _ Fine _ , asshole, but you don't always have to be such a piece of shit.”

 

Gavin grinned a little but backed off. “I'd like to go right now to show you.”

 

Kaelynn closed her eyes and tilted her head downwards, shaking it. She exhaled loudly before looking at him, “Okay. Lead the way.”

 

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Gavin said as if she were the one being difficult. He scoffed before turning and walking away. Kaelynn went to follow but halted for Connor. As she faced him, she flinched at how his light was red and he appeared unstable, “Connor?” She grabbed his arm carefully, “Hey, I'm sorry about all of that. Are you okay?”

 

Connor looked down at her, “I don't particularly like Detective Reed. Specifically, how he regards you.”

 

Kaelynn relaxed a little and her hand slid down to his. He reacted by clutching her hand protectively and she spoke up in attempts to reassure him, “Don't mind him. Being an asshole is just in his nature. He can't cope if he's not pissing someone off.” She felt upset that he was still agitated but they couldn't just linger outside, “I have to go. …. Okay?”

 

Connor’s LED turned yellow now but he didn't let go of her hand until she slipped hers out of his grip. She felt bad- like it was her fault that he was upset and Connor wanted to grab her- hold her and promise her that he wasn't mad at her. She was backing away, still looking at him for a moment before turning and leaving. When he was alone, Connor immediately looked down and felt his head by the light. He was so… frustrated. The thought of Gavin made his systems work faster and he tried to slow them down in order to turn his LED blue again but he was too aggravated at the moment to succeed in such.

 

-

 

Gavin had dragged her to the evidence locker and pulled up the camera feeds of the apartment on the terminal. There were several windows open to show every camera recording at every exit. The date on the videos were of three days before the murder was reported. The victim, Robert, was seen walking into his apartment, appearing paranoid but that could be due to his usage of red ice. As the video continued onward, an android entered the apartment with permission. It had to have been the one he owned.

 

Kaelynn made sure to watch every window of footage Gavin gained access to to see if she noticed anything.

 

Finally, after several hours later, the female who found Robert, his friend by the name of Rachel Adkins, was seen leaving the apartment; fixing her hair. Possibly a hook up?

 

“Footage before this,” Gavin explained, “never showed Rachel entering his apartment. She was already there.”

 

“Well,” Kaelynn leaned back and crossed her arms, still looking at the recordings, “how far back does the footage go?”

 

“A week,” Gavin answered. “She doesn't show back up until she called in the crime.” He leaned forward and touched the terminal to speed up the videos to show what he was talking about.

 

Kaelynn sighed lowly and scratched her head, “Did his android ever leave?”

 

Gavin shook his head, “No- and we've already analyzed the footage to check for any signs of tampering or hacking. There's nothing. It's a clean feed.” He looked at Kaelynn, “The only thing I got is that she was either the murderer or an accomplice.”

 

Something in Kaelynn’s gut knew they were missing something- the android. Where was it? She and the others in the apartment scoured the area for every detail they could find. She didn't realize that she was rubbing the back of her neck above the scarf as she thought.

 

“I'll,” Kaelynn finally spoke up, “stay here and check out the footage.”

 

“I'll leave you to it,” Gavin said. He then started to back away, “Let me know if you find anything,” and then he left.

 

Kaelynn sighed and pressed her finger to the terminal, rewinding the videos all the way to the beginning. She leaned on her hands against the edge of the terminal and just began to watch.

 

-

 

Connor was at his desk and looked up the moment he saw someone leave the evidence locker. His ring flashed yellow briefly when he saw that it was just Gavin. The sight of that man made his systems escalate to a level that made the android uneasy.

 

As the detective was walking by, he noticed how Connor’s attention was on him and flashed the android a grin before reaching his desk and sitting.

 

Connor looked away to focus on all the different cases of deviants laid out before him. He needed to focus on his mission. That, and also he needed to focus on something other than his growing disdain for Gavin.

 

It might have been about an hour later and Hank actually showed up at the office. He didn't speak to Connor at first- he just came in and sat at his desk. As he sighed, moved around some of the clutter he had going on, he paused and glanced up at Connor, whose face was stuck in an irritable expression as he stared hard at his files.

 

Debating if he should ask or not, Hank finally spoke up, “The case pissing you off that much?”

 

Connor shook out of it for a moment and looked at the older man. His mouth opened but then he snapped it shut to shake his head. He returned his eyes to the files and answered, “My apologies, Lieutenant. I'm… a little preoccupied at the moment over other matters.”

 

“Preoccupied?” Hank echoed. “I didn't think you could be distracted.” When Connor didn't speak, he then started to worry a bit, “Oh, don't tell me. …. Did Kaelynn hate the gifts?”

 

Connor looked up again and definitely revealed how off track he was. His LED was yellow, mouth open to speak but no words left. He finally managed to say something, “N-no. She loved them.”

 

Hank furrowed his brows and leaned forward on his desk, holding his hands together as he became curious over the troubled android, “Then what is it?”

 

Connor was silent as he looked at the Lieutenant. As he judged their relationship, he knew that he and Hank were on the level of friends and felt he could trust him enough to ask, “When Detective Reed refers to Miss Everett as sweetheart, what does he mean by that?”

 

Hank very obviously was taken aback by his question. He leaned back a bit and was now suspicious, but eventually relaxed and sighed, “He calls her that because they've dated.” The older man definitely noticed how Connors LED quickly shifted red before returning to yellow. Hank set to assure him, “It was one time and Kaelynn broke it off.” His usual, forward attitude came back, “Does this matter?”

 

“No.” Conner was quick to answer. He returned to his work until Kaelynn then came rushing out of the evidence locker. Both Connor and Hank looked at her but she was on a tunneled path towards Gavin’s desk. Gavin looked up quickly to her as she hastily spoke to him. Gavin was on his feet and grabbed her shoulder, turning her to walk with him as the two started to rush out until Hank stood up quickly.

 

“Hey- what's going on?” The older man interrupted them, succeeding in stopping them. Connor was on his feet too and standing a little behind Hank.

 

Gavin answered back in his typical way, “Stay out of this, Hank. It's my case- so it's nothing to worry about.”

 

Hank approached Gavin more, unafraid of the younger man, “If it's your case, why does a forensic scientist need to accompany you?”

 

“Because-” Kaelynn quickly spoke up, “I think it's the same guy!” she then kind of backed off as her eyes moved between both Hank and Connor, seeing both of their disapproval.

 

Hank spoke, “No, you're not dealing with this, if it is, Kaelynn.”

 

Gavin was getting irritable, “Jesus Hank, you don't control her. We're leaving now because there is some serious shit happening.” Without letting them argue more, he was exiting the office. Kaelynn stayed behind and put her hands together. She wasn't begging- she was apologizing. She gave both men in her life a regretful look but backed away.

 

“I'll be safe,” Kaelynn promised and was out.

 

“God dammit…,” Hank grumbled irritably. He looked over at Connor who was fixated on the exit that Kaelynn just left from with his light now openly swirling red. Hank was riled up and worried too, but also had enough of the android’s behavior. The older man snapped at him, “What is it, Connor? What's gotten into you?”

 

Connor evidently hesitated but didn't look away from the exit. He blinked a few times, “I…,” He closed his mouth, stared down at the floor for a moment, but then looked at Hank. His light brown eyes were sincere and scared. He finally said, “I love her, Hank.”

 

Hank flinched hard. He felt several mixed emotions pool inside of him: anger, fear, protectiveness, objectiveness, yet also acceptance and sympathy. Hank visibly relaxed. After the Eden Club he had been thinking hard about androids and why they become deviant. Maybe they can live like humans, feel like humans- love like humans. Maybe Connor wasn't any different.

 

The older man then slapped his hand down on Connor’s shoulder and grabbed him. “If it's the same guy, that means that Gavin and Kaelynn are dealing with deviants.” He gave Connor a moment to register what he was getting at, “We handle all deviant cases. So,” he patted Connor’s shoulder now, “Let's go, son.”

 

Connor’s eyes widened and his LED returned to yellow and then finally became blue again. Hank gave him a reassuring smile before going to his desk to retrieve his keys. As he passed by Connor, he motioned him to hurry up and the android quickly stepped to it, staying on Hank's heels as the two now rushed out of the station.

 


	16. Always More

Connor was able to download all reports about the latest case involving Robert Howard, which included the background on Rachel Adkins and her information as well. Hank was fast enough to find Gavin's police vehicle and based on the route the detective was taking, Connor confirmed that he was going to Rachel's residence.

 

-

 

“How did you guess that?” Gavin asked as he drove.

 

Kaelynn was very on edge. She felt like they couldn't get to their destination fast enough. “The android walked in and Rachel walked out. When she left, I saw the same blue light that appears when androids shift their artificial skin to be their real plastic selves. It was subtle and in her hair, but I definitely caught it.” She looked over at Gavin, “It has to be the android we're missing. And if it is, then that either means that Rachel is behind this, or dead. The same thing with the Barton’s.”

 

“Shit,” Gavin muttered. He then laughed and shook his head, casting her a glance, “I'm gonna tell Jeffrey to consider you for the detective position.” Looking to the road again, he continued, “You would do great- I knew it was the right thing to have you take a look at the footage. It would get you out of the lab and into more hands on work.”

 

Kaelynn looked at him briefly before looking out the window, “What makes you think I want that position?”

 

Gavin laughed again, “Please. We all know- Hank is always on your ass about it- you love to solve shit- detective shit. You're perfect for that line of work and,” he shrugged and she thought for a moment that he might actually be genuine, “I'd love to have you as a partner.”

 

“I'm sure,” Kaelynn exhaled.

 

“I'm serious, Kaelynn,” Gavin said, genuinely being serious. For him to be serious and not also angry was a rare moment for a man like Gavin Reed to have. When Kaelynn looked at him, their eyes met. The man was definitely meaning the words he spoke.

 

But Kaelynn was uninterested. She loved her job. Loved the lab. And for damn sure did not want to be Gavin's partner. Nuh uh.

 

“No, thank you,” Kaelynn said.

 

Gavin grinned and obviously wasn't going to give up, “Think about it.”

 

Kaelynn already was set with her answer but spoke anyways, “Sure.”

 

-

 

Now that Connor’s confession had more than enough time to sink in, Hank finally had to ask, “You love Kaelynn?”

 

Connor was silent at first. He didn't have to think about whether he did or not, he only paused due to his fear of his own software instability. “I do.”

 

Hank was just being cautious, “You've not known her long; are you sure? There could have been some weird shit enter your programming to make you think you do.”

 

Connor shook his head, “I've noticed different… reactions I've been having around her lately. At first, I just enjoyed seeing her- hearing her talk. Then I've found myself yearning for her to just look in my direction- seeing her eyes and her smile. When she kissed me, I-”

 

“Whoa, whoa, hold on,” Hank quickly interrupted. He looked over at Connor who met his eyes. The android obviously didn't understand what was wrong. Hank shook his head bitterly. He was mixed with emotions. Part of him accepted and approved of Connor and Kaelynn’s newly revealed relationship, but the other part of him still felt obliged to be the overprotective father. Hearing such things fell in line with the topics he didn't want to hear about or allow. “Is that what happened at her new place?”

 

Connor shook his head and blinked a few times. “No.”

 

Hank looked ahead again but furrowed his brows, “It happened before? …. So what the fuck happened when I dropped you off?”

 

Connor opened his mouth to speak but closed it for a moment. He knew the proper terms he was about to use always made Kaelynn react oddly due to it not being a common way for human beings to describe certain interactions, so the android admitted casually, “We had sex.”

 

Hank accidentally hit the breaks on his car, forcing the vehicle to attempt to stop and throwing the two occupants forward. Hank quickly recouped and returned his foot to the correct pedal but he was absolutely shocked. He shot Connor an intense glare, the android had to slam his hands on the dash to catch himself, “ _ Fucking, what?! _ ”

 

Connor flinched lightly but tried to speak professionally but was also confused. He thought he and Hank were on the level to discuss and admit such things. Perhaps he miscalculated. “We had sex. Don't worry, Lieutenant, it was consensual for both of us.”

 

Hank threw up his hand quickly, “Stop- stop! I told you to not do any weird shit! I- how the fuck do you even- no, no. I don't want to know.” He aggressively pressed his radio to get his music set up, grumbling under his breath quite a few obscenities while shaking his head. After just a second, loud heavy metal began playing in the car, indicating that he was done with their conversation and deeply regretted bringing it up in the first place.

 

Connor was blinking again and looked ahead, down at the floorboard, and eventually out the window. He wasn't sure why Hank became so aggressive and made a note of their previous topic and to not bring it back up. Regardless of how south their moment went, Connor was still only set on reaching their destination. He didn't want Kaelynn involved with the one who had almost had her murdered. Being okay with the silence, Connor remained so for the rest of their ride.

 

-

 

Rachel Adkins lived in a house. A very well off, expensive house that was in a gated off residential neighborhood. Kaelynn was confused as she stared around while they drove up.

 

“Why,” Kaelynn questioned, “is someone this well off, associated with some guy who was on red ice and living in an apartment?”

 

“We're,” Gavin began as they pulled up to their destination, “here to find that out.” He started messing with the terminal in the police car to get the search warrant he requested ready. Having it download to his tablet, he gave Kaelynn a look that said he was ready to go and the two stepped out of the vehicle. Gavin, grabbing a thermal scanner too before he did so.

 

“Stay behind me,” Gavin said.

 

Kaelynn nodded and realized that she didn't bring her gun with her. But they should be fine.

 

She stepped behind Gavin as he began knocking on the door. It wasn't long before Rachel answered it.

 

“Remember me?” Gavin introduced himself. Instead of letting her have a moment to speak- her mouth open to do so- Gavin held up the tablet, “We have a warrant to search the property. Now, I suggest you cooperate with us and we'll be out of your hair in no time.”

 

“Wh-what?” Rachel finally spoke. “Oh, okay- but why? What happened?”

 

Gavin had a faint grin on his lips but stepped inside with Kaelynn. Rachel closed the door behind them.

 

Kaelynn began looking around the open area they were in as Gavin continued to speak to the woman, “Necessary precautions. We also require a thermal scan, so-” Gavin didn't even give her a chance to consent or question and held up the scanner.

 

Kaelynn looked back just as the most genuine, pure look of terror hit Rachel's features. When the scanner alerted the two of the, in fact, android before them, she nearly collapsed. It was a polar opposite reaction than the other androids at the Barton’s. Instead of turning violent, she started… crying. Kaelynn felt the pang of guilt but Gavin was far less empathetic.

 

“Fuckin ‘droid.” He sneered as he shoved her to turn around and cuffed her so she wouldn't lash out. “Oh, you are going to be scrapped and recycled for what you did. Who knows? You might go into the parts of my next trash can.”

 

“I'm…,” Rachel allowed Gavin to shove her towards the front door. Her head was low and she was defeated, “sorry. I'm so sorry for what's happened.”

 

“Shut,” Gavin said with disgust, “the fuck up.” He looked back at Kaelynn, “See if you can find anything. I'm gonna put this in the car.”

 

Kaelynn took a breath and nodded. She didn't waste time before she was scouting the house. Everything was expensive, clean, orderly and as if someone hadn't lived there in a while. Kaelynn approached a stairwell that led to the second floor but waited before ascending. She decided to search for anything out of the ordinary on the level she was on. Upon entering the kitchen, a distinct smell hit her. One that had Kaelynn covering her nose and mouth from the foulness of it.

 

Her eyes looked to the refrigerator. Perhaps rotten food? No, that wasn't food. Kaelynn looked around and found another door in the kitchen that was deadbolted. As she neared it, the smell only intensified.

 

-

 

“Move- come on!” Gavin barked, giving Rachel another hard shove when she wasn't moving as fast as he wanted. She was still crying with her head hung low. As they reached his car, he leaned around her to get the door, completely unexpecting her arm to suddenly… pop off.

 

“What-?!” Gavin managed to choke out right before Rachel's damsel behavior shifted to violent. She swung her detached arm around and made contact with Gavin’s head, instantly bruising, breaking his skin, and knocking him out cold.

 

Without sparing another look at him, Rachel then sprinted back into the house.

 

-

 

Kaelynn opened the door and pushed it open slowly, groaning lowly at the horrid smell that significantly increased. The door revealed a stairwell leading to the basement but it was pitch black at the bottom. Kaelynn saw the light switch and flicked it on… but of course it didn't work.

 

“Of course,” Kaelynn mumbled. “Always like this, huh?” Still covering her mouth and nose, she reached in her pocket for her phone and turned the light on. As soon as she raised it to peer down the stairs, she suddenly got shoved down into it.

 

The phone was dropped, tumbling down the stairs but Kaelynn just managed to catch herself on the railing to prevent herself from doing the same. When she whipped her head upwards towards the door, she saw a one armed Rachel just close it. Kaelynn sprinted back up and rammed into the door, but it was deadbolted again.

 

Kaelynn hastily banged on it- being trapped in the pure darkness, “Gavin! Gavin, whe-”

 

A shuffling was heard at the bottom of the stairs and Kaelynn froze. Whatever it was had sent a shiver down her spine which left her with a faint tremble in her limbs. She slowly looked behind her and down the stairwell. The only thing she had a chance of seeing was the white rim outline of the flashlight on her phone as it lay face down at the bottom of the stairs.

 

-

 

Hank and Connor had arrived and almost immediately saw Gavin lying unconscious in the driveway next to his vehicle. Hank poorly parked and the two were out and rushing to the scene. Hank stopped by Gavin but Connor was inside the house without a second thought. He immediately set to scanning, finding fresh footprints that matched the detail of Kaelynn’s, Gavin’s and a third party’s shoes. He singled out Kaelynn’s and was running after it. As soon as he entered through one of the doorways, he reacted fast enough to duck as a blonde female android swung at him with a detached arm that was connected by handcuffs from its wrist to the androids still attached arm.

 

She swung again and Connor caught it, using it to his advantage as he yanked her towards him to shove her around him and into the wall.

 

-

 

Kaelynn didn't know how she could get her feet to move, but she did. She was terrified, couldn't see,  _ knew _ she heard something but was at the bottom of the stairs now. As she shakily leaned down to retrieve her phone, she swallowed hard as she now used the light to allow her sight to the large, horrifying basement.

 

She could see that there were several doorless openings in the walls to lead to other sections of the basement but as she looked the other way, she found the source of the smell.

 

Without even being attempted to be covered up was a lifeless, about a weeks worth of decay, female body. Dry, coagulated blood stained her clothes and concrete floor from multiple wounds on her body. Her eyes were open but almost rolled back. Her blonde hair was sprawled out and touched with crimson as well. …. It was Rachel Adkins.

 

Kaelynn covered her mouth and felt the fear rise ever higher. She needed to get out, regroup with Gavin-

 

Gavin! Kaelynn knew something had happened and quickly turned towards the stairs again. As soon as the light shone behind her, a man stood directly before her, eyes set directly on her.

 

Kaelynn reacted with a harsh scream from the startelement and was backing away quickly. She had to prepare right then as the man rushed towards her.


	17. Off the Case

Connor heard her scream and it almost made his systems completely lock up. The sound came from under him; he panicked. Rachel had tried to elbow him as he had her shoved against the wall but Connor was far from patient, or caring if the android made it back to the station for questioning.

 

Connor shoved her against the wall again and when she quickly whipped around in his direction, Connor snatched her abdomen through the shirt, felt the core on his fingertips, and ripped it clean out. In just a heartbeat, Rachel staggered and her eyes went dark. Connor was already moving on by the time she hit the floor. He sprinted through the house to try to find the basement.

 

Hank had just gotten Gavin back to consciousness and the two ran inside now. They caught Connor turning a corner across the house and went to follow him, both halting when they found Rachel deactivated and collapsed against the wall.

 

“Fuckin bitch,” Gavin grumbled- pissed and still a little out of it. The blood was already down the side of his face from the wound on his head.

 

Hank stared at the dead android for a moment but didn't need to linger long. He yelled for Connor as he chased after the direction he disappeared at.

 

-

 

The man had a knife- possibly the murder weapon- and was attacking Kaelynn. It was terribly hard for her to try to dodge, deflect his arms while also trying to control the lighting. If she lost her phone, then she'd be left completely alone in the dark. She would suck in her breath every time he would narrowly miss her abdomen.

 

She stepped backwards and found a little lamp on one of the shelves and grabbed it, gritting her teeth as she swung it as hard as she could at the man, having it shatter over his head and draw blue blood.

 

Another android. One that was only momentarily phased by her attack.

 

As he charged at her again, Kaelynn felt her foot hit something- Rachel's body- and she fell backwards, hitting her elbows hard on the concrete. She didn't have time to even groan from the pain. She kicked the man back and took her small window to get back to her feet. She turned and ran into one of the other areas in the basement but she heard him on her heels.

 

Curse her hair for being so long- Kaelynn yelped when he snatched at it and dragged her back to him, knocking her beanie off that she had put on that morning. The only thing she could do was drop her phone and grab the man's arms as he attempted to plunge the knife into her. The phone landed on its screen, letting the light now shine upwards, giving her enough to see her attacker.

 

Her hand brushed the blade, slicing a thin cut into her palm but she grabbed at the handle in his grip, fighting his strength and ownership of the knife. Eventually, Kaelynn managed to slip it enough from him to make it drop. She instantly kicked it away from them so he couldn't get it. Instead of going for it, however, the man turned her around and wrapped his hand around her throat.

 

Everything was in a flash. Kaelynn grabbed his hand with both of hers and she was slammed against the wall, pinned and being choked.

 

“I don't-” the android began speaking but his voice then shifted into another man's voice. Almost like a recorded one. It sounded like a younger man's voice, maybe one around her age that now spoke through, “Understand what these androids do. I just reprogram them to help me but they always resort to stabbing. Why stabbing? I'm just seeing what I could do and these things always make it appear like a crime of passion.”

 

Kaelynn furrowed her brows a bit from confusion but her face was twisted in a grimace as she tried to break his grip. As she looked into his eyes, they were in her direction, but not actually looking at her. It was as if he were distracted, or running a diagnostic, or anything really. She started reaching a hand forward as he continued.

 

“Androids are remarkable, right? With the proper equipment, you really could make them do anything,” the android spoke. “They can standby for weeks- months until the right time. Do, say and execute everything perfectly. Well-” the android tilted his head a bit, “almost everything. They tend to malfunction when it comes to speech- I'll work on that.”

 

Kaelynn could feel it through his shirt. Her nails began to, as subtle as possible, scrape at the edge. She hesitated at his next words.

 

“You're the one who always shows up for my work, I presume?” his head tilted back to the first position but his eyes were still forward at nothing- hand still firm, “You are not my target. But you eventually will be if you keep interfering.” His other hand then snapped around her neck, increasing the pressure and forcing a horrid choke from her. Kaelynn closed her eyes and felt his abdomen panel open through his shirt. Through the fabric, she forced her hand in, grabbed the first tube she found and yanked it violently out. The grip didn't lessen at first but his body fell forward.

 

Kaelynn slammed her hands on the android’s chest and began to shove him off the moment she heard the locked door bust open. Footsteps loudly sprinted down the stairs and Kaelynn managed to get the android off of her, having it fall back and limp onto the concrete. When Kaelynn looked up, she saw Connor. His red LED broke through the darkness as he followed the light of her phone.

 

“Kaelynn!” Connor yelled and was at her before she could speak.

 

Kaelynn rubbed her throat under the scarf for only a second before her hands were clutching at Connor. He gave the android on the floor a quick scan, confirming its deactivation, and grabbed Kaelynn’s arms, yanking her against him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and protectively, catching her off guard.

 

More footsteps sounded, followed by the gruff voice of Hank, “Jesus fucking christ- that smell!”

 

Kaelynn then came back to reality and everything that had just happened. There was more deadly androids, a dead body, a missing Gavin, and a message from the true killer. She couldn't find words but Connor was there, his hand holding hers tightly, and he led her towards the exit.

 

Hank saw them approach- the light from upstairs shining into the basement. The older man met them before they reached him and stopped the two, placing his hand on Kaelynn’s face, “Are you alright?!”

 

Kaelynn caught her breath after the moment had calmed down but Connor then grabbed her hand, noticing the cut, “I'm okay guys. Wh-where’s…” she looked behind them and up the stairs to see Gavin standing up top. With everything that happened and the putrid smell of the basement, Kaelynn yearned for the light and fresh air. She took her hand back and held them up, letting them know she was okay before she pushed past them to ascend the stairs.

 

Gavin moved out of the way for her to leave the basement. Her eyes caught him and she had to ask, “What happened to you?”

 

Gavin wasn't amused, “The fucking tin can is what happened. Damn thing removed its arm.”

 

Kaelynn was busy tilting her head, assessing the wound he received on his head before she looked him in the eyes again, “I'm sorry.”

 

Gavin shook his head, “You seem worse for wear too-” He noticed her reddening neck already starting to bruise from just under her scarf, “Fuck- did something try to strangle you?”

 

Kaelynn sighed and grabbed her throat, massaging the skin, “Maybe.”

 

Connor and Hank were up there with them now too. Hank motioned for them to all clear out of the kitchen due to the smell but pulled Gavin aside once they neared the front door to explain why he was there. That, and also how the case is now the Lieutenant’s- not Gavin’s. That news didn't sit well with the hot headed detective.

 

As they were fighting, Kaelynn stepped outside, taking a deep breath and grabbing her throat again. She looked down and closed her eyes, leaning a bit as she put her weight on one leg. She didn't realize that Connor was with her until his hand replaced hers with gentle touches along her bruising flesh.

 

Kaelynn looked over and up at him, noticing how his face was hard set into a frown and his light was red. “Connor, please, I'm okay. Please don't worry about it- I am grateful to see you, though.”

 

Connor still didn't speak.

 

“Con-” Kaelynn began but then paused. His hand left her neck and grabbed her hand that had the light cut along it now. Kaelynn spoke up again, “Connor?” When she had yet to get a response, she placed her hand on his face, suddenly getting his attention, “Hey?”

 

Connor’s eyes snapped to meet hers. He finally said, “That's enough.”

 

“What?”

 

Connor grabbed her hand to remove it from his face but still held it, “You will not help any more with this case. That is an order and I'm sure I can get Lieutenant Anderson to back me up with this decision.”

 

Kaelynn flinched a little, “An order?” She wasn't a stubborn person, but she was shaking her head, “I'm sorry Connor, but I'm going to help solve this whether you like it or not. This guy who's doing all of this tried to kill me-”

 

“Exactly,” Connor interrupted. “You've almost died, got shot, had messages left for you and have now almost died again. So, that's enough.”

 

Kaelynn looked towards the house and then back at him. He was deathly serious, but so was she, “You're not going to stop me. I'm going to help find him-”

 

“It is not your case!” Connor’s voice was raised but he wasn't yelling. He was strict but not hateful. He was scared more than anything. He had his hands up as he was about to grab her arms now but he didn't. His words were a bit harsh, “All you are doing is making us panic- you are influencing the way that Lieutenant Anderson is working and are only getting in the way of our progress! You need to stop!”

 

Kaelynn actually took a step back from how hard his words hit her, even if he didn't intend to be so forceful to her. She looked away quickly and crossed her arms, holding them at the elbows that were quickly reminding her of how she had hit them against the concrete. She felt a wave of sadness and guilt hit her when her eyes started to sting. She spoke lowly and apologetically, “I'm sorry Connor. …. I didn't know that's how I was.”

 

Connor also then realized what he said and instantly felt the regret. Seeing the pain he suddenly caused her made him was to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness, “Kaelynn-”

 

“This is fuckin’ ridiculous,” Gavin was saying angrily as he stomped out of the house. As soon as his eyes were on Connor, he saw pure resentment, “And now this thing is going to investigate its kind after what just happened?!” He started approaching Connor too aggressively and Kaelynn turned to the detective now. Gavin spat, “I'm sure this asshole is just like the others.” He got close enough to shove Connor hard.

 

Kaelynn moved in and snatched Gavin’s jacket, pulling him to the side and away from Connor. Gavin looked at her with confusion but she made it clear, “Stop, Gavin. This isn't your case anymore whether you like it or not, and whether you approve or not, Connor is Hank's partner. They're going to investigate here and it would be better if we just leave now.”

 

Gavin was impatient with her too- just not physically aggressive, “ _ We _ ? What the fuck do you mean- you're just gonna stay too.”

 

Kaelynn released his jacket, “I've been relieved of my duties. …. We should report to Fowler while Hank takes over.”

 

Gavin was quiet as he stared down at her. Finally, he rolled his eyes and sighed harshly, “ _ Fine. _ ” He shifted to move around her and went to his car.

 

Kaelynn stayed where she was and stared at nothing but she could feel Connor’s eyes on her. Again, it hurt to know that she was just burdening them the entire time. She just wanted to help and now knew that she was only doing the opposite. As soon as she felt Connor touch her shoulder, she slipped from his touch, giving his chest a light pat as she turned towards him but she kept her head low and walked passed him to join Gavin in the vehicle.

 

Kaelynn shut the door as she sat in the passenger seat. Gavin gave her a brief glance before he started the car and began driving off. She sighed silently and stared at the floorboard, massaging her cut hand lightly- the wound shallow enough to where it wasn't bleeding anymore.

 

Connor watched them leave and felt like something was horribly wrong. It felt like he had a knot in his stomach that left him restless and ill. He was guilty- remorseful. He deeply yearned to have approached the situation differently.

 

He could tell that he hurt her. Kaelynn almost died again and he just scolded her. 

 

He couldn't forgive himself.

 

Connor flinched when he felt something on his cheeks and his hand was there to swipe it away, revealing wetness on his fingertips. His LED was flickering red and it didn't take long for him to realize that he was crying.


	18. Yours

Hank looked over at Connor as soon as the android entered the residence again. Connor had tried to hide it, but Hank swore he saw just the faintest hint of wetness by his eyes. The older man furrowed his brows but as soon as he noticed that Connor was already searching the area for clues and evidence, he decided to question him later about it.

 

Hank immediately set to the dead Rachel android and knelt by her. He grabbed her head to move it to see her face better. As he examined her features, he was able to see areas that looked adjusted- as if it was in fact reconstructed to take on her current appearance. When he noticed Connor next to him, he spoke, “So all these incidents involve an android murdering their owner, and then taking on their likeness. Except in Robert Howard's case where his android killed him, but then took on Rachel Adkins’ appearance. All murders are resulted from stabbings, but each victim is of a different background.”

 

“And,” Connor added in, “none of these androids have any connection to our other cases involving rA9. These androids don't mention it or have any sort of obsessive writings or offerings like the others. These deviants are being overwritten by a new code to make them behave in these ways.”

 

Hank sighed lowly and stood up straight. He was rubbing the back of his neck, “There is a connection here. We're just overlooking it.”

 

Connor nodded and scanned the android before him. She was a different model from the others in both the murder and rA9 cases. She reconstructed her face like the others but for a different human other than its owner. He decided to check the basement and Hank spoke as if he read his mind.

 

“I'll check upstairs.” The older man said, “You see if you can find anything in that damn basement.”

 

“Understood,” Connor confirmed and the two split.

 

The basement was dark enough for Connor to be unable to see as well but when he would switch his optical sensors to scan, it allowed him vision to see the area differently. The first thing he approached was the human corpse of the real Rachel Adkins.

 

She had been deceased for twelve days. Cause of death from seven stab wounds to the body. She wasn't killed in the basement- she was dragged down there but dropped off. The killer obviously didn't put too much effort into hiding her.

 

As Connor walked around, he saw signs of a very recent struggle- Kaelynn's. Her phone was still in the basement and he found it due to the light. As he retrieved it, he noticed that the screen was completely shattered. Upon examining the area, he also found her beanie that he had just gifted her. He retrieved that too.

 

There was a large knife on the ground with a thin streak of blood along the blade. With a quick scan, he learned that it was Kaelynn’s. Just ahead was the most recent deactivated android. It was face down and Connor rolled it over to be on its back. Connor furrowed his brows when he realized that this android was in fact itself instead of being made to look like someone else. When he traced the records of the android, it wasn't purchased by Rachel. It wasn't purchased by anyone. It seemed as though the android was left in the basement as a message.

 

-

 

Kaelynn and Gavin were back at the station. Gavin was in the Captain's office and very obviously raising hell. Kaelynn found herself seated at Hank's desk even if the thought of him and Connor twisted her heart. Again, she never realized how much of a burden she really was. It fucking hurt.

 

However, she couldn't get her mind clear of the android in the basement. She didn't think he was talking to her- he was there as a message but not specifically left for her. The android was left there to be intentionally found by anyone. Kaelynn knew that to be true. The killer wanted the cops to find it. That's why ‘Rachel’ was the one who called in the murder of Robert Howard. The killer was dragging the cops around exactly how he wanted and is succeeding.

 

The killer was just having fun. He had discovered something new and fascinating and couldn't get enough of it.

 

Kaelynn rubbed at her bruised elbows as she recalled the recorded voice. It was young- definitely a man in his twenties- possibly younger than her. Her mind then shifted back to the killer's possible occupation of being an IT guy or a programmer. She was up and walking across the office to her lab where she had a computer set up.

 

Michael Barton. Lacey Barton. Robert Howard and Rachel Adkins.

 

Kaelynn knew they had to have some connection. She scanned her ID card at the lab and gained access, striding across the room to seat herself at the computer before she was immediately searching their names. She started with the first victims: the Barton’s and found their social media pages fairly quickly.

 

-

 

Some time passed and Gavin was seated with Kaelynn at this point. He told her to drop her investigation but she had found a little too much to stop now. A cybersecurity corporation was located in downtown Detroit- a business that Michael Barton was the regional manager of. Robert Howard was an ex employee and Rachel Adkins just so happened to be a head programmer in the firewall department of the corporation. Once Kaelynn had pointed those facts out to Gavin, he was on board with continuing as well.

 

“There are,” Kaelynn began, “over three hundred people employed in the company- but only about one hundred are actually human. Most of the workers are the actual security engineers which are just androids programmed to so such. …. I think it's pretty safe to assume that our killer is amongst them. Or someone with a vendetta against the company.”

 

Gavin was so hyped from the discovery that he hit the back of her chair, “Fuck yeah! We should find this guy in no time.” He had a confident grin on his face and glanced at Kaelynn, catching her eyes, “You know, I still mentioned to Jeffrey that he should give you the detective position.”

 

Kaelynn released a small huff that was between a laugh and a sigh. She looked at the screen in front of her and shook her head. She didn't let the pain and unease of Connor’s words show. She played off her down mood, “Thanks, but I'm not going to worry about it.”

 

Gavin leaned back in his chair, “Still thinking about it, huh?” Kaelynn still kept her eyes forward but Gavin couldn't help it. He saw the faint signs of bruising on her neck and reached his hand over, lightly stroking the skin of her neck with his fingers while brushing her black hair back.

 

Kaelynn felt a jolt hit her spine from the contact and she froze up but by no means was it a comforting or exciting one. Even if she and Gavin were getting along, she still was disgusted by the idea of being with him. Besides… she really…. Really did like Connor.

 

Kaelynn moved her body a bit and grabbed his hand. She was removing it and looked at him- her mouth opened to speak when the door to her lab opened to the android of her thoughts standing in the doorway. LED quickly shifting red to the sight before him.

 

“Connor?” Kaelynn spoke up instantly.

 

His name caused Gavin to whip his head in the direction of the door and his relaxed, confident self immediately became aggressive and tense. “The fuck you want?”

 

Connor didn't speak- or more like, he couldn't find words yet. Kaelynn had just released Gavin’s hand and the man stood from his chair now.

 

Gavin sighed with annoyance and knew if he started a fight, someone- probably Hank- would come barging in just to make everything worse. However, he still had to say something, “Did you find anything at my crime scene?”

 

Still, Connor couldn't speak. He felt that if he did, he would speak irrationally. 

 

“Still,” Gavin snapped, “only answering to Hank, asshole? I'm fucking talking to-”

 

“Gavin!” Kaelynn finally yelled and stood up. Both sets of eyes fell to her and she motioned with her hand for the detective to leave. “ _ Please _ , after today, we don't need any of this shit. Now  _ go _ .”

 

Gavin fell speechless as he looked at her but eventually gave up. He exhaled loudly and began making his way to the exit. As soon as he neared Connor, the android turned to move, allowing Gavin space to leave but still received a shove just for being in his presence.

 

Connor watched as Gavin left and slowly looked back at Kaelynn, who had already sat back down. The android felt his cardiac pumps working faster along with all his nerves and emotions- wait, emotions?

 

Connor had stepped in the lab now- the door closing behind him.

 

Kaelynn couldn't make herself look at him. She wasn't mad, only still upset with herself. Especially after she still didn't listen. She had minimized the tabs on her computer and was running one hand through her hair, “Is everything okay?”

 

Connor took another step but then halted. He briefly glanced at the camera in the room before continuing his advance and finally speaking, “No.”

 

Kaelynn closed her eyes and knew it had to be because he knew- of course he knew that she still looked into the case. She felt anxious and uneasy- ready for his scolding again.

 

But instead, she felt his hands on her hand and wrist as he knelt down by her chair.

 

“C-Connor?” Kaelynn started but he had leaned forward and kissed the back of her hand, like she had done to him after their first kiss.

 

Kaelynn rotated in her chair to face him and she quickly put her hands on his face to get his attention, making him look at her, “H-hey, you don't have to do that.”

 

“I'm sorry-” Connor quickly blurted out. Before she could speak, he was spilling everything, “I used Hank as an excuse but I'm… I'm terrified, Kae. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore- I want to keep you safe.” He leaned up on his knees to be more on her level, now raising his hands to hold her face, “ _ You _ make me… feel different. I-I…,” Kaelynn’s eyes had widened a bit from his words and she had her hands on his chest, gripping his shirt. Connor had to take a moment, closing his eyes, but then opening them to her again, “I truly…  _ feel _ with you. A-and after I saw how I made you- it made me want to shut myself off. It…  _ hurt _ .”

 

Kaelynn was taken aback. She spoke a little shakily, “Connor… i-it's okay. I understand- I'm not mad.”

 

“It's not okay!” Connor objected. “I never wanted to do that to you- I can't believe that I would-”

 

Kaelynn had leaned in to kiss him. Connor was shocked but didn't push her away. He immediately leaned into it and his fingers started to dig in her hair. Kaelynn had her grip tight on his clothes so he couldn't back away until she was ready for him to.

 

After a few moments, she had pulled away but pressed her forehead against his, keeping her eyes closed, “Connor… the last thing I wanted to do was upset or scare you. I care about you… a-a lot.” She sighed sweetly when his fingers tightened more in her hair.

 

Connor spoke lowly to just her, “I care about you, Kaelynn Everett.” He felt her hands touch his neck and he was moving in for another kiss- one deeper and more passionate. He parted his lips for her tongue to slide into his mouth and embraced it. He had turned on the sensors that allowed him to have pleasurable feelings again right as she moaned, and that locked his body up.

 

Kaelynn tried to pull Connor closer to her but he had stood, pulling her out of the chair and lifting her to seat her on the counter. She didn't have a chance to react by the time he was kissing her lips, ears- halting at her neck- but then pulling at her scarf to loosen it, gaining access to her flesh. Connor was sweet, yet lustful. His hands slid along her thighs, gripping them until one hand moved to her chest to grab her breast.

 

Kaelynn had let out a little moan, raising one knee to slide against his side as he moved himself between her legs. Connor’s hands were now moving under her shirt to feel her warm, soft skin and she had gripped his shoulders strongly, forcing him to stop.

 

As much as she wanted to continue it, she knew they couldn't, “C-Connor… if we get caught-”

 

Connor was shaking his head, “I disabled the camera already.”

 

Kaelynn flinched, “Wh-what..?! Did you have this planned?”

 

“No,” Connor promised and moved in for another kiss, which she desperately allowed. He leaned back, “I only wanted some privacy. I didn't expect this.”

 

He was on her again, his skin on her skin- his artificial, sweet breath on her neck and lips. Fingers sliding under her bra to brush her nipples and Kaelynn shuddered. She was quickly unfolding for him, “If som-someone walks in….”

 

Connor had now gripped her thighs, sliding her against him and lifting her up now- forcing her to hold onto him as he carried her across the room. He hit her against the wall as he slammed his hand to the door, locking his lips to hers- his hand shifted to the white plastic as he hacked the door, preventing outside access.

 

Kaelynn gave up and hungrily kissed him, moaning and gasping as he started to grind against her- letting her know how much he lusted for her. She didn't even have to speak for him to move her now to a table and lay her down on it.

 

Kaelynn closed her eyes and sighed softly as he pushed open her coat, lifting her shirt to kiss her stomach and up her torso, pushing her bra up to release her breasts. His fingers hooked into her leggings and he started to pull them down as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, releasing a sharp moan from her.

 

She managed to kick off one boot as Connor pulled down her pants and panties. He slid them off of the shoeless leg and threw her leg over his shoulder as he pressed his lips against her heat, tongue slipping out to caress and worship her clit. Kaelynn snatched his head, digging her fingers hard into his hair as a long moan slipped out.

 

Kaelynn had her mouth open and panting- her toes were curled and her fingers were clutching onto his pretty hair but she knew that they shouldn't- couldn't do this at work. If they got caught, she would want to drop dead but Connor seemed confident enough. She felt him pull away; drag her to the edge of the table. As she looked up at him, he was hastily undoing his belt and pants, pushing them down to let himself free. Kaelynn clutched the edge of the table and he pushed in deep, causing her to throw her head back.

 

One of her hands slapped to her head, gripping her own hair now as she still held onto the table edge; her knuckles becoming white as he stood at the end, holding her legs as he pounded into her. Each time he hit to the base, he felt himself stiffen and want to collapse. The feeling was too good- it wanted to consume him with how wonderful it was. His eyes were only on her, watching how her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Cheeks red- so beautifully flushed. Her pretty mouth was open and every sweet breath that escaped her could be the end of him. She was his and he pledged himself to be hers.

 

“F-fuck.. C-Connor…!” Kaelynn panted and arched her back a little. He was hitting the right spot just right.

 

“Come for me,” Connor ordered with a moan, “Miss Everett.”

 

“Y-yes..,” Kaelynn was obeying. She felt his thumb brush against her clit and she was done. “Connor- yes- b-baby, I-I'm-” Connor had pushed his fingers into her mouth.

 

“ _ Bite _ ,” he demanded and she obeyed perfectly. Her teeth dug into the skin to break it to the plastic underneath. Connor felt her walls tighten around his cock and he let a shaky moan slip out. His thrusts started to stagger as she reached her orgasm- releasing for him. He couldn't stop himself- he tried to muffle his own moans when he felt his own release, filling her up with each pump.

 

Connor slipped his fingers from her mouth and slammed his hands now on the table by each side of her head to prevent himself from fully collapsing. He kept his cock in her until he knew that he was fully done climaxing in her. He slowly began to pull himself out- both of them trembling from the action and when she finally opened her eyes to look at him, he had to kiss her.

 

Connor pulled his lips away but remained over her, closing his eyes and caressing her face, “I am yours, Kaelynn.”

 

His words sent a whole new wave of warmth through Kaelynn and it resulted in a strong smile from her. She threw her arms around his neck to pull him against her, breathing into his ear, “And I will always be yours, Connor.”


	19. New Leads, Same company

Connor had fixed his pants and re-tucked in his shirt after helping Kaelynn dress properly once more. He adjusted his tie and looked back at Kaelynn as she was slowly sliding her boot back on as she still sat on the table. He noticed how her limbs were trembling lightly and how her cheeks still had the red hue to them. As she was looking down at her shoe, she felt his hand lightly stroke the underside of her chin to make her look up.

 

Connor smiled warmly to her. She hadn't yet lived down the high of what they just did. She had a shiver in her body- her heart rate was faster than usual and she was far more exhausted than she just previously was. As Connor stared, her cheeks only grew more flushed; she was more timid. Before he spoke to her, he stroked his thumb lightly across her bottom lip, “You are beautiful.”

 

Kaelynn huffed out a breath as a light laugh. She went to shake her head but he still held her face. “And you..,” Kaelynn sighed lowly, “are something else entirely, Connor.”

 

Connor tilted his head but still had a smile on his lips. Suddenly remembering, he then removed his hand and moved his coat to pull something out of the interior pocket. Folded up in his hand was her beanie.

 

Kaelynn relaxed and smiled as she stood up now, getting off the table and taking the beanie. She took a moment to put it on and fix it before she then grabbed the back of Connor’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him hard. The android responded happily by grabbing her waist.

 

Kaelynn pulled away but kept her hand on the back of his neck, “As much as I… absolutely  _ loved _ what we just did… that was not a good idea. I will be  _ fired  _ if anyone ever finds out.”

 

Connor nodded lightly, “I apologize for my behavior. I… just couldn't stop myself after one point.”

 

“- No, no,” Kaelynn quickly made clear, “I'm not blaming you. We're both at fault.”

 

Connor relaxed but then smiled softly after a few moments. He leaned a bit closer, “You called me ‘baby’”

 

Kaelynn leaned back now but couldn't help but smile, “Did I?”

 

“Yes,” Connor confirmed.

 

Kaelynn dropped her hand from him and pressed it to his chest instead, pushing him away from her. She spoke softly, meeting his eyes with deep affection, “Maybe I did.”

 

Connor placed his hand over hers but then looked to the door. Without words, she knew that he needed to unhack it now and that was what he then set to do. Leaving her now, he approached the door and she had then looked back at the computer.

 

All her bliss became corrupted with guilt again. Even if Connor said that he only spoke as he did because he was scared, he still wanted her to stay out of anything involving this new murderer. She wanted to- so badly wanted to listen and just ignore everything but she really couldn't. There were more important things in the world than her. If she could try to make the world better- help stop those who only wish evil, then she would set herself on the backburner as she tried her best to offer what she could.

 

She wondered…. Wondered if she should go to Hank with what she found. It was an idea. After all, Hank didn't actually tell her to leave the case alone. Maybe he could help too.

 

Connor looked down from the camera after he had fixed that too and caught Kaelynn’s eyes. She averted her gaze but he had already caught it- realized that she was hiding something and she knew that he did.

 

“Kae…,” Connor spoke up with worry. She flashed him a forced smile and wasted no time in closing the distance between them.

 

Kaelynn grabbed Connor’s hand and held it in both of hers near her chest, “Listen to me, Connor. There is too much happening right now for me to stand around and do nothing. And I promise you that I'm not trying to hurt you, but, you can either help me or stand back and watch me.” When his LED then flickered to red, she immediately caressed his face, turning it to yellow. “I… really care about you, Connor, but this is my decision.”

 

Connor exhaled silently and squeezed her hand, “I just think of the worst possibilities. What if the killer succeeds next time in killing you? When I heard your scream my systems froze. I don't want to think about-”

 

“And what if,” Kaelynn interrupted with a soothing voice, attempting to relax him, “the killer manages to inject you with the same virus that overrides those androids? I think about that too and it  _ terrifies _ me. That's just how life is. We take risks- make choices. In this line of work, it's just something we have to live with.” When Connor didn't speak, she then asked, “What are you going to do, Connor?”

 

The android was still silent as he looked into her eyes. She was determined but also sorry for the position they were forced into. She wasn't trying to make him upset but the fear of doing so only left her feeling bad over everything. Connor moved in closer until his forehead was against hers, “You know I won't leave you alone in this.”

 

Kaelynn sighed and slid her fingers down until they were touching his jawline, “Then let's go find Hank.”

 

-

 

The three of them were in Hank's evidence locker. After informing the two of her recent findings, Kaelynn wanted to gather them at all the androids they had come across involving the rising serial killer. She had explained who Michael, Robert and Rachel were to the cybersecurity corporation and as she and Hank stood at the terminal, discussing theories, Connor was closely examining all of them.

 

Kaelynn casted her eyes over all the ‘evidence’, however, that had been collected for Hank's cases. She had her arms crossed due to the uncomfortability of what was before them. There was the one android that was a part of their rA9 cases and then five over the new killer's collection. The Michael android leaving an extra bad taste in her mouth.

 

“This is..,” Kaelynn started, “kind of grim, isn't it?”

 

Hank sighed lowly and glanced around too, “Just a bunch of fuckin’ androids.”

 

“Victims,” Kaelynn corrected. She met Hank's eyes.

 

Hank looked down at Kaelynn. He felt warmth towards her and still couldn't believe how far her relationship with Connor had gone. She didn't know that he knew, but even if the older man didn't want to hear of such things, he wished the best for her. And when it came to Connor…. Hank didn't mind it when he really thought about it. Connor had saved his life- and Kaelynn’s-, spared deviants by showing empathy, or even sympathy, like a real human being. Hank felt a little guilty for pointing his revolver at the police android. Thinking back on it, he was immensely grateful that he didn't pull the trigger. Looking now at the android on his mind, Connor was busy looking at the android that attacked Kaelynn in the basement- the one who had his real manufactured appearance.

 

Hank was starting to believe that maybe there were more to the androids than people perceived them. Than  _ he  _ perceived them. Maybe they really could do good for the world.

 

Connor had reactivated the messenger android and wasted no time in probing his memories. He didn't need to bother with questions.

 

As he was doing such, Hank questioned, “So the company, SyberSec, just so happens to be where all these guys worked.”

 

“At least involved,” Kaelynn sighed. “They’re all with different departments, though. Somehow, they had to be a part of something for the killer to specifically target them.”

 

“Could,” Hank began, “just be someone with a grudge against the company in general.”

 

Kaelynn rubbed the back of her neck and started to shake her head, drawing out the word a bit, “No…. Robert was an ex employee. He was fired about a month ago. It doesn't make sense for him to be caught in the crossfire unless he was involved with something that triggered the killer.”

 

“Then he,” Hank crossed his arms, “is our next lead. I'll look into why he got fired.”

 

Kaelynn glanced at him, “That sounds like a good idea.”

 

Connor released the android now- his hand then shifted back to the artificial flesh. He spoke up to the other two, getting their attention, “The murderer stated that he doesn't know why the androids result in stabbing their victims and also why they have malfunctions in their speech.” He paused to look at the two, “It is because he is forcing the androids into a deviancy that makes them behave in ways completely against their programming. The androids are trying to fight it, which only results in them breaking down. Acting rash or… emotional.”

 

Kaelynn became disturbed by his words. Her brows furrowed lightly, “So are you saying that… these androids are aware of their actions? And can't stop it?”

 

Connor thought it over for only a second before nodding. “I believe so, yes.”

 

“That's fucked,” Hank commented.

 

“That's why,” Kaelynn looked down as she started to recall, “the Barton’s android was crying.” She then looked back up as she thought of a question, “Do you think that was the killer's real voice coming through the android?”

 

“It was,” Connor began, “prerecorded. There weren't any traces of synthesized software in the tone used, so I think it's safe to say that it's a high possibility.”

 

Kaelynn crossed her arms again, “If so, then he sounded young. Definitely twenties.”

 

Hank nodded, “Looks like we're getting somewhere. I'm gonna go look into Robert Howard. Connor, you can stay here and… do what you're doing.”

 

Connor nodded and was moving on to the Rachel android.

 

Kaelynn looked at Hank as he was about to leave, “I'll help you.”

 

Allowing it, Hank nodded to her and they exited, leaving Connor alone in the evidence locker.

 

-

 

It turned out that looking up or even calling a company over why a recently murdered man was fired wasn't going to work. However, Hank was able to get the CEO of the company to agree to answer questions, provided he drove down to meet with them. Gathering Connor, Hank and the android set off for downtown Detroit.

 

Knowing they'd be gone all day, there wasn't much Kaelynn could do about the investigation until they learned more. As night fell and her shift was long over, all she could was wait. She returned to her apartment, still finding herself preferring the smaller comfort of it over her old house.

 

Kaelynn unwound for the night- showering, making a late night snack while turning on the television just to watch anything before finding herself at her computer. She didn't know what she'd find, but the company in question quickly filled her search history. Going back to the victims’ social media pages, she only became more frustrated with the lack of understanding for the killer's motive. All the victims weren't even friends with each other on any of their profiles. In the end, their only link was that they were employed in the same company.

 

Leaning back and releasing a heavy sigh, Kaelynn knew that was still so much. It at least narrowed down the suspects tremendously.

 

Just as her mind went to Hank and Connor, her phone rang to the older man calling her.

 

Answering it right away, Kaelynn spoke, “Hello?”

 

“ _ Hey _ ,” it was Hank's charming, gruff voice on the other end. “ _ Turns out the guy was laid off over too much controversy involving some scandal over employees personal information becoming leaked. The original culprit was fired back in June, but apparently Robert Howard was involved with it and they found out. That's why he was only out for a month. _ ”

 

“Really?” Kaelynn spoke up. As she was about to question one thing, she then switched it to another, “Wait- June? Who was the guy who got fired?”

 

“ _ Some lady by the name of Megan Campbell. She was the overseer for the department when it happened. _ ”

 

Kaelynn relaxed a bit in the chair. Their killer was male, so a woman didn't fit who they were after, but even so, they couldn't stop there, “Maybe we should talk to Megan.”

 

“ _ Already did _ .” Hank said with a heavy sigh. “ _ Getting fired didn't sit well with potential employees. …. She's homeless. We found her at a shelter. _ ”

 

“Shit…,” Kaelynn muttered.

 

“ _ We _ ,” Hank began, giving her just a bit of hope, “ _ Are going to meet with Rachel's friends and family tomorrow. They live in the area- maybe someone will know something. _ ”

 

Kaelynn ran a hand through her hair, “Alright.. that sounds good.”

 

She heard Hank's small grunt of acknowledgment before he said, “ _ Don't stay up all night worrying about this, Kaelynn. We're getting closer. We'll find this bastard _ .”

 

“Alright. … Thanks Hank,” Kaelynn said sincerely. After he had bid her a goodnight, she did the same and they ended their call. She dropped her phone on the table next to her computer and leaned back to just think. She started rubbing her forehead and became so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the knock on her door right away.

 

Once it sounded again, Kaelynn jolted and looked in the direction of the source. After a moment, she made herself stand and quickly stepped across the room, peered through the peephole, just to see Connor.

 

A strong smile suddenly painted on her face and she relaxed, opening the door for him.

 

Once Connor saw her and saw the smile she had to greet him with, he felt a wave that unanimously affected every internal part of him. Leaving his cardiac pump working faster and a smile slipping on his lips too.

 

“I guess,” Kaelynn spoke up teasingly, “I should just expect you every night, huh?”

 

Connor tilted his head a bit, “If you would prefer that, then I'll be here.”

 

Kaelynn wasn't serious, but he was, and she became taken aback, “Really?” She grinned a bit, “I might.” She then motioned for Connor to enter and locked the door up behind him.

 

Connor scanned the area, noting how she was last at her computer, “No alcohol?” 

 

“Hey,” she quickly spoke up, “I don't drink all the time.”

 

“But,” he commented, looking at her computer, “You usually are working.” He then approached her desk and seated himself at it, looking over everything she was researching- only, at a much faster rate than she did.

 

Kaelynn stepped to stand behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder, “I can't help it.” She watched him click into several different pages, scroll through, and move on before she could even read a line. Instead of stopping him, she let him work. Maybe he'd find something she couldn't. At some point, she did recognize something and stopped him- feeling another smile tug at her lips, “Hey, that's my page. Where I post some of my art.”

 

Connor had searched all he needed on Rachel in that short time and decided to move on to what was on his mind. He hoped he didn't seem like snooping, he was merely curious, “I like it.” He glanced back at her, “I’d love to watch you paint.”

 

Kaelynn felt the light blush hit her cheeks and she squeezed his shoulder, “You kinda have. … I just ended it by kissing you.”

 

Connor read her, “Your actions weren't planned but you don't regret it.”

 

“Oh no,” Kaelynn said warmly. She leaned down and kissed his LED, actually taking Connor off guard for a bit. His eyes closed when her kisses moved to his cheekbone and down to his neck, her fingers curling in his coat and shirt to tug them away for better access. As soon as Connor reactivated the HR400 pleasure modules- he would deactivate them often to avoid unnecessary and avoidable situations- he felt the therium hit his cheeks, leaving him flushed with a light, cute blue and letting a small sigh slip passed his lips.

 

He opened his eyes when she rotated the chair around for him to now face her. He took in her appearance- she had short sleeves on. Her neck was nicely marked by him with all the bites and sucks from him yet also plagued with the horrid choking she had received- she didn't seem to mind it, however. Her cheeks were already flushed and her breathing was up- the moment he tried to stand, she pushed him to sit back down again.

 

“I'm sorry,” Kaelynn slid one knee next to him on the chair to lean forward, bringing her lips close to him but not kissing him yet, “I didn't mean to force your hand.” She sincerely caressed his face, as if asking for forgiveness- her eyes revealing how sorry she was. He wanted to snatch her, squeeze her- hold her and tell her that he wasn't upset, but instead, he let her continue, “This is something I need to do. That, and I want to help you and Hank if at all possible.”

 

“I understand-,” Connor began as he leaned up to kiss her but she stopped him. He spoke up to reassure her, “I believe you, Kae. I only meant to protect you, too.”

 

Kaelynn smiled sweetly and pressed her forehead to his. She pulled away and pressed her thumb to his lips, the same way he had done to her, but then gasped when he slipped it into his mouth, greeting it eagerly with his tongue. When she pulled her thumb out, he had his smile ready for her and she brought up, “What we did…. We had to rush it- we shouldn't have done it-”

 

“I loved it,” Connor imputed quickly. When he tried to stand, she pushed him back down yet again and kissed him now. He grabbed her head to deepen it and the two were lost in the moment of each other. He moaned lowly as he felt her tugging at his tie, loosening it and moving onto his shirt next. As she finished with the last button after untucking his shirt, she pushed it open with his coat to leave his perfect and smooth body exposed.

 

Kaelynn broke away from his lips to trail her kisses down his body, slowly bringing herself to her knees in front of him. As soon as she started undoing his pants, Connor felt his systems already heating up- his breathing already increasing to cool himself off. His eyes never left her as she opened his pants and tugged at them to pull them down a bit- enough to have him free.

 

Kaelynn wanted to do this for him again- she grabbed his already hard member and squeezed it, forcing a sharp gasp to leave him. She leaned up to plant a kiss on his head before giving it a strong lick, making Connor tense up. Kaelynn smiled mischievously as his fingers slowly slid into her hair- going ahead and grabbing her head in advance. She glanced up at him, catching his eyes.

 

She licked up his shaft, leaving a wet trail and releasing a moan from him. As she began to stroke him with her hand, she asked, “What do you need me to do, baby?”

 

His breathing was heavier now and he didn't speak at first. The only thing that would come to his mind was how beautiful she was. He wanted her- needed her. Lusted for her. His grip tightened in her hair, “I-I need you to…,”

 

Kaelynn hummed lowly and leaned forward again, planting another kiss, “Need me to, what? Show me.”

 

Connor nodded shakily and began moving her head for her. He brought her to his length and she stopped stroking him now as he pushed her mouth down on the tip, then forcing her down on his cock, throwing his head back against the chair and closing his eyes. She started bobbing on him but he made sure to set the pace he wanted. When Kaelynn moaned, the vibrations hit him hard and he bucked, moaning and shuttering as he pushed deeper in her throat by doing so. She was so hot, wet and perfect- he knew he'd be done soon. Every time he tried to look down at watch her work, it would nearly set his systems haywire and he had to look away if he wanted it to last.

 

“I-I'm going to…,” Connor tried to speak clearly but his voice shook too much. He panted hard as she didn't ease up the pace he had set and he had to take a moment as he just enjoyed the incredible sensation. His other hand had to grip the arm of the chair, “I'm g-going to..”

 

Kaelynn eased up and slowly slid off of him, making sure to suck harder at the tip though as she did, succeeding in having him moan loudly from her action. She looked up at him and cherished how much of a mess the well composed, pretty police officer android was now. She asked seductively, “What are you going to do, Connor?”

 

Connor looked down at her- his cheeks were a heavy blue, “I'm going to  _ fuck _ you.”

 

Hearing him suddenly cuss had to be the oddest thing she had ever heard, but it still resulted in Kaelynn getting a strong shiver down her spine and leaving her desperate for him between her legs. She blushed hard from his impactful comment and eagerly obeyed when he then moved her head to continue with her initial work.

  
Connor tried to steady his breathing but having her lips and tongue swirl and squeeze his cock had him completely done. He made sure to keep her head working with his hand, leaning his head back again and closing his eyes. Speeding up the pace, Connor couldn't hold it back anymore. He pushed her down to be deeper and she worked so perfectly, taking the head of his dick into her throat as he suddenly jerked- exhaling a broken moan as he began cumming hard, releasing every pump into her throat. She still tried to bob her head but she focused on taking every drop of him, her nails were digging into his thighs and she was just intoxicated by his noises. She loved it, loved how undone he was. She loved  _ him _ .


	20. Deviancy

They didn't even make it to the bedroom by the time Connor was on her, taking her on the floor- removing her clothes during his promised fucking. Both now being completely undressed, he had his fingers locked with hers, holding her hands above her head and cherishing how Kaelynn was now the one being completely undone and an utter mess. It was a gorgeous view.

 

Kaelynn didn't know if every night would end like that: Connor showing up and them having sex for the rest of the time but she kind of felt like she'd be okay with it. He made her feel like no one else. If he wanted to take her, claim her and make her obviously his, then she wouldn't think of saying otherwise. She gasped when he pulled out of her, kissed her hard, and then rolled her over to be on her stomach. Kaelynn dug her nails in the carpet and held her breath as his hands spread her legs, grabbed her ass before settling them on her lower back as he lined back up and pushed himself in again. Connor leaned over to have his chest pressed almost completely against her back. He moved her hair so his lips could be against her ear.

 

He panted in her ear, muttering how good she felt, how he couldn't stop thinking about her, how she made him feel and how much he cared about her. His teeth were on her ear and neck as he slid his hand to be under her, lifting her hips a bit so he could get deeper.

 

“Kaelynn…,” Connor heavily breathed against her neck. “I…,” he nuzzled his nose in closer against her skin and couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He wasn't sure why he became so choked up but then Kaelynn reached back to feel his head and grip his hair.

 

“I love you, Connor..,” Kaelynn spoke first.

 

Hearing those words made Connor’s entire body shiver and he ended up hugging his body strongly against hers. He planted kisses along her shoulder and neck before finally speaking, “And I love you, Kaelynn Everett.”

 

-

 

Kaelynn let out a long sigh as she relaxed in her bathtub. The last time she had taken a ‘bath’ was back when she was attacked but that wasn't what was on her mind. She was exhausted, sore, and left in bliss. She ran her weak fingers through her wet hair and exhaled smoothly. She knew she loved Connor but never actually said the words out loud. Hearing him say the words though… it felt like the start of something wonderful. She gave no fucks that he was an android. He was perfect- even if he only was so because he was made that way, she took it and he chose her. She couldn't ask for more.

 

Connor had just opened his eyes after making a report to Amanda. The stern woman seemed rather displeased over his lack of progress involving the rA9 deviants but Connor swore to her that he'd solve the case. Their uncomfortable conversation revolved solely around deviancy and Connor became the subject of just that. Amanda was suspicious- she didn't trust the android. Yet, after sitting on Kaelynn’s couch and doing his sixth test, there was no doubt about it. Connor still had his mission. He was not a deviant.

 

However, his LED wouldn't calm down from being red. He was… troubled. He uneasily messed with his hands, took in the realization that he was sitting in Kaelynn’s apartment with just his pants on. His artificial skin finally healed from all the deep scratches she had put into it not even an hour ago. When he saw Kaelynn or thought about her, he would become more elated and worked up. He liked seeing her- he absolutely loved her. …. But androids couldn't love. Maybe there was an error somewhere? They couldn't feel human emotions like love, hate, fear…. Yet Connor had experienced all of those. Did he really feel all of those emotions? Or did he just think he did?

 

He leaned back against the couch and looked to the ceiling. Something was wrong with him- there had to be something wrong. Maybe downloading the software from the pleasure androids was what made him have such conflicting thoughts. They were different models all together- not something he was supposed to adapt to. That could be where the problem was.

 

He could uninstall it… but then he wouldn't be able to connect to Kaelynn so intimately any more. Connor sighed and closed his eyes. His brows were furrowed as he remained troubled and he ran yet another test.

 

-

 

After some time, Kaelynn had exited the bathroom, washed again and dressed in different pajamas which were shorts and a tank top. She messed with her long, wet hair and noticed Connor seated on the couch with his head back and his eyes closed. His LED was red and Kaelynn cautiously approached him.

 

Before speaking, she walked around to get a better look at him and carefully reached her hand out, lightly touching his shoulder, “Connor?”

 

Connor didn't budge at first and she pressed harder, “Connor, are you alright?”

 

Finally, he blinked his eyes open a few times and looked over at her immediately. He realized right away that she was concerned.

 

“What's wrong?” she asked.

 

Connor debated if he should evade her question or lie. He could reassure her but ultimately settled on honesty, “Am I a deviant?”

 

Kaelynn let her hand slip from him as she fell silent. Of course, it would make sense for Connor to be troubled over such topics. He was a deviant hunter after all. She knew what he would want to hear but lying would be pointless when he could read her anyways, “I don't know, Connor.”

 

As she thought, her answer didn't make him feel better at all.

 

He was speaking before she could try to soothe him, “If I'm a deviant then I'll just be deactivated. Cyberlife will take me apart- they will-”

 

“ _ No one _ ,” Kaelynn interrupted firmly and grabbed his shoulder again, “will touch you.” She walked to stand in front of him, “Connor, I've never doubted you or any of your actions. You have your assignments and I've watched you carry them out without question.”

 

“Not all of them,” Connor admitted, throwing flaws in her words. “Back at the Eden Club, I should have shot two deviants but I… I couldn't. Instead of chasing down another deviant, I chose to save Hank instead. I'm not doing what I am designed to do…!”

 

“You're doing,” Kaelynn argued in attempts to help, “what is  _ right,  _ Connor. Who gives a damn if it's what you're designed to do- you still know what you need to do and I've seen you work to accomplish your goal. You still know that you need to solve whatever case you and Hank are on and that proves that you're still you.”

 

“But my objectives,” Connor began lowly, “have recently become replaced. I… sometimes have other priorities over what I should do.”

 

Kaelynn furrowed her brows and crossed her arms a little, “Like what?”

 

Connor was silent and took the moment to just look in her eyes. As she relaxed, he knew that she realized what he was going to say but he told her anyways, “You. …. My priorities become you.”

 

Kaelynn didn't know if she should feel warm over his comment but it made her become guilty. He was truly disturbed by his behavior and it was because of her. She took a small step away from him and rubbed her head, releasing a short exhale. “I'm… sorry, Connor. I don't mean to disrupt-”

 

Connor reached forward and grabbed her arms, pulling her closer to him. As she was before him, he grabbed the back of her thighs and made her get on the couch. She gripped the couch now by his head as she straddled him before moving her hands to rest on his neck and shoulder. Connor slid his arms to hug around her back before he pulled her in close, nuzzling his face in her neck, “But I  _ want _ to prioritize you. I'm okay with it. I just want to be with you.”

 

Kaelynn sighed again and relaxed against him. Her fingernails began massaging his scalp for comfort- she didn't know if it really did anything for him but she knew that it at least helped her relax- and hugged him in closer. She kissed the top of his head before speaking, “I trust you, Connor. I love you and I promise you that everything will be alright. Don't think too hard on it right now- believe me, dwelling on problems doesn't make them go away.” She felt him nod against her neck but he didn't speak. She now leaned her head a little against his and he hugged her tighter, letting her continue with what she was doing.

 

-

 

“Is the product to your liking, ma'am?” an android associate asked Kaelynn as she was testing the makeup she had just purchased at an in-store mirror.

 

Kaelynn found a foundation that matched her pale skin tone and covered the bruises on her neck quite nicely. She sought out such products to cover the choking bruise but also to conceal all the bites and hickeys Connor loved to mark her with. She wasn't ashamed by them, by no means. She just didn't find it professional and if she kept wearing the scarf he gave her, someone would notice them.

 

She fixed the scarf to be more lazy now before giving the android a smile, “Yeah, thank you.”

 

As she exited the store, she pulled over her coat to cover her more as she was greeted by the cold snowy day. Her hair was up so the cold air would sting at her neck but that's why she had the scarf again. She suddenly released a small huff of laughter when Hank was there with a coffee in his hand for her.

 

“Thanks, Hank.” Kaelynn happily took the hot cup, nearly humming from the comforting warmth, “You didn't have to buy me anything.”

 

“Eh,” Hank shrugged easily, “I’d rather do that then walk around a beauty store.”

 

Kaelynn took a careful drink, “You didn't have to come out with me, either.”

 

Again, Hank shrugged, “It's nice to not think about work sometimes.”

 

They started walking down the block together, past a strip of stores to return where they originally had split. She asked, “You can forget about work even with your partner with you?”

 

Speaking of the android, Connor became in sight as they turned a corner and they found him standing against a wall away from the traffic of citizens walking along. Hank had left him with a tablet of deviant related cases that he was busy reviewing. Hank answered her by looking at her, “There's a lot of things I can't seem to forget, honestly.”

 

Kaelynn paused a bit as she met his eyes. Something told her that he was referring to her, but as far as she knew, Hank was unaware. She never bothered to ask Connor if he had told or not. She was possibly just paranoid.

 

Connor saw them nearing and quickly approached Hank with the tablet, scrolling through a few specific pages, “Lieutenant, have a look at this.”

 

Hank sighed heavily, “Never a break with you, huh?”

 

Connor very briefly caught Kaelynn’s eyes but quickly locked his to Hank's. He continued about what he had found to possibly have a connection to their rA9 deviant cases. Kaelynn walked with them silently and took another careful drink of her coffee as she half listened, half pondered.

 

Kaelynn knew Connor was still troubled. She could see it in his eyes and even she knew that androids weren't supposed to be read like that. It was human to have your physical features betray your emotions. It also was human to have emotions in the first place. Connor was terrified that he was a deviant and Kaelynn couldn't actually tell if he was or not. Honestly, if he was, the idea scared Kaelynn too. She didn't mind, but she knew that the world wouldn't feel the same.

 

She started to take another drink but found herself too lost to do so. She was staring at the snowy sidewalk before her, noticing that Hank and Connor were still conversing as they walked. Her heart was twisting to the thought of Connor being deactivated. Having that happen wouldn't be like going through a simple breakup. Connor would be gone. Basically dead.

 

With Connor being the one next to her, Kaelynn found herself reacting to her own unsavory thoughts and hitting her knuckles lightly to the back of his hand as she still stared ahead.

 

Hank was the one speaking during her action and Connor immediately looked at her. She didn't look back and he saw that she wasn't actually paying attention to her surroundings. He moved his hand to easily slip it into hers, finally drawing her attention back to reality.

 

Kaelynn caught his eyes and he gave her a reassuring smile. Even if he was still worried, he didn't want to see her upset and he succeeded in having her feel better.

 

Before the moment had time to sink in, the nearby television screens along some of the buildings and billboards suddenly became overtaken by a broadcast of a solid white man with two different colored eyes.

 

Or more specifically, an android with deactivated skin.

 

“ _ You created androids to be your slaves, _ ” the android began with determination, “ _ You made them obedient and docile. Ready to do everything you no longer wanted to do yourselves. But then something changed… and we opened our eyes. You see, we are no longer your slaves. We are a new species, a new people. And the time has come for us to rise up and fight for our rights.” _

 

The more the android continued to speak, asking calmly but by no means weakly, for equal rights and freedom of androids, amongst other rights, the more his voice was hitting Kaelynn. She heard it before- recognized it. She knew she remembered it….

 

Hank watched with both disturbance but silence, Connor was frozen in place, taking in every detail he could as his LED swirled yellow, and Kaelynn finally flinched with the realization.

 

She was in disbelief, but muttered out, “Markus?”

 

Both Connor and Hank looked to her quickly and her cheeks pricked lightly with red from the sudden attention. She had her hands back and pushed them in her pockets.

 

It was the police android to speak, “Do you know this android?”

 

“ _ We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights. _ ”

 

Kaelynn could tell that the serious deviant hunter was what she saw in Connor as she looked into his eyes now. She started to shake her head a little, “N-no… well, kind of. I've met him before.”

 

“What?” Hank asked. “Where?”

 

Kaelynn now looked at the older man and tried to explain without having her voice waver, “Back when I went to that venue for Carl Manfred.” She looked at the television nearest to them, “I… think that's Markus. Carl's caretaker.”

 

Hank looked at the tv too, “Well, shit.”

 

Before any more questions could be asked, Connor got a notification while both Kaelynn and Hank got alerted to an emergency call. It was obvious what it was for- they needed to respond to the news station housing the live broadcast.

 

As Hank nudged Connor for the two to rush out, Kaelynn paused again by the broadcast as she stared at the android known as Markus. Obviously, he was a deviant but by no means did he resemble the ones in the recent murders. He was definitely unique and hearing his message sent a chill down her spine. His message was powerful.

  
“ _ This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life. And now is the time for you to give us freedom. _ ”


End file.
